Going undercover
by Last.one.02
Summary: NCIS has new director - Jennifer Shepard, who happens to be Gibbs' former lover. Her first mission is taking down terrorist cell operating in DC, which means Tony and Kate going undercover to do so. Things get out of control, when they are going to Paris... Eventual Tate, Jibbs and McAbby pairing. R&R!
1. The beginning

It was early morning in Washington DC. The clock was maybe 5 am, when Tony, Kate and McGee got phone call from their boss Gibbs. They had to go to work, something about a murder and some kind of mission. They really didn't get it, because their boss was really pissed and cursing when he called. They all arrived in same time and met in parking lot.

'' Morning Tony and McGee, '' Kate said.

'' Hey Katie, '' Tony said and Kate punched him. Tony cursed himself a bit.

'' Morning Kate, '' McGee said.

'' Does anyone know what is this about ? '' Kate asked.

'' Nop, '' McGee and Tony replied.

They chatted a bit and then walked up to a elevator. Gibbs was waiting for them in bullpen.

'' What's up boss ? '' Tony asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything.

'' Gibbs ? '' Kate asked.

No answer.

'' Boss. What's wrong ? '' McGee asked.

'' I have 2 news for you, '' Gibbs said after a pause.

'' Yeah ? '' Tony asked.

'' First, director Morrow was offered a new job and so we have new director. Jenny Shepherd, '' Gibbs said.

'' Is she hot ? '' Tony asked.

'' DiNozzo ! Kate slap him for me, '' Gibbs said. Kate slapped Tony.

'' Ow. What was that for ? '' Tony asked.

'' I have rule nr 12 and also you don't ask questions like that about ms. Shepherd. Got it ? '' Gibbs said angrily.

'' So she is single ? '' Tony asked.

'' DiNozzo ! '' Gibbs yelled.

'' I'm just asking, '' Tony said.

'' You said you had two news. What is the other one ? '' Kate asked.

'' Director Shepherd has an undercover mission plan and if we succeed then Al Qaeda members in DC will be caught. But she will talk about it more, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you Jethro, '' Jenny said as she walked down the stairs. '' Agents McGee, DiNozzo and Todd. Thanks for coming in so early, '' she continued.

McGee, Tony and Kate all nod when new director said their name.

'' The mission will include all of you, but it is dangerous and if you wanna walk away, then do it right now, '' Jenny said.

Nobody moved.

'' Good. I was thinking that agents DiNozzo and Todd will go there as a couple, we have a house in their neighborhood. McGee, I heard from Jethro, that you are good with technical gadgets. Your mission will be watching them and having cameras everywhere, to get enough material for catching them. Abby will keep an eye on everything with McGee, all cameras and bugs. Jethro will of course guide you. He is in another building with McGee and Abby. I will be there too. You will see us all the time, we are always there, in your ears, phones and passengers on street, '' Jenny said.

'' You are always watched. And we are with you all the time, '' Gibbs said to Tony and Kate.

'' Yes. I believe you have met the leader of the group already. Ari Haswari, '' Jenny said.

Kate was tensed up, Tony's hand was in fist, Gibbs looked angry and McGee looked mad.

'' Well, I guess your reaction says that you want him dead too. Good. So, the mission is on ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes, '' Tony and McGee said.

'' If Ari is the leader, then we can't go. I can't go. He knows me, '' Kate said.

'' Ari is the leader, but he is in Israel and he won't return before our mission is done. He won't be there to hurt you again Kate, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay. Then let's take that group down, '' Kate said.

'' Good, '' Jenny said.

***

A couple of hours later in NCIS.

Tony and McGee were down in Abby's lab preparing everything, Jenny was in MTAC, so only Gibbs and Kate were in bullpen. Kate was looking files at files Jenny gave her before and Gibbs fought with computer again.

'' Gibbs. Relax, this thing will work soon, '' Kate said.

'' I know Kate. I just need one file from there. And that's why I like paper files so much better. They are not working slow or not opening, '' Gibbs said.

'' We live in 21st century. And computer is here to make life easier. Beside so you can keep an eye on our mission, '' Kate said.

'' Kate are you sure about it ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Why shouldn't I ? '' Kate asked.

'' Maybe because you have to be in love with Tony. He is the one who always flirts, I mean you don't have to resist it all the time. I can always change things and you have McGee with you and Tony in another house with Abby and me, '' Gibbs said.

'' I am fine Gibbs. Tony is maybe a bit flirty, but I am used with it, so it doesn't bother me at all, '' Kate said.

'' All right. But remember, you have a choice before it is too late, '' Gibbs said.

'' I keep that in mind, '' Kate said.

***

In Abby's lab.

Abby and McGee were working on their bugs and cameras and tracking devices, while Tony sat on couch and didn't understand what Abby and McGee were talking about.

A bit later Gibbs and Kate walked into the lab.

'' Tell me, how we keep an eye on these two? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Ear devices, cameras inside and outside the house mobiles have GPS, we have these tracking devices installed too and also binoculars, and glasses with cameras and earrings, maybe wedding rings... '' Abby said.

'' Wait ! We are married ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, Abby is over doing it. You are just living together, '' Gibbs said.

'' Good, '' Kate and Tony said.

'' Abs, go get your camera thing done in that house with McGee. And all this stuff, I prepare Tony and Kate in the mean time. Tomorrow will be the start, so... '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it boss, '' McGee said and took all gadgets he needed and left with Abby.

Gibbs stared at Tony and Kate in the mean time. He didn't say any words, just stared at them. It took him long, and maybe he wouldn't have stopped, but Jenny came to Abby's lab.

'' Abby called. Everything is set. She said she doesn't want to bother you Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' But you still did it, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes. I need to talk to Kate. Can I have her or do you want to... stare more ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Kate go with director, '' Gibbs said.

After Jenny and Kate left lab, Gibbs started talking.

'' I know what undercover mission is and all that comes with it and I also want you to be clear. Just because you and Kate have to play lovers, doesn't mean that you can actually touch her or kiss or flirt like she is uncomfortable. I have been undercover and I know that it could happen, so I warn you. As much as a glace at Kate and she doesn't like it and I will castrate you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it boss. I am Kate's friend and we will be friends after that mission too. It is okay Gibbs, '' Tony said.

'' You say it now. I have been undercover, I have made that mistake, so I warn you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Got it. Not looking, not touching, not anything, '' Tony said.

'' Good, '' Gibbs said. '' And don't screw up this mission too. I trust this for you, so please go and be successful and protect Kate, '' he added.

'' Of course. I'll do my best to get that bastard and bring Kate back safe, '' Tony said.

'' Good boy. Maybe Ducky isn't that wrong about you after all, '' Gibbs said.

'' What ? '' Tony asked.

'' Nothing. You do your mission and make me proud Tony, '' Gibbs said.

They both walked to elevator and took a ride up to bullpen. Jenny and Kate were talking there.

'' So, Kate, I believe you can do it with Tony there too, '' Jenny said.

'' I hope so too, '' Kate said.

'' We are done here too, '' Jenny said when she saw Gibbs and Tony walking up, '' Kate and Tony you have no time to talk about your story and then you are off. Tomorrow at 11 am be there, the furniture is already there. Abby and McGee will talk about all cameras then, '' Jenny said.

'' Be successful, '' Gibbs added and they walked away.

'' Ready to be my lover, Katie ? '' Tony asked.

'' No ! But I guess I have no choice, '' Kate said.

'' I guess so. And Gibbs already warned me, I am not allowed to look at you, flirt with you touch you or anything like that, '' Tony said.

'' Director warned me about you too. And said me the same thing. She also mentioned something about her undercover mission, '' Kate said.

'' Gibbs talked something about his too, '' Tony said.

'' Whatever. Let's grab some lunch and then home, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony agreed.

They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the bullpen.

***

Jenny and Gibbs were talking in her office.

'' Do you think they can do it ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I have faith in my agents, '' Gibbs said.

'' I don't doubt it. I meant the not falling in love part more, '' Jenny said.

'' I talked with DiNozzo and he won't do anything, '' Gibbs said.

'' He is a lot like you and you were told to keep your hands off me, '' Jenny said.

'' Are you complaining ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, I am just saying, '' Jenny said.

'' Kate is too smart for it and that's why we have cameras all over the house, '' Gibbs said.

'' If you say so. But I am having doubts about their feelings. Kate is attractive and so it Tony, they spend a lot of time together. Our boss thought that I was too smart too and you he talked with you too about it, '' Jenny said.

'' Stop worrying Jenny. It will be alright, '' Gibbs said.

'' I hope so, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and she looked him. It was years ago, but feelings were still there, in their eyes. Gibbs stood up and walked closer to her. She watched him and stood up too. There was only couple of inches between them.

'' I missed you Jenny, '' Gibbs said in whisper.

'' I missed you to Jethro, '' Jenny responded.

He pulled her close to him, so he was able to kiss her and hold her. When their lips met all feelings inside rushed out to show each other everything.

'' It has been too long, '' Gibbs said when the broke apart for a second. And then continued kissing. Tomorrow will be new day and they both knew that everything might be gone in days. They are NCIS agents after all.


	2. Making contact

Next day...

Kate and Tony met in front of their new house at 11 am.

'' Wow, '' Tony said.

'' I like it, '' Kate said.

'' And think about me there too, '' Tony said and winked.

'' Yeah. And I think I don't like the house anymore, '' Kate smirked.

'' Ouch. That hurts Katie, '' Tony said and Kate punched him in stomach.

'' Don't call me Katie, '' she said.

'' Yep, '' Tony said.

Inside were Gibbs and McGee, dressed like man, who move the furniture.

'' We got cameras in doors and inside, like in living room, hallway and on stairs. Of course bathroom and bedrooms are with none tracking devices. If you need anything then we'll keep in touch on your laptop, which is upstairs in office. The office is full of bugs too. And we have warmth camera too, so we know if anybody comes to the house. There is also bag upstairs, so when you are visiting your neighbors, then try to slip those inside. And your cars and phones are tracked too, in case anything happens, '' McGee said.

'' So practically we are watched 24/7, '' Tony said.

'' Yes. These are my orders, '' Gibbs said.

'' You are really keeping an close eye on us, '' Kate said.

'' Never can be too protected, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay. Tony, your bedroom is the one in left, that is meant to be guestroom, Kate you are sleeping in master bedroom. On the desk are your new watches and Kate's earrings. These have also tracking device. Your glasses are there too, if you are going out then you are wearing glasses, to get us visual too, '' McGee said.

'' Okay. Any more tracking things we need to know about ? '' Tony said.

'' No. These are all I put, '' McGee said.

'' Okay. They will greet you later today, so be ready. And Tony, remember my words, I meant everything I said, break this and I break you. Get it ? '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, boss, '' Tony said.

'' Kate, call me if you need anything, '' Gibbs said.

'' I will, '' Kate said.

'' See you later, '' Gibbs said.

'' Bye boss, '' Kate and Tony said.

'' I'll check connections later, so go into laptop later, '' McGee said.

'' Sure, '' Kate said.

McGee and Gibbs left the house, but Gibbs sent Tony one last glare, before going out. Tony and Kate unpacked their things and got familiar with the house. Kate took a look at the kitchen and looked for something to eat and also looked where certain things are. She has to make dinner for Tony anyway.

'' I am making something to eat. Want something too ? '' Kate yelled when she found increments.

'' You are cooking ? '' Tony said and walked into the kitchen.

'' Yeah. I am a woman after all, '' Kate said.

'' Sure. Just don't poison me, '' Tony said.

'' And now you hurt my feelings, '' Kate said.

'' I guess we are even then, '' Tony said and smirked.

'' I guess we are. I call you when the food is ready. Go check the connection now, '' Kate ordered.

'' Yes, honey, '' Tony smirked.

'' Okay, darling, '' Kate smirked.

They both smiled and Kate went back to cooking. Tony stood in doorway for awhile, watching her cook and then went upstairs to make sure everything is okay with computer connection. He found laptop on desk in office.

'' Hey probie, '' Tony said when he logged in and video connection was there.

'' Tony ! Everything works good, boss, '' McGee said.

'' Good work McGee, '' Gibbs said from background.

'' Hey boss, '' Tony said.

'' Where is Kate ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Downstairs, cooking. Why ? '' Tony said.

'' Did you force her to cook ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No ! She was doing it before I went to kitchen. She asked if I wanted something too, and now she is making something, '' Tony said.

'' Good. And it would be better if you keep everything that way, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes, '' Tony said

They chatted about the mission for awhile and then Jenny came and made sure everything was in order. It was about 10 minutes later, when they all heard Kate's voice from downstairs.

'' Tony, darling, the food is ready ! '' Kate yelled.

'' Why is she calling you darling ? '' Gibbs yelled.

'' We are supposed to be lovers, so we are using some names, or people think we don't know each other at all, '' Tony explained.

'' But do it when you are on duty and not now, when you are talking with me and no-one else is here to hear you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Calm down Jethro, '' Jenny said from behind Gibbs.

'' I gotta go now boss, talk to you later, '' Tony said and shut down the computer.

'' Gibbs is really pissed now. And I will be dead, '' Tony said to himself and went downstairs.

Later that day...

Tony and Kate were watching tv downstairs, when they heard a doorbell.

'' These must be our neighbors, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. Should we go together to open the door ? '' Tony asked.

'' Mhmm, '' Kate said.

They both stood up. Kate went before him, but he stopped her and they went together. Tony also held her hand.

'' Hello, I am Dana Yassou and this is my husband Chris Yassou, '' first lady said.

'' Hello mr and mrs Yassou. I am Kate Todd, and this is Tony DiNozzo, '' Kate said.

'' Please, call us Dana and Chris, '' Chris said.

'' Call us Tony and Kate, '' Kate said.

'' I am Isabella Rekaya and my honey Ramon Rekaya, '' another lady said.

'' And I am Alexandra Zamir, this is my brother Zvi Zamir, '' 3rd lady said.

'' Nice to meet you. Come on in new neighbors, '' Tony said.

'' Thank you, '' Dana said.

They all went to living room, and sat down on couch armchairs around the table.

'' Do you want anything to drink ? Coffee ? Whiskey ? '' Tony asked.

'' Coffees sounds nice, '' Alexandra said.

'' I'll take whiskey and I think Zvi, Chris and Tony will join me, '' Ramon said.

'' Then coffee for ladies and whiskey for men, '' Tony said. '' I'll make coffee, it takes a while, '' he added and left the room.

'' I'll help you honey, '' Kate said when Tony was in doorway.

She excused herself and left the room with Tony. They made coffee and Tony looked for cups. They stayed away for awhile, to spend less time with those terrorists. After they returned to room, visitors were talking about shopping trip tomorrow. When they saw hosts coming, Dana invited Tony and Kate too. Since they were on mission, they had to agree.

It was late night when visitors left and made an agreement to meet in front of mr and mrs Rekaya's house at 11 am next morning. Tony ordered pizza and Kate washed cups. After that they watched movie called Moonlight mile and ate pizza. Since it was tiring day Kate fell asleep on couch, while Tony thought about that day after the movie was over. But now the contact is made and tomorrow will be shopping time for them. With 6 terrorists and like that wasn't bad enough they had to play lovers.

***

Gibbs, McGee and Jenny were in another house and Gibbs was almost furious, because Tony didn't answer the phone, neither of them were in internet and the movie is long over. The room is dark, so cameras were not useful.

20 minutes later Gibbs stormed out of the room and Jenny behind him. He almost ran to the other house, where Tony and Kate where.

'' Jethro, wait, '' Jenny yelled from distance.

'' I don't have time, since DiNozzo might be screwing Kate right now, '' Gibbs said.

'' DiNozzo is not that stupid, '' Jenny said when she finally caught up.

'' I wanna be sure. They told me that I am not stupid either, '' Gibbs said.

'' And you weren't. Don't make it as a excuse to disturb 2 good agents, who both know what means to have relationship with each other, '' Jenny said.

'' I would fire them, '' Gibbs said.

'' And neither of them wants to lose their job for sure, '' Jenny said.

'' Still, '' Gibbs said.

They reached the door, but it was locked. Gibbs looked for the key and Jenny looked like she was about to burst, but didn't do it. When they entered, they went to living room saw that Kate was lying on couch and Tony over her, with their heads really close. Jenny had her mouth open, and Gibbs looked furious.

'' DiNozzo !! '' Gibbs yelled and put the light on.

Tony looked at him shocked.


	3. The evening talks

_Previously..._

They reached the door, but it was locked. Gibbs looked for the key and Jenny looked like she was about to burst, but didn't do it. When they entered, they went to living room saw that Kate was lying on couch and Tony over her, with their heads really close. Jenny had her mouth open, and Gibbs looked furious.

'' DiNozzo !! '' Gibbs yelled and put the light on.

Tony looked at him shocked.

***

'' Shhh, '' Tony said to Gibbs.

'' What ?! '' Gibbs yelled. '' You are making out with Kate and I should be shh ? ''

'' I am not making out with her, '' Tony said.

'' Tony is making out with who ? '' Kate stirred and asked. Gibbs had woken her up.

'' What ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Kate fell asleep, I was about to carry her upstairs to bed, but you had to step into the room and start yelling. Thanks boss, '' Tony said.

'' I told you Jethro. I think Tony and Kate owe an apology, '' Jenny said.

'' I am not apologizing. Kate and Tony, go to sleep now. You have work to do tomorrow, '' Gibbs said.

'' Tony, come here for a sec, I would like to have a word with you, '' Jenny said.

'' Sure, '' Tony said.

'' I'll wait you in another apartment, '' Gibbs said to Jenny.

'' Go Jethro, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs walked out of the door and Kate stayed on couch. Tony and Jenny walked to the kitchen.

'' What you wanted to talk about director ? '' Tony asked.

'' I wanted to talk about Kate, '' Jenny said.

'' I know. Not looking, not touching, and hugging walls when she passes me. Gibbs already talked with me about it, '' Tony said.

'' I didn't want to talk about this Tony. I wanted to say to you, the opposite. Stop hugging walls, if you wanna do this mission right, then stop it. You have to be in love, act like it. Don't be afraid to touch her in public, you are in love. You can talk with Kate about it. I thought about it, it won't happen if you just do your best to act a couple of hours in day. Just do your best and don't be afraid of Jethro, I take care of him. He is just scared you will make the same mistake he made once and he almost ruined 6 years of work because of his partner, '' Jenny said.

'' Wow, I didn't expect that. Well, I talk with Kate about it and I stop hugging walls, director '' Tony said.

'' Good. I think Kate has fallen asleep and you can carry her upstairs. But keep the boundaries still there, don't cross the line entirely. And since we are going to work together a lot you can call me Jenny and I call you Tony, '' Jenny said.

'' Got it director.. I mean Jenny, '' Tony said.

'' Good night. Sleep well and be a good boy, '' Jenny said.

'' Night, '' Tony said and Jenny left the room.

Tony drank water in kitchen and then walked to the living room, where Kate really was asleep. Tony went to her and picked her up. She was much lighter than he expected. When she was in his lap, she wrapped her arms automatically around his neck. Tony smiled and walked upstairs. He opened the master bedroom door and saw that it was really much bigger than his. Tony placed her in the middle of bed and covered her with blanket. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

'' Stay here, '' Kate mumbled, when Tony let her go.

'' You're gonna kill me the next morning, '' Tony said.

'' I won't, '' Kate said.

'' Kate. You know I can't. Gibbs will kill me, '' Tony said.

'' Tony please. I don't wanna sleep alone. I wanna feel someone lying next to me in the morning, '' Kate said.

'' If you kill me the next morning... '' Tony started.

'' Then I will sleep with you. Now come here, '' Kate said and made him room.

Tony took a deep breath and started taking off his shirt and jeans. After that he climbed into the bed with Kate. Kate instantly moved next to him and she fell asleep shortly. It took more time with Tony, because he was scared he will do something, but tiredness took over.

***

The next morning...

Kate woke up by the sound of the alarm. It was time to wake up. She felt someone sleeping next to her. She leaned back instantly, but then reality hit her. She was in same bed with Tony. Why ? Was her first question to herself. Then she was almost scared to look if she was wearing anything, but when she realized that she was fully clothed.

'' Morning Kate, '' Tony said when he realized that Kate is upstairs.

'' Tony ! What the hell are you doing in my bed ? '' Kate asked.

'' You asked me to stay here, '' Tony said.

'' Why I don't remember that ? '' Kate asked.

'' Because you were half asleep, but you said please to me, '' Tony said.

'' That does not give you a reason to come into the same bed with me Tony DiNozzo and now get out ! '' Kate yelled.

'' You made me a promise, that's the only way I agreed to sleep here, '' Tony said and got up.

'' And what was that ? '' Kate asked.

'' That you will sleep with me if you kick my ass in this morning, '' Tony said and smiled.

'' You wish DiNozzo, '' Kate smirked and throw his jeans and shirt to him. '' Now get out, '' she added.

'' You own me a night, '' Tony smirked and walked out of the room. He went to his bedroom, dropped his clothes there and went to bathroom, to get ready for the day.

In the mean time Kate, was also taking shower and wondering if she really asked for Tony to stay with her. She couldn't, it was Tony after all, the one who always flirts with everything that moves and has XY chromosome. She was lucky that Tony didn't rape her, while she was half-asleep and unable to control the situation. What the hell was she thinking ? She is still stuck with Tony in this mission and has to face him every day in work. How should she respond to him from now on ?

They both arrived into the kitchen in same time, almost. Tony made coffee and Kate made sandwiches to both of them.

'' Kate, '' Tony said after they had sat down and started having breakfast.

'' Yeah ? '' Kate said.

'' About last night. Director wanted to talk with me, and she practically ordered me to break Gibbs's order, but still have limits, '' Tony started.

'' About what ? '' Kate asked.

'' About that hugging the wall thing. Not looking, not touching thing. She said that we should get used with it. That it won't work if we are playing just a couple of hours in day, so she told me not to be afraid of looking and you touching and everything. She said something about Gibbs being scared that I will make the same mistake he made. And she practically ordered me to ignore Gibbs's order. And she also told me to let you know too, '' Tony said.

'' And last night was that ? '' Kate asked.

'' No. You really asked me to come there, '' Tony said.

'' Okay. So I have to prepare myself for you coming and pretending that we are lovers 24 / 7 ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, if you are so against it, but she has a point. If we are playing for some time lovers and then are just friends, then we might fail this mission and I don't want it, '' Tony said.

'' Neither do I. I guess we just have to act more, darling, '' Kate said.

'' Yes, honey, '' Tony smirked.

'' Good. We are going to make it now, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, we are, '' Tony agreed.

'' Tony, we have to go, we have 17 minutes to get to Rekaya's house. Our shopping trip, '' Kate said.

'' Then let's go Katie, '' Tony said.

They finished their breakfast and grabbed their stuff. After that they walked out, and Tony took Kate's hand, because lovers should do it. Walking hand by hand.


	4. I slept with her first

Tony and Kate walked to mr. and mrs. Rekaya's house and saw everbody already waiting for them. Tony looked at his watch, it was 11.02, and they were late.

'' Sorry. Tony has problems with waking up in the mornings, '' Kate apologized.

'' It's okay. Let's go now, '' Dana said.

They started walking to the local shopping center. No-body really talked anything on the way. In the shopping center Dana, Alexandra and Isabelle dragged them to shoe shop first. Tony and Kate went with the flow. Everybody beside Tony and Kate started looking the most expensive shoes.

'' Do you think I should look all these fancy shoes too ? '' Kate asked Tony.

'' You sure should, '' Tony smrked.

'' And what about you ? '' Kate asked.

'' No thanks. I have enough. Beside it is much better to watch you trying those. To let me watch the other side of Kate, the not agent side, '' Tony smirked.

'' Impossible, '' Kate said when Tony sat on a chair there.

'' That's me, '' Tony said and smiled.

'' Kate, aren't you trying anything on ? We came to shop after all, '' Dana asked.

'' Well, I am. I am just asking Tony's opinion, '' Kate rambled.

'' Good. Take your time, we will be here long, '' Dana said and went back to others.

'' Honey, try something on, '' Tony said.

'' Shut up, please. I don't need another pair of shoes, I am not wearing those anyway, '' Kate said.

'' But you can try. I would love to observe, '' Tony smirked.

Kate smacked his head and went to take pair of shoes. She looked for another chair to sit on, but there was none.

'' Get up, if you want me to try these things on, '' Kate said and referred to shoes.

'' Really ? You can sit on floor, '' Tony joked.

'' Ass, '' Kate murmured.

'' You can sit on my lap, I won't bite. And we are lovers after all, '' Tony said and smiled.

'' I will kill you after this mission. Clear ? '' Kate threatened.

'' Crystal, '' Tony said

Kate sat on his knees and tried on shoes she found nearby. After putting those on, she stood up and showed to Tony.

'' Nop, '' Tony said

Kate gave him a look and picked another one. They did the same thing multiple times, until Tony got up and gave her shoes, that fortunately fit and looked great on her too. Even though Kate told herself, that she won't buy anything, she did still. The shoes Tony picked up were hers now. After 45 minutes Tony and Kate found that everybody else was ready to leave the shop too, so they headed to the next one. It was a lady clothes one. They all sprat out into different corners of shop. Kate and Tony were first in the department of jeans. Tony picked multiple of those and for Kate's surprise Tony got the sizes right. After that they moved to the other side, where shirts were. There Tony also picked up a lot of them and handed those to Kate, whose lap was full of clothes, so that she could barely see from behind clothes. But Tony wasn't done: he also picked some jackets, a dress and underwear. Then Tony finished and they went to cabins. Tony sat on chair outside and Kate started trying on things and Tony was the judge. After she was done with jeans, shirts and jackets, Kate came out in beautiful dress.

'' You have to buy it. It looks so nice on you, '' Tony said.

'' I don't think so. I have no place to go with this, '' Kate said.

'' I'll take you out for a dinner, so you can wear it. ''

'' Stop your jokes DiNozzo, it is not funny. ''

'' I am not joking. After this mission I will take you out to my favorite restaurant. ''

'' Promise ? '' Kate asked.

'' Promise, '' Tony smiled.

'' Well, this is it. I am done. You can take the rest back, I am going to change now, '' Kate said.

'' You are not done yet. You still have something in there, '' Tony said.

'' No, I am pretty sure this is it, '' Kate said.

'' Think again Katie, '' Tony smiled.

'' No way that I am trying on this underwear and showing it to you, '' Kate said.

'' I am not expecting you to show me. Just try it on. Well, showing would be nice of course, even for you, but I understand you even. Sort of, '' Tony said.

'' Then hold on a sec. It should be fast, but you are not seeing any of this Tony, '' Kate smirked.

'' I am seeing it. In my dreams, '' Tony said and closed his eyes.

'' Perv, '' Kate mouthed.

'' Mhmm, '' Tony moaned.

***

Later that day...

Tony, Kate, Dana, Isabella, Alexandra, Chris, Zvi and Ramon were sitting in cafeteria and having lunch. Dana and Chris were cuddling, Isabella and Ramon were talking with each other, Alexandra was trying to flirt with Tony while Zvi was looking for Kate's attention. Tony and Kate both noticed it and they made moves toward each other. First Tony had his arm around her, then Kate had her hand on his knee. Then Tony pulled her closer to him and Kate held his other hand. All those movements had no effort. Alexandra and Zvi were still flirting.. or more like trying to flirt. Then Tony took started feeding her his cake and Kate acted like it was their usual thing. After the cake Alexandra calmed down, but Zvi kept on flirting. That made Tony mad, so he started flirting her harder.

'' Hey honey, '' he said to her ear.

'' Tony my darling. That man is freaking me out, '' Kate whispered, but kept smile on her face.

'' I know. That's why I'm gonna flirt with you more and you will act like it is usual, '' Tony said.

'' If that keeps him away, then I can even sleep with you, '' Kate said.

'' I'll keep that in mind, '' he smirked.

'' And I will keep in my mind to think twice before saying anything to you, '' Kate said.

'' Why ? I would love to hear everything, '' Tony smirked.

Since Tony and Kate were whispering all the time Zvi had no idea what they talked about and they didn't notice him that much either.

'' Excuse me Tony, I was talking with a lady, '' Zvi said.

'' Sorry Zvi. I didn't know I can't talk with my girlfriend, '' Tony said.

'' I was talking with her first here, '' Zvi said.

'' I slept with her first, so she is mine, '' Tony said.

Kate's jaw fell open and Tony kissed her cheek to remind her to close her mouth.


	5. They look cute

_'' Excuse me Tony, I was talking with a lady, '' Zvi said._

_'' Sorry Zvi. I didn't know I can't talk with my girlfriend, '' Tony said._

_'' I was talking with her first here, '' Zvi said._

_'' I slept with her first, so she is mine, '' Tony said._

_Kate's jaw fell open and Tony kissed her cheek to remind her to close her mouth._

_*** _

'' Oh, Katie... Why you look so shocked ? '' Zvi asked.

'' Because usually DiNozzo doesn't speak about our sex life, '' Kate said.

Zvi looked at Tony and Tony nod.

'' And Zvi, only I call her Katie, lose it. It is Kate or ms. Todd, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah sure. Can we go on now ? '' Dana asked when she finished her meal.

Everybody nod and so they payed the bill and continued shopping. Tony and Kate managed to get away for a sec, so they could discuss some things.

'' You don't say things like that never again, '' Kate said.

'' Hey. What I was supposed to do ? You should be my girlfriend and should care about you. If someone is flirting with you, I should be jealous and stopping that someone. That's what boyfriends should too, and I am not planning on sucking at it, '' Tony said.

'' Just... I don't know.. Give me a warning or something, '' Kate said.

'' What should I do then ?? Hey Katie, warning I am talking about our life together as a couple now. Stay on... And it would be normal and not suspicious at all. I think so too, '' Tony said.

'' Calm down. Sorry, I wasn't expecting this. Let's go back now. And no such things. You can live without mentioning those, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. I guess so. I'm sorry Kate, '' Tony said.

'' Apology accepted, '' Kate smiled.

He took her hand and they walked back to shop others were. It was Armani shop. Tony found himself a couple of suits to try on, and Kate made suggestions. The group was together in changing rooms, where men were trying on their clothes.

'' You looked hot in this gray one, '' Kate said to Tony when he had changed back to his street clothes.

'' You think ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said.

'' Then I am buying it, '' Tony said.

'' Good boy, '' Kate said.

***

The whole day passed in the mall and they were all tired after arriving home. When Tony and Kate opened the doors, they both collapsed on couch after throwing bags somewhere and taking off shoes.

'' I am so tired, '' Tony said.

'' I know. I am too, '' Kate said.

'' I am not getting myself upstairs tonight. Go if you want to be alone, but I am staying here, '' Tony said.

'' Screw it. I am so tired. I can't move upstairs, I would fall asleep before, '' Kate said.

'' Good. But no, you can't have the full blanket. I want it too, so you have to share, '' Tony said.

'' Fine with me, '' Kate said.

Tony took the blanket from the ground and covered himself and Kate with it. They fell asleep soon after that.

***

Gibbs, McGee and Jenny were sitting in another apartment watching Kate and Tony.

'' They look cute, '' Jenny said.

'' Director, they have to play lovers not be them. They don't look cute, they look like they want to be fired, '' Gibbs said.

'' I think it is good that 2 agents get well. The work is more efficient then too, '' Jenny said.

'' Ya think ? '' Gibbs asked. It was clear that he was not happy.

'' Director, a word. McGee, go get coffee, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes, boss. Your regular ? '' he asked.

'' Yes and same to director, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes boss, '' McGee said and left the apartment.

'' Jethro, let them be. Let them do what they want, '' Jenny said.

'' No ! I have to be responsible for that. Romance between 2 agents never work. I guess you know that Jen. You were an agent having affair with another agent too, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yes. I know it. Just because we didn't work, doesn't mean that they won't if they will have anything at all. It is not always thing, '' Jenny said.

'' I know DiNozzo and I know Kate. She is a woman and DiNozzo is like I was a long time ago, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah he is. I noticed it too. But he is a good guy, same as you Jethro. Just let them be and maybe they will have something romantic, but it might also bring them closer together as friends and partners and next time you have your undercover agents, who know what to do and how to do. They will be partners, who always have each other back and they work like one. That for sure, no matter how they end this mission, '' Jenny said.

'' I guess you are right. I just don't want DiNozzo to break Kate's heart, '' Gibbs said.

'' I know and he won't, '' Jenny said.

'' How you know ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' He is like you, Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' Jen... '' Gibbs said.

Jenny didn't let him finish, she put a finger on his mouth and looked into his eyes. She has missed those blue eyes looking at her all the time. He removed her finger from his lips and stepped even closer to her. His arms were holding her like they would do it every day. She had her arms on his shoulder. Gibbs moved his lips closer to hers, and there was just a millimeter between maybe, when she turned away.

'' I can't Jethro, '' she said.

'' Yeah. It is not the first time you say no to me, '' he said.

'' Sorry, '' Jenny said.

She removed her hands from his shoulders and tried to step back, but Gibbs didn't let her go.

'' I am sorry Jen. I just can't let you walk away, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro ? What are you doing ? '' Jenny asked.

Gibbs smiled and kissed her, without letting her turn her face away. She was stunned, but then responded and her arms were around him again.

They broke apart, when they heard McGee coming back.

'' Thank you director, '' Gibbs said.

'' You're welcome Jethro, '' Jenny said.

McGee entered the room.

'' Your coffee boss and director, '' McGee said.

'' Thank you McGee. Now go to sleep. We will watch our agents tonight, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you boss. Wake me if you need me, '' McGee said.

'' We sure will, '' Jenny said.

McGee nod and went to sleep in another room. Gibbs and Jenny looked at the computer screen and saw that Tony and Kate were sleeping more close now. Kate had her head on his chest and his arm around her, but they were still asleep.

'' I guess you are right Jen. I might give them a try, '' Gibbs said.

'' That's all I'm asking, '' Jenny said and smiled.

***

McGee was in room next to Gibbs and Jenny. He was lying awake on bed, thinking about Gibbs and Jenny – they obviously have a thing and so have Kate and Tony or if they are not having it now, then they will. But he has only a memory of Abby, a while ago. He looked at his phone, no-one to call... No girl to call. He kept staring at the phone and picture of Abby, he didn't move.

'' Abby, '' he whispered.

Then he looked a while her photo and decided to send a text message.

_Abby, hey ! I know it is late and you might be a sleep, but I just wanted to say goodnight. I guess you are not awake, but I'll call you tomorrow and sleep well, Tim. _

After that McGee put his phone on counter and he fell asleep. What he didn't hear was her phone vibrating soon, with a text message coming in.

_Good night Tim. Sleep well, we'll talk tomorrow then, Abby._


	6. But I love you

The next day...

Tony and Kate woke up by the phone ringing. Tony reached out his hand and answered.

'' DiNozzo, '' he said.

'' Tony, what the hell are you doing ? Get up right now and meet me in coffee shop, '' Gibbs said and he sounded angry.

'' Yeah, boss. I will be right there, '' Tony said and hung up.

'' Who was it ? '' Kate asked – phone had woken her up too.

'' Boss, mad and wants me in coffee shop, now, '' Tony said.

'' Alone ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah. I think I'm gonna be hard to find after that meeting. You can sleep, I'll wake you when I am back, '' Tony said and kissed her forehead.

She nod and fell back asleep the minute Tony left. He went upstairs, changed clothes and went back down. He smiled at Kate sleeping figure and went out. When he reached the coffee shop, Gibbs was already waiting for him.

'' Hey boss. Good morning isn't it ? '' Tony said and sat down with Gibbs.

'' Yeah yeah. Wanna talk about last night ? How you and Kate fell asleep in one bed, the lights were out and even after the movie you didn't move ? I thought I warned you, so you won't even look at Kate, but instead you sleep with her. So, give me a reason not to kill you right here, '' Gibbs said and he was angry indeed.

'' I didn't sleep with her. It was a long day, we watched a movie and I fell asleep, I woke up, when you called me. I think Kate did the same thing, it was not on purpose and it won't happen again, '' Tony said and drank coffee.

'' Yeah. Make sure it never happens again, because next time, you will be dead, and this time really. No go back and make breakfast, you own that to Kate, '' Gibbs said.

'' On my way boss, '' Tony said and left.

Tony arrived back house and managed to move around without waking up Kate. He showered and dressed. Then he woke up Kate.

'' What did Gibbs want ? '' Kate asked, when she saw Tony there.

'' Nothing new really. He threatened to kill me if we sleep in same bed again, or if I do anything unprofessional. But it is old thing, '' Tony said.

'' Oh, I'm sorry Tony, it is my fault too, '' Kate said.

'' It's okay Kate. Go shower now, I'll make breakfast. Now go, we have a meeting with others later, '' Tony said.

'' Okay, '' Kate said and stood up. She took shower, dressed and then went to kitchen, where Tony finished with breakfast.

'' Smells good, '' Kate said.

'' Tastes even better, '' Tony said.

They had breakfast and had a small talk over nothing really.

***

Jenny and McGee were waiting in house for Gibbs to return. Jenny was pacing in room, and McGee chatted with Abby on phone. Finally the door opened – McGee hung up and Jenny stopped pacing.

'' What happened ? '' Jenny asked Gibbs.

'' I brought coffee, '' Gibbs said and gave Jenny and McGee a cup.

'' How is Tony ? '' Jenny asked again.

'' He is alive, '' Gibbs assured.

'' Mhmm. What did you do ? '' Jenny asked.

'' We talked. He went back to make breakfast for Kate. I told him, what I needed and that was it. Then I came back here too. Tony knows the rules and he is not going to break them, '' Gibb said.

'' Okay. What is today's plan boss ? '' McGee asked.

'' I don't know. I am waiting for a call, '' Gibbs said.

'' I guess we have time then, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah. We have time, just to relax, '' Gibbs agreed.

McGee called Abby again, and started chatting from where they stopped the last time. Jenny and Gibbs went to other room and started talking about their things, everything they want to say, but are not supposed to in front of others.

***

Tony and Kate finished breakfast and then started watching TV. Soon after that Tony's phone rang.

'' Who ? '' Kate asked.

'' Chris, '' Tony said to Kate. '' Tony, '' he said to Chris.

_'' We have a mission, are you in ? ''_ Chris asked.

'' I sure am, '' Tony said.

_'' Well, this includes your girlfriend too, I guess, ''_ Chris said.

'' What ? How ? '' Tony asked.

_'' Well, we are having a long shot deal coming. But the dealers are in Paris and we have to get __there. We will be staying at least for a week, I think Kate would like to come too, ''_ Chris said.

'' What about Dana and others ? '' Tony asked.

_'' They are coming, it is Paris after all, '' _Chris smiled.

'' Okay, I guess we are coming then too. When ? '' Tony asked.

_'' The plane leaves in 5 hours. Call when you are in airport, I will get you tickets then, '' _Chris said.

'' Okay, see you then, '' Tony said.

_'' See you, ''_ Chris said and hung up.

Tony smiled to Kate, Kate stared at him like he had gone crazy.

'' What ? '' She asked at last.

'' Guess where we are going ? '' Tony said and kept smiling.

'' I don't know ? New York ? '' Kate asked.

'' Come on Kate, '' Tony looked disappointed.

'' Okay... Um, LA ? '' She asked and smiled, hoped that she was right.

'' No. We are going to.... Paris ! '' Tony shouted almost. He was excited.

'' Seriously ? To Paris ? When ? How long ? '' Kate asked.

'' Seriously Katie. Airplane takes off in 5 hours and we will be staying for at least a week, '' Tony said.

'' Yay !! I have never been there before. Wonder what Gibbs will tell ? '' Kate asked.

'' We'll know it after we call, '' Tony said and took his cell.

Tony dialed Gibbs and put on speaker.

_'' Yeah, Gibbs, '' _Gibbs said.

'' We are going to a mission today. It is a long shot and our greatest chance to get them, '' Tony said.

_'' Good. When are you going ? '' _Gibbs asked.

'' In five hours, '' Tony said.

_'' And where ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

'' Paris, '' Kate said.

'' At least a week, '' Tony said.

_'' Paris ?! At least a week ?! You are not going to Paris ! ''_ Gibbs shouted.

'' What ? It is part of mission you gave us, or agreed actually, but it doesn't matter. The point is that you agreed and we are now getting a chance to end this mission and you are saying no ? Despite everything and the fact that I said that we are going ? '' Tony asked.

_'' Yeah. You are staying here, '' _Gibbs said.

'' But why ? '' Kate almost begged.

_'' Because I say so ! ''_ Gibbs shouted.

On the other side of the line Kate and Tony heard Gibbs pissed off and someone was trying to grab the cell, but Gibbs was not letting and he was too angry. Finally that someone got the phone, Kate and Tony looked at each other.

_'' Tony, Kate, you are going. I am saying it as the director, so pack your bags, but I expect that you are calling and not making stupid things. Take laptop with you for sure, '' _Jenny said.

'' Thank you director, '' Kate and Tony said.

_'' Have a nice trip, '' _Jenny said and hang up.

'' We're going to Paris ! '' Kate shouted.

'' We are going to Paris ! '' Tony shouted.

They smiled and then hugged each other. They both were so happy about the news. Then they ran upstairs and started to pack. They met others in airport after a couple of hours. Chris gave them tickets and they entered the plain. Kate had a seat next to window and Tony next to him. The plane took off and they are supposed to land in Paris soon...

***

In the other house...

Gibbs was angry about the Paris thing and he was even more pissed off at Jenny. She had no right to take the phone and send his agents to Paris.

'' McGee, could you give us a moment... Well, since we have nothing to do here in next week, you can go home or to headquarter, you decide, '' Jenny said to McGee.

'' Yes director, '' McGee said and left.

'' Jethro. You had no right to get so angry because of your personal connection with Paris, '' Jenny said.

'' I have. I know these fool agents. What I don't know is how they are going to behave, '' Gibbs said.

'' They behave just fine, '' Jenny said.

'' How you know ? Paris changes people, it changed me and it will change them, '' Gibbs said.

'' How it changed then ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I never thought I would fall in my partner. That's what Paris stands for me... Breaking rules. That's why, '' Gibbs said and he became getting calm.

'' So you regret falling in love with me ? '' Jenny asked, but before Gibbs answered she rushed out.

'' But I love you. I don't regret it, it's just what Paris reminds me... You, and finding a true love, '' Gibbs said although Jenny was gone.


	7. He is a good guy

The plane landed in Paris. Everybody rushed out of the plane. Tony and Kate were pulled with flow. Soon they got their luggage and Tony was a gentleman by taking Kate's things too.

'' Give me my things, I don't need you to carry those, '' Kate protested.

'' We are in Paris Kate. Relax, beside what kind of boyfriend doesn't carry bags ? '' Tony asked.

'' You are not my boyfriend, '' Kate said.

'' Sorry, Katie. We are here as boyfriend and girlfriend. And you don't have to like it all the time, but now I am carrying your things, and you are allowed to play loving girlfriend and do your thing, '' Tony explained.

'' Sorry, I guess you are right, I am just used with carrying my own things, '' Kate said.

'' Not with me, '' Tony smiled.

'' Wonder where they are waiting us ? '' Kate asked as they walked through the airport.

'' I don't know. Maybe outside, '' Tony guessed.

'' Maybe. Then we hear about this mission that made Gibbs mad, '' Kate said.

'' Well, yeah, but Kate... We are in Paris ! '' Tony cheered.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said and smile appeared on her lips.

They saw Chris and Dana waiting for them in entrance.

'' Others took a taxi and they are in hotel already. We are going together, since you are new to this thing. I'll explain things, when it is time, '' Chris said.

'' And we are going shopping with girls later, '' Dana said to Kate and she sounded excited.

'' Yay ! '' Kate said and forced a smile.

Tony gave her a look that said, it's okay. Kate smiled to them and they sat into taxi and drove to hotel.

Back in DC...

Jenny looked down from stairs and saw Gibbs working with McGee and 2 new agents. One of them was Ziva David – she took over Kate's place. Ziva is Mossad officer working in NCIS for awhile, and the other new agent is Michelle Lee. Agent Lee is temporary here to make Gibbb's team here also efficient. McGee was temporary senior field agent and he took over Tony's desk. And Gibbs was still working behind his desk, Abby was still in lab and Ducky in autopsy with Palmer.

Jenny walked to bullpen and saw that everybody looked at her.

'' Any news about the case ? '' Jenny asked.

'' David and Lee are looking for leads, right now we have nothing. McGee is checking phone records and bank account, Abby hasn't called me yet and Ducky finished, shot to heart was the killing one, his record should be on your table, director, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you for update agent Gibbs. Do you have any news on DiNozzo and Todd ? '' Jenny asked.

'' They should land soon. If they call, I let you know, '' Gibbs said.

'' That would be good. Let me know if you know more, '' Jenny said and she turned to leave.

McGee's phone rang.

'' McGee, '' he said.

_'' Tim, I have something, '' _Abby said.

'' I'll be right there, '' McGee said and hang up. '' Abby has something, '' he said to Gibbs.

'' Director, I know something more, '' Gibbs said.

'' Let's go then, '' Jenny replied.

Ziva and Lee stood up to be ready for following.

'' McGee, come, '' Gibbs called instead.

McGee ran to elevator and they went down.

Lee and Ziva looked at each other with distinguish in their eyes, then sat down.

'' They have like a secret code or anything. McGee is inside and we are out, we are the ones who do the work and they grab the glory, '' Ziva said.

'' I agree. We are not even invited to Abby's lab or autopsy, only this paper thing, and just some field work, '' Lee said.

Paris.

Tony and Kare were in hotel. They had a room with kitchen corner, bathroom, TV and one huge bed. They were both lying on bed, exhausted from flight.

'' Should we call Gibbs ? '' Kate asked.

'' We should. But what if we call Abby ? She wants to hear about us too for sure, '' Tony proposed.

'' Yeah. Let's call her first, '' Kate said and took the phone.

'' I'm gonna shower, you can handle Abby by yourself, I'll support you with Gibbs, '' Tony said and went to bathroom.

'' Great, '' Kate said and dialed Abby.

_'' Kate ! How are you ? How is Paris ? Is Tony annoying you with those stupid movies already ? I miss you so much, please come back soon, this place needs you two back here. Do your undercover __thing really fast and then come back and then you'll gonna tell me everything... Kate, are you still there, you haven't said a word, '' _Abby said.

'' Hey Abs. I am still here, you just didn't give me a chance to talk, '' Kate said.

_'' Sorry, I just missed you so much. How is Tony ? Where is he ? ''_ Abby asked.

'' He is okay. He is taking a shower, he says hi, but he promised to support me with Gibbs, since he is not very happy about this Paris thing, '' Kate said.

_'' Sorry Kate, '' _Abby said.

'' Gibbs is there ? '' Kate asked.

_'' Hey Kate ! How is to be in Paris ? '' _Gibbs said and answered Kate's question.

'' Gibbs ! Hi ! Paris is good, warmer than DC, but we only arrived. I think boys are running some business today, but I don't know really, Chris promised to let Tony know when it is right time or something, I guess this time I am not helpful, '' Kate said.

_'' When Tony is ready, let him call me, I need a word with him, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' Let him know. So what have we missed in office ? '' Kate asked.

_'' First Hey Kate, you are missed. Second there are new agents Ziva David from Mossad and agent Lee came from other department. They are your replacements and I have to say that you are so much better, ''_ McGee said.

'' Hey McGee !! Good to be missed. Now only director is missing from this... She also knows about the mission … And Ducky too, I guess he knows too, '' Kate said.

_'' Hello agent Todd, I am not missing anything. How are you and DiNozzo getting along ? ''_ Jenny asked.

'' Director ! Hey. I am getting with Tony nicely, he is a good agent and a good guy, '' Kate said.

_'' Kate !! '_' Gibbs yelled.

'' Ouch, that was my ear, Gibbs. What did I say ? '' Kate asked.

_'' Tony is a good guy, '' _Abby said.

'' Gibbs. He is a friend, this is it, no worries here. He is just a nice guy, but don't worry – today I am going shopping and Tony is doing that business thing, '' Kate said.

_'' Okay. Then get me Tony right now, he is clean enough, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' He is on shower and I should disturb him ? '' Kate asked.

_'' Just get him ! '' _Gibbs ordered.

'' Yes, Gibbs. Wait, I have to get him out of shower first, '' Kate said and left the phone on bed. She walked angrily to bathroom and opened the door.

'' Tony, Gibbs is mad, because I said that you are nice and then he asked me to get you out of shower, '' Kate said.

'' Now ? I am washing my hair, and shampoo is all over my hair and body, '' Tony protested.

'' Make it fast, I can't stand my boss anymore. He is too into this mission, first when we had to live together and then Paris. I am not facing him alone, '' Kate said, she was getting more angry.

'' You are not facing him, it's just a phone Kate, '' Tony said.

'' You have a minute to get out of there, '' Kate said and shut the door.

She waited behind the door until Tony came out. He was still wet and only had towel around his waist. They walked to bed and Tony took phone, but it on speaker and took a breath.

'' Hey boss. What was so urgent ? '' Tony asked.

_'' DiNozzo !! What did you do to Kate ? '' _Gibbs asked, or more like yelled.

'' I did nothing. We are friends and partners, this is it, '' Tony defended himself.

_'' I am not buying it. When you get back I'll have a talk with you. Now talk to me about this mission, I am beginning not to like it, '' _Gibbs said.

'' I know nothing. I will know it on the way, when I have to know, but I'll let you know, '' Tony said.

_'' And it better be like that. If not... '_' Gibbs warned.

'' Yeah, I got it boss, '' Tony said.

Before Gibbs could tell anything they heard a knock and then door was opened.

'' Bye mom, dad, Abs and Timmy, I'll call you later, '' Tony said and hung up. It was Chris who entered.

'' Hope I didn't disturb, but we are going in hour, '' Chris said.

'' I just called home. I'm gonna change and then I am good to come. I'll see you downstairs ? '' Tony asked.

''Yeah. Kate come with Tony, you are going shopping with girls, I assume. We are going on same time as usual, '' Chris said.

'' Okay, I'll get ready, '' Kate said.

'' See you down in hour then, '' Chris said and left.

The door shut, Tony ran to bathroom and changed clothes, Kate looked for her things and then she went for a shower. Tony sent McGee a text, saying that business trip starts in hour. They had time to chat a bit and Tony calmed Kate down, since she was worried about this mission thing. Then they went down, others were waiting already. Tony kissed her cheek for goodbye and then he sat into a car with Chris, Zvi and Ramon, when Kate, Isabella, Alexandra and Dana took a taxi and drove to Paris center. Kate had her fingers crossed when they drove, just in case for Tony.

In Washington DC.

It was night already. McGee was in lab with Abby as usual, they sat on couch and chatted. Mostly about Paris and then computer things. They talked about Gibbs also, how he was about this Tony and Kate mission.

After awhile, when they had nothing to talk about anymore they sat there quiet. Finally McGee took all the strength he had and kissed Abby. Abby took it as a surprise, but she responded to him fast. They kissed on that couch until they had to catch their breath.

'' Timmy... '' Abby almost whispered.

'' I know, I am so sorry Abby, I don't know what I was thinking, '' Tim started rambling.

'' What ? Why ? You don't like kissing me ? '' Abby asked.

'' What ? Of course I do, '' Tim said.

'' Then no need to apologize, '' Abby smiled.

'' I like you Abby. A lot, '' Tim said.

'' I know. I like you a lot too, '' Abby said.

They smiled and kissed again.

In director's office...

Gibbs and Jenny were finishing their dinner. They said no words mostly because Jenny was still mad at Gibbs and Gibbs was worried about Kate and mostly Tony. He never admitted it though, but he was really worried about his senior agent. So they ate and stared table together there. After they finished neither of them moved or said anything for awhile.

'' You are worried, '' Jenny said finally.

'' I am not. They are not worth worrying for, '' Gibbs said and looked at her.

'' I have always known what you are thinking of, '' Jenny said.

'' Not always. I am not worried about them, I am worried that they are going to get caught, '' Gibbs said.

'' You are not so good liar. Admit or not, but you are worried about them, '' Jenny said.

'' I am scared that they will fall for each other, '' Gibbs admitted.

'' Jethro... '' Jenny said, realizing why he was against it all, why Tony had to hug walls and why he warned him so... He was scared Tony would do the same he did once...

**Since there is a lack of reviews I am saying that without 5 reviews, I am not starting to write a new chapter. If you still like this story, then let me know, if not then I'll write a finish and that's it. Let me know what you think, and if you don't like the story - fine, I can take negative review... Just tell me your thoughts...**

**Liina  
**


	8. Or was it destiny ?

**Sorry it took me so long, I have been busy with school... Well anyway, read and review, let me know if you are still with me :) .**

**Liina  
**

Paris...

Tony, Chris, Zvi and Ramon drove about 10 kilometers out of Paris, where was an old house, at first glance seemed to be abandoned. They stopped and everybody got out of car. Tony looked at surroundings just in case.

'' Tony, it is our friend's friend so to say. We are told that she has a mission for us, and that's all we know. So there is nothing more to say to you, '' Chris said.

'' But I am warning you, if you are coming in, then you can't quit this mission. You know too much then and even if you move, we have people in everywhere, I will know. And if I find you, then you won't be alive for much longer. Got it ? '' Zvi asked.

'' Yeah, I got it. Anything else I need to know ? '' Tony asked.

'' Nope. Oh, one thing. Let us do all the talking, okay ? You just stand there, observe and answer if she is asking you, otherwise you stay quiet. You need to learn, soon you will be as trained as me, Zvi and Chris. This is your first big mission, we are counting on you too, '' Ramon said.

'' Okay. Observe, stay shut and don't run away from this mission. I think I can do it, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go then, '' Chris said and they stepped into the house.

It was covered with dust everywhere, and there was no-one inside, at least seemed to be.

In Washington D.C.

Gibbs was sitting behind his desk thinking. He had gone to Paris undercover with another agent too, it was a long time ago. He made a mistake by falling in love, but thinking now... Was it really a mistake ? Or was it destiny ?

Abby and Tim were in lab, still holding each other. They were kissing until they needed to catch their breath and then started kissing all over again. No-one bothered them there, beside it was homey there. They both spend a lot of time in work and Abby in her lab, with Tim there too. It's what they do.

Jenny was looking over to bullpen. It was awfully quiet in there. There were no Kate and Tony nagging with each other, Gibbs wasn't slapping anyone or barking orders. Tim wasn't there either, so Jethro would have someone to talk with, about other topics, but case. Ziva and Michelle Lee were doing paperwork and also looking for leads on current case. Jethro was sitting behind his desk, thinking, so he was quiet too. It was not usual, from what she had heard from times before her time, but the quiet seemed to be usual now.

Ducky was in his lab doing autopsy with Jimmy. It was their current case – Jane Doe, about 26 years old, dark hair and apparently dead. She was beautiful. They finished with that pretty fast, because there was only one shot and it was the killing one. Death was instant. Ducky sat behind his desk and looked at the photos he had there. There was Abby and Tim, Kate and Tony, Gibbs and Jenny, Ziva and Michelle, he with Jimmy... The team. It was becoming his family without really doing anything special. It just happened. But the thing with this family is that they might die every day they are working in field. There have been a couple of things, where they almost died. For example Tony got plague, he had been kidnapped and lost. No-one wants to say goodbye to family, but Ducky had faced that situation, when it is possible. And not to mention the fact that Tony and Kate are in Paris, doing undercover work and if the cover is blown then they are probably dead. It's not what he wants to live through. He can't.

In Paris...

Kate, Alexandra, Isabella and Dana were shopping. Well, Kate was more worried and she didn't buy that much things like other girls. Dana was the one to notice it first. She went to Kate, when Kate was sitting on bench outside the shop, not even coming in. There was clearly something bothering her.

'' Hey. What's wrong Kate ? '' Dana asked and sat next to her.

'' Hey. Nothing, I'm fine, '' Kate said.

'' I can see that something is bothering you, '' Dana said.

'' It's just... I am worried about Tony. I know he is a big guy and can take care of himself, but I still worry, '' Kate said.

'' I know. I am worried about Chris too. It really never goes away, the feeling that something is wrong. That's why we shop, to keep our thought away from our men. Come in, it helps, trust me, '' Dana said.

'' You might be right. I just... I don't wanna lose him, '' Kate said.

'' I know. But they will come back safe... This is only the first day, they will get mission today and after that you should be worried, not today Kate, '' Dana said.

'' Oh god. You mean, they could die ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah... But they are still alive at this moment. The world is dangerous place. You could get plague or cancer and die. You could be blown up by suicide bomber. You might get shot while you are jogging, if gangs are dealing with their paybacks. You could die every day, it is fact. The world is too dangerous and I think worrying is not making it safe, '' Dana said.

'' Yeah, I know. I guess you are right, worrying isn't helping. Let's go shopping, '' Kate said.

'' Good girl Kate, '' Dana said.

Kate nod and traveled back in time. The last time she was said good girl, was when she and Tony were having argument about she sleeping with a gun under the pillow. When she told Gibbs, he said good girl to her. And it was the last time. After having that flashback she went to shop and looked for clothes that fit her.

About 10 kilometers from Paris...

Tony, Chris, Ramon and Zvi walked in that house.

'' Chris, sure this is right place, '' Zvi asked.

'' Yes. I was told to come here, '' Chris said.

'' Okay, let's look around, '' Ramon said.

'' Yeah. Tony and Zvi go to upstairs, I am taking this one with Ramon, '' Chris said.

'' You are punishing me, '' Zvi said through his teeth.

'' Just go with it, '' Chris said.

Zvi sent Chris an evil glance and went up with Tony. They looked around and saw no sign of somebody in there. Suddenly Tony heard a car coming there.

'' Someone is coming, '' he said to Zvi.

'' Good imagination boy, '' Zvi laughed.

'' I just heard a car parking here. Look outside the window, if you don't believe me, but now I am going down to tell others too that we have company, '' Tony said and ran down.

Zvi looked at him and then went to window. It was black BMW. Tony was right. He also ran down.

'' We have company, a car just came, '' Tony said to Chris and Ramon.

'' Okay. I guess this is our person, but just in case cover, '' Chris said.

'' Yeah, '' Ramon agreed and they went to another room.

Chris, Ramon and Zvi took out a gun.

'' You know how to use it ? '' Ramon asked Tony and offered a gun.

'' Yeah, I think I manage, '' Tony said and took a gun Ramon offered him.

'' Shh, '' Zvi said.

The door opened and 5 people came in. One female, about in Gibbs age and 4 younger men. They all were armed.

'' They should be here. I saw car outside, '' the woman said.

'' I look upstairs, '' One guard said.

'' Okay. I was told that I can trust them, so I hope I get my revenge at last, '' the lady said again.

Tony, Zvi, Chris and Ramon looked at each other while their company as in other room. Chris nod to Ramon and it was sign that they are going out. Chris stepped out of the door first. Others right behind him.

'' Who are you ? '' the woman said and 3 guards aimed them.

'' I am Chris. I believe we talked over some people. I was told to come here and expect a mission. I guess you are the one giving me one, '' Chris said.

'' Oh. You are a friend of Ari's ? '' the woman said.

'' Yes. He is sort of my boss, '' Chris said.

'' Good. How would you like to get a mission and if you will complete it, I promise the pay is worth it, '' the lady said.

'' Let's sit down and talk about it, '' Chris said.

'' Let's go to living room, '' the lady said to them. Then she ordered drinks from her guards.

Everybody sat down around table in living room.

'' My name is Svetlana, I don't think you know it, '' the lady said.

'' Chris. ''

'' Ramon. ''

'' Zvi. ''

'' Tony. ''

'' Nice to meet you gentlemen, '' Svetlana said.

'' Nice to meet you, Svetlana, '' Ramon said.

'' Now the mission. It happened a long time ago, here in Paris. I was with a man, who I really loved, but he was killed. I managed to find the killer in time. I was supposed to be killed to, but the girl that was there too hesitated and so I am alive. Now I know where they are and with you guys I have access to them. I am not allowed to go to states. The targets are living in Washington D.C. and Ari told me you are living there, '' Svetlana said.

'' Yes, mam, we are. And we are happy to take the mission. But we need names and some kind of contact, '' Ramon said.

'' Well, there is a problem. Do you know anything about agency called NCIS ? '' Svetlana asked.

'' No. Do you ? '' Chris asked others.

''No, '' Ramon and Zvi said.

'' Tony, you know anything about it ? '' Chris asked.

'' Um... Has it something to do with navy and crimes ? One of my friend was investigated by them, '' Tony said.

'' Very good Tony. I believe I can give you the lead in this mission, '' Svetlana said.

'' Oh, I don't think I am good enough. There are better choices like Chris and Zvi and Ramon. I just joined them, '' Tony said.

'' No problem. You'll learn faster handsome boy, '' Svetlana started flirting.

'' Oh... Then, what is the mission, '' Tony asked, scared to hear the answer.

'' Well, it is not that simple. The man who killed my lover is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the lady, who hesitated is Jenny Shepard. They are lovers too, at least were, '' Svetlana said.

'' Oh... You want me to kidnap them ? '' Tony asked.

'' Oh no boy. I don't want you to kidnap them, I want you to kill them, '' Svetlana said.


	9. We're in this together

'' And how am I supposed to kill them ? Just sneak into NCIS or their homes and shoot ? '' Tony asked, trying to hide the fear and surprise.

'' It's up to you Tony, I just want the bodies, '' Svetlana said.

'' How much time I have ? '' Tony asked.

'' How long it takes ? '' Svetlana asked.

'' I don't know. Depends on how long it takes to break into NCIS, '' Tony said hoping to win time and slowly get out of killing his bosses.

'' I give you 2 months, NCIS is guarded, but not enough, it's simple to get in. But Gibbs and Shepherd are really hard. Gibbs is really accurate with guns and Jenny is good. You can go with your girlfriend or someone. Jenny won't kill women, she is too emotional for that, '' Svetlana explained.

'' 2 months... I guess I can try, '' Tony said.

'' Good boy. Chris here has my number, you'll have it from there and call me, if you need any supply or anything at all, '' Svetlana said.

'' Thank you, '' Tony said.

'' Okay, the mission is given over, now get to work and I want results, '' Svetlana said and stood up. She called her men and they left.

Zvi looked at Tony with anger, Chris and Ramon were more surprised.

'' Good job DiNozzo, your first time here and you are taking cases from me, '' Zvi said.

'' I don't want this case, I am not experienced enough. But I guess now I am already doing it, '' Tony said.

Zvi looked at him with disgust and then attacked him. Tony was surprised, when Zvi punched him. He didn't let Zvi act like that, so he punched back. They started fighting until Ramon and Chris came between.

'' What is wrong with you man ? '' Ramon asked Zvi.

'' Dude, he started. It was supposed to be my mission, '' Zvi said.

'' He didn't take your mission ? He was offered, no, the mission was given to him. He had no choice, Svetlana is a lady that you say no thanks, '' Chris said.

'' But he said he knows NCIS, '' Zvi protested.

'' I didn't say that. I was not sure, I knew it is investigating marine crimes or something and that's it. I was asked and I answer if I know anything, '' Tony said.

'' Calm down guys, '' Chris calmed.

'' Let's drive back, pick up ladies, then change and dinner after that, okay ? '' Ramon asked.

Everybody mumbled '' yeah '' n

They sat into the car and started driving back to Paris. Tony was deep in thought. He assumed that he had to kill someone in this mission, but not anyone he knows. Not his boss and his boss's boss. It even didn't cross his mind, not even for a second.

Kate, Dana, Alexandra and Isabella were finishing shopping and so they were sitting in cafeteria eating. Kate ordered coffee and sandwich, while others had steak, she just didn't feel hungry.

'' Kate, are you not hungry ? '' Dana asked Kate.

'' No, I am just... not hungry, '' Kate replied.

'' Admit that you are worried. It's okay for new ones, I remember Dana couldn't sleep for a week or something after Paris trip, '' Isabella said.

'' I am worried. I just don't want to lose my guy, beside I have been near losing him for a couple of times, '' Kate said.

'' Okay. Um... are we going to hotel after or another round ? '' Isabella asked.

'' I think hotel, guys should be back soon too, we can have dinner later together, '' Dana said.

'' Good, my legs are killing me, '' Alexandra said.

'' Yeah, '' Dana, Kate and Isabella agreed.

NCIS, Washington D.C.

Tim, Ziva and Michelle were sitting in bullpen solving a case, while Gibbs was having a conversation with Jenny. Abby was working in her lab. Ducky and Jimmy were still doing autopsy on their latest case victim. It seemed to be a serial killer, killing women younger that 30.

Jenny was sitting behind her desk and Gibbs opposite them.

'' Jen, why did you send my agents on this mission ? Anyone could do it, '' Gibbs asked.

'' Because your agents are the best and it was easier to talk to you than anyone I don't know, '' Jenny explained.

'' But why this mission ? Is there anything other than just that squad ? Maybe someone from the past or anything ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, at least I can't come up with anyone, '' Jenny said.

'' It is Paris. There will be someone familiar anyway, '' Gibbs said.

'' Like the hotel manager or that restaurant waiter or random passenger ? '' Jenny asked.

'' No. You know what I mean. They are there anyway, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny stood up from her chair and walked over to Gibbs. She stood in front of him and watched him.

'' You can keep on talking, but I am going to kiss you right now, '' Jenny said and leaned over. Their lips met and it was kiss full of passion. Gibbs pulled her to his lap and started undoing her shirt, when his phone started vibrating on his pocket. He looked caller id – Tony.

'' It better be good DiNozzo, '' Gibbs snapped to phone.

Paris, night.

Everybody had reached the hotel. They were down to agree on dinner time.

'' Is 8 pm too late ? '' Chris asked.

'' No, it's right time, '' Dana said.

'' At 8 on dinner table or do we meet here before ? '' Kate asked.

'' Dinner table, the usual one ? '' Isabella asked.

'' The best one, as usual of course, '' Ramon agreed.

'' Good, which one is it ? '' Tony asked.

'' The one at the window with overlooking to Eiffel, '' Dana said.

'' We can go to Eiffel today, Tony and Kate haven't done the elevator love yet and kiss on top, '' Chris said.

Dana and Isabella cheered, Alexandra looked at them with a hint of jealousy. Chris, Ramon and Zvi were really not caring, though Zvi was looking a little jealous too.

'' So at 8 dinner table and then Eiffel tower. It's gonna be a good night, '' Dana cheered.

'' Then let's go up, so we have time to get ready, '' Chris said and they all stepped into elevator.

When Tony and Kate were alone walking in hall to their room, Tony looked at his phone... He had to call Gibbs or director without Kate worrying about the mission, but the same hallway is dangerous too, anyone can hear it. They walked into the room in quiet.

'' Kate, go take shower, I'll call Gibbs to report my mission, '' Tony said.

'' No, I want to hear it too. We're in this together Tony, '' Kate refused to go.

'' Kate go, you don't need to know this. You can't know, it is secret, '' Tony said.

'' Hey ! I am NCIS special agent like you, I have right to know, beside I am in here with you, '' Kate argued.

'' This is not a discussion. Kate, please, I have to discuss with Gibbs and director, it is sort of private thing too, '' Tony said.

'' But you'll tell me later ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah, if Gibbs thinks you should know the whole thing, '' Tony said.

'' Tony ! I have to know, '' Kate kept on protesting.

'' Look, you are cute and sweet and good agent and good friend and my girlfriend at this moment, so I don't want to fright with you. Please go take shower and we'll talk more later, '' Tony pleaded.

'' Tony... Okay, later, '' Kate said and went to take her time.

Tony took a deep breath and called Gibbs. He heard Kate enter the bathroom before Gibbs picked up.

_'' It better be good DiNozzo, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, it is. Is director with you ? '' Tony asked.

_'' Yes. What ? ''_ Gibbs was getting even more angry, since Jen was kissing his neck.

'' Put on speaker and start talking about your Paris mission, '' Tony ordered.

_'' It is not for you. Unless you give us a good reason, we are not talking, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Well, you don't have to. Director, it is more about you and things you didn't do, '' Tony said.

_'' I am not getting a thing, Tony. Talk so, I can understand, ''_ Gibbs was getting furious.

'' Director, maybe you want to talk about it ? '' Tony asked.

_'' Yeah, I guess better when it is me, but why you need to know ? '' _Jen asked.

'' Because the person you didn't kill ordered me to kill you both in 2 months, '' Tony said as quiet as possible, in case Kate was listening.

_'' What ? Who ? ''_ Gibbs was confused.

'' Svetlana, '' Tony said.

_'' What ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

_'' Jethro, I couldn't kill her. I didn't... I just couldn't, I never though she will find us, '' _Jenny confessed.

'' Now, I need you both to think, how I kill you so that you are alive after. Or get me out of this mission without getting killed because of leaving, '' Tony said and hang up.

Tony threw his phone on bed and lay down. How the hell was he getting out of it, because he was not planning on killing his mentor and director ?

After awhile Kate came out of bedroom and saw Tony deep in though on bed.

'' That bad, huh ? '' she asked.

'' The mission sucks, '' Tony said.

'' You promised to talk to me now, '' Kate started again.

'' You want the short version or the long one ? '' Tony asked.

'' I take the short one first, '' Kate said a little scared of answer.

'' I have 2 months to kill Gibbs and director Shepard, '' Tony said.

'' What ? '' Kate eyes grew wide.

'' You heard. It has something to do with their Paris mission years ago, but I am too tired to explain it right now, '' Tony said, and it wasn't a lie.

'' Okay, '' Kate said.

Tony gave her a weak smile and left. He took his things and went to have a shower. After that he changed clothes and saw Kate watching TV. He sat next to her.

'' Do you want to see Eiffel today ? '' Tony asked.

'' I sure do, but I am scared of that elevator love a bit, '' Kate confessed.

'' I know. Me too. Wonder what we have to do ? '' Tony wondered.

'' I don't know. But there is no way that I am having sex with you or anything, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. But the most important thing is not to blew our cover, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. But we could start fighting, so we would have a reason, '' Kate said.

'' That is an idea, but we would have to make up later, we can't fight for too long, '' Tony pointed.

'' You are right... We'll figure it out on the way, '' Kate said.

'' I agree. We'll figure it out, but not now, '' Tony agreed.

They both went back to watching TV. They were silent for 5 minutes.

'' Maybe we have to kiss ? '' Tony offered.

'' That would make sense and that is not that bad, '' Kate said.

'' I know. Let's hope we have to kiss, '' Tony said.

'' Let's hope we have to kiss ? At this point it would be normal, but otherwise... We are not in that kissing kind of relationship, after this mission, '' Kate said.

'' Funny, do you think we can have passionate kiss without them getting that it is fake ? '' Tony asked.

'' Maybe, '' Kate said and winked.

Kate looked at him and he looked her. Kate read his mind.

'' No, no way, '' Kate said, when she realized what he was planning.

'' Why not ? '' Tony asked.

Kate gave him one of her stares and Tony stared her back, it took seconds before Tony kissed her, like really kissed her, not just to prove anything, just a sign of caring, liking...

Kate was taken by a surprise, but their both of their surprise, Kate didn't push him away, but kissed back instead. The kiss was broken by a knock on door.

'' It's 10 past 8 pm, are you coming still ? '' Dana asked.

'' Yeah, just a sec, '' Tony yelled, when they broke apart.

'' Make it fast, '' Dana yelled and went away.

'' I'm sorry, '' Tony said to Kate and stood up.

'' I'm sorry too. We were going too far, '' Kate agreed.

'' But we were doing it to protect the cover, '' Tony said.

'' Right, to protect the cover... '' Kate said.

Tony gave her bag and took her hand to lead her out.

'' Let's take whatever tonight has to offer, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go, '' Kate agreed and the stepped out of the door.


	10. Elevator love

Dana, Chris, Ramon, Zvi, Alexandra and Isabella were already eating, when Tony and Kate got there.

'' Sorry, we got hanged up, '' Tony apologized.

'' Oh... I get it. I hope you saved some passion for Eiffel too, '' Dana said.

'' Yeah, we have a plenty of passion left, '' Tony assured.

'' Order now, so we can go there soon, '' Dana said.

'' The Eiffel ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah, it's the first place, '' Isabella said.

'' So excited, '' Kate said and faked the best smile she could. Though she tried, Tony could see it is fake. He knows her.

Same time in Washington DC.

Jenny and Gibbs were sitting in her office as usual. After Tony's call Gibbs was a little angry, disappointed and not trustful.

'' I'm sorry Jethro. I should have told you, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah, Jen. You should have. A long time ago, '' Gibbs said.

'' I didn't know she could find us. I mean, we were undercover after all, wrong names, and time has passed, '' Jenny said.

'' It has never stopped people. I killed her lover. If you would have told me, I would have killed her too, there was a rule to never let witnesses. Jen, didn't you trust me ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I do trust you, but I just couldn't tell you I failed. Please understand me Jethro. I love you and I loved you back there, I couldn't tell you I was weak, while you were really good killer. I just couldn't, '' Jenny said.

'' I... I don't dump people just because they are not good assassins. Jenny, still you should have told me. Did you know that the guys you are after are involved with Svetlana ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No ! If I had known, I wouldn't have sent Tony and Kate there, '' Jenny said.

'' Okay. Enough of the past, we have to figure out a way to bring Kate and Tony out of that mission alive, '' Gibbs said.

'' I know. You have any ideas ? '' Jenny asked.

'' None. You ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, '' Jenny said.

They shared a look full of worries and a quick kiss. Then Gibbs walked out of the room, he had other duties too, like a dead petty officer lying on Ducky's table. Gibbs walked through the squad room, without a word. He went down to autopsy.

'' Jethro, I'm sorry I don't have anything for you yet, '' Ducky said.

'' Okay. I'll come back later, '' Gibbs said and started to walk away.

'' Wait Jethro, '' Ducky said. '' Abby needs those samples, '' he said to Jimmy, who walked away.

'' What Duck ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I wanted to ask about Anthony and Caitlin. How are they ? I haven't heard about them for a long time, since they went, '' Ducky asked.

'' They're good, '' Gibbs told.

'' Jethro did you know, they once came to me with a relationship advise, at first I thought it was a late sibling rivalry, but now I know, it was the wish to be better and show each other that they exist. It's like they wanted to impress each other, '' Ducky said.

'' They are not having a relationship, '' Gibbs said.

'' And how can you be sure ? '' Ducky asked.

'' Because DiNozzo has other things in his mind, '' Gibbs said calm.

'' Like what ? A mission ? It has to be bigger than that, '' Ducky said.

'' He has something bigger. A plan how not kill me and Jen, and stay alive at the same time, '' Gibbs said and started walking away.

'' What ? Why he has to kill you and director ? '' Ducky asked.

'' It's his mission now, '' Gibbs said and entered the elevator the same time Jimmy walked out.

'' My dear lord, '' Ducky said.

'' What's the problem doctor ? '' Jimmy asked.

'' Nothing mr. Palmer. Nothing. Let's get back to work, '' Ducky said and started working with Jimmy.

Tim was in Abby's lab at the same time. He was working on dead marine's computer with Abby. They were looking for leads, for any leads at all... or it was going to be a cold case.

'' Do you think Tony and Kate are okay ? '' Abby asked.

'' Sure, they are professional... Why shouldn't they be ? '' Tim asked back.

'' Well, maybe because they are there with terrorists and also have to be in love... Gosh, I'd be surprised, if Tony is still alive and Kate is not pissed off, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, but maybe they'll fall in love ? '' Tim said.

'' They are not falling in love. These are Tony and Kate, if they fall in love, then something has happened in world, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah, you're right. But you like me, and I think it is pretty amazing too, '' Tim said.

'' I know Timmy, '' Abby said.

Abby leaned over to kiss Tim, while the doors opened and Gibbs walked in.

'' McGee, what the hell are you doing ! '' Gibbs yelled.

'' Don't blame Timmy, Gibbs. It was me, '' Abby said.

'' McGee, upstairs ! NOW ! '' Gibbs yelled.

McGee disappeared really fast from the lab.

'' What are you doing Gibbs ? '' Abby asked.

'' What are you doing Abby ? You are not having a relationship with one of my agents, '' Gibbs said.

'' I can quit if you want me to, but I am not giving up Timmy, '' Abby said.

'' I don't want you to leave, but keep it out of the office, '' Gibbs said calming down.

'' How are Tony and Kate by the way ? '' Abby asked.

'' They are fine, still alive and soon back home, next week I think, '' Gibbs said.

'' Oh, they have directions from someone ? '' Abby asked, eager to start working.

'' Yeah. Tony has a assignment. He has to kill 2 people in D.C. He has 2 months, '' Gibbs said.

'' Oh, and who are the lucky ones ? '' Abby asked.

'' Me and Jen, '' Gibbs said.

'' Oh, Gibbs... You have to get him out of there, '' Abby said and hugged Gibbs.

'' I know Abby. I am doing my best, '' Gibbs assured her.

'' And let me know if you have a plan and I can help, '' Abby said.

'' I will Abs, now do your job and I will do mine, '' Gibbs said.

Abby let him go and he went back upstairs while Abby went back to her work.

Paris... A while later...

They came out of the taxi in front of the Eiffel tower. It was beautiful night – stars were shining and moon was looking over the Paris. Kate was holding Tony's hand as they walked.

'' Are you excited ? '' Dana asked Kate.

'' Very, '' Kate said ironically.

'' Don't worry it's not that bad, beside you are a couple after all. I get that you are scared, if you weren't a couple, but you are, so nothing to worry about, '' Dana assured.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said and faked a smile.

Ramon came back, he had gone to buy tickets. He gave everyone a ticket and they entered the towel. First they took stairs until they had to take the elevator. Tony and Kate both took a deep breath and Kate squeezed his hand.

'' Ready for the elevator love ? '' Isabella asked.

'' Like you wouldn't believe, '' Tony said and Kate elbowed him.

'' Ouch, '' Tony groaned.

'' Okay, you wanna know, what elevator love means ? '' Dana asked.

'' Do we have a choice ? '' Kate asked.

'' Um... no. Tony and Kate. You have to step in the elevator and we'll get you a place on the wall. You have to kiss, but not like you usually do in front of us or anyone. It is the kiss or kissing before you start having sex. And it is not only the kissing thing, the touching... everything like you do, when you are in the bedroom, or in living room, doesn't matter. The point is, that it has to look real, and while you kiss, we film, everything, if it is not real, then we ride with elevator until it is real, okay ? '' Dana explained.

'' It's like out personal life in front of you and the camera ? '' Kate asked.

'' Something like that, but we are not seeing anything else, beside it's fun. Trust me, you'll love it, '' Isabella said.

'' Yeah, I think so too, '' Kate said.

They heard a ''ding'' – elevator was there. Tony and Kate both took another deep breath, looked at each other and entered the elevator. There was no-one else beside them. Dana had a video camera out already and they were ready, except Tony and Kate of course.

'' We can do this, '' Tony whispered, Kate gave him a slight nod.

'' Game on, '' Ramon said and smiled.

Tony and Kate shared a look. The elevator doors closed. Tony looked at Kate, she looked back. The elevator started moving. No-one was making a move.

'' Come on, '' Dana tried to cheer.

No moves.

'' You know, you have to do it anyway, '' Chris said.

Tony took a step closer to Kate, she warned him with her look. Tony smiled, and pushed Kate to the elevator wall. He kissed her neck and then lips. She wasn't responding, but she noticed camera and responded, while Tony's hand were running on her body. Suddenly the elevator stopped. They were on half-way.

'' This is not good enough, you have one more elevator to prove, but we are not enjoying the view, until you have done it, '' Dana said.

'' It's fun, just relax, '' Ramon assured them.


	11. We're screwed

'' Yeah, '' Tony said and smiled.

They walked out of the first elevator and and stood waiting for another. Everybody walked in, Tony and Kate were the last ones. The moment they were in Tony pushed her back to the wall. They were making out and Tony took her to his lap, so Kate was between the wall and Tony. He held her legs and moved his hands. The same time, Kate was running her hands through his hair. Everybody cheered and Dana filmed it all. Kate was pushing him, so they moved to the other wall, with Tony on the wall. He let go of her legs and he ran his hands on her back. Kate wrapped her legs on his waist, so she was still on his lap. Tony turned again and Kate was back on wall with her back.

And there was ''ding'' – they were up. Tony and Kate were still kissing on the elevator. Finally Kate pulled apart and she put her head on his shoulder.

'' We did it, '' she whispered.

'' Yeah, we did, '' Tony agreed and he let Kate down on floor.

Smiling, they both walked out of the elevator holding hands.

'' You wanna see the vid ? '' Dana asked.

'' Not right now, I wanna enjoy the view, '' Kate said and looked Paris in night. It was beautiful indeed.

'' Hey, have a kiss to make up here too, '' Isabella reminded

'' Right, '' Tony said and smiled.

He pulled Kate close and their lips met. It was their kiss. Dana of course was filming it too.

**NCIS**

Later that evening...

Tony, Kate, Dana and Chris were sitting behind one table in restaurant up there. Tony and Kate were pretty drunk after many drinks they have been ordering there. Because of the alcohol they were both laughing and making jokes and acting like a couple without problems.

'' You know what was the first thing I noticed about her ? '' Tony asked.

'' Do we wanna know ? '' Dana asked.

'' Her eyes. Usually I notice women breasts or ass, but this time I noticed her eyes. There was something in them. I'm not saying her figure isn't nice, because it is, '' Tony said.

'' So sweet Tony, wanna know what I saw in you first ? '' Kate asked.

'' Oh yeah, '' Tony said eagerly.

'' It was his attitude. Such an bad boy, but really sweet at some situations, and the second thing was his hair, I don't know why, '' Kate said.

'' Oh Katie, I have so much things you like in me, '' Tony said.

'' Wanna dance ? '' Kate asked suddenly.

'' Of course babe, '' Tony said and stood up. He took her hand and led her to a small dance floor.

'' They look cute, '' Dana said to Chris.

'' Yeah, they are cute. Wanna get back to hotel ? '' Chris asked.

'' Sure darling, '' Dana said and kissed him.

They left the tower, so only Tony and Kate were left in there.

A couple of hours later...

Tony and Kate were pretty drunk and they got out of taxi in front of their hotel. Tony led her to elevator.

'' Wanna do elevator love ? '' Tony asked.

'' Like you wouldn't believe, '' Kate said and he pressed his lips to hers.

Tony pushed to elevator wall, while they were making out. In there.

''ding'' – they were on their floor.

Tony and Kate came out of elevator, still kissing. They broke apart, when Tony was looking for their room key. He opened the door and they went inside. Both kissing. After the door was closed, they started undressing each other. Naked, they fell on couch and started making love.

**NCIS**

Washington D.C.

Abby was in her lab. She checked Kate's phone and it was in Eiffel before. She had been hacking into the elevator cameras ever since.

'' Yes ! '' Abby cheered, when she finally got in.

She called Tim, so they can look together those videos. Abby started with the one on front. She put on speed and stopped, when she thought she saw Tony and Kate.

'' I miss you guys, '' Abby said, when she was sure, those are Tony and Kate.

She looked for the elevator videos. First one showed Tony and Kate being nervous, and not moving close to each other, and a lady is filming them. Finally Tony and Kate kiss, but the elevator stopped. Abby looked in awe, then she looked for the second elevator videos. She heard her elevator door opening and she thought it was Tim.

'' Come here Timmy, I wanna show you something, '' Abby said.

Abby put on the second video. It started with Tony and Kate stepping in and started making out right away. Abby' eyes grew big and she was in awe even more.

Then Abby heard her doors open again and someone walking in.

'' You wanted to see me Abby ? '' Tim asked.

'' Yeah, but you came before... '' Abby started, then turned around to see Gibbs looking at screen terrified, angry and scared at the same time.

'' What's going on here ? '' Tim asked confused.

'' Call Tony right now, Abby, '' Gibbs ordered.

Abby picked up the phone.

'' What's wrong ? Did something happen to Tony or Kate ? '' Tim asked.

'' Look at the screen Timmy, '' Abby said and dialed Tony.

**NCIS**

Same time in Paris... morning.

Kate woke up from the couch. There was a blanket covering her. She felt that someone is holding her, and when she turned she saw Tony.

She screamed. Then took the blanket, covered herself and came out of the bed. When the blanket was taken, Kate saw that Tony is naked, but was she.

Kate screamed again.

'' What is it ? '' Tony asked as he opened his eyes.

'' I... um... '' Kate mumbled, still in shock.

'' Why you took my blanket ? '' Tony asked.

He looked at Kate, then at himself and discovered that he is naked. He took a pillow and hid his pride.

'' Why am I naked and you in my bedroom ? '' Tony almost shouted.

'' You don't remember ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, do you ? '' Tony asked.

'' No. We were drunk, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. This is going to be our secret, '' Tony said.

'' Yes, not telling Gibbs, or Abby or Ducky or Tim or anyone, '' Kate said.

Tony nod. Kate was about to step out of the door, when his cell rang.

'' Gibbs, '' Tony said to Kate

He flipped open the phone and answered.

'' DiNozzo, '' Tony said.

_'' Why the hell are you making out with Kate in public ? '' _Gibbs shouted.

Tony put the phone far from his ear and looked at Kate.

'' Elevator love ? '' Kate asked in whisper.

Tony nod.

'' Um... It was our cover. They forced us to do some kind of elevator love... But trust me, it was all to protect the cover and also to complete this mission. We'll be back soon, '' Tony explained.

_'' It is not reason enough for me, give me Kate ! '_' Gibbs shouted.

'' Right away, she is right here, '' Tony said and handed the phone to Kate.

_'' What the hell are you doing Kate ? '_' Gibbs started.

'' I am doing an undercover mission, that your boss assigned to us, '' Kate said.

_'' Don't play that undercover card... Wait a sec... Why are you in Tony's bedroom ? '' _Gibbs shouted, so Kate put a phone really far from her ear.

'' We're screwed, '' Tony whispered and Kate nod.

_'' Answer me ! '' Gibbs demanded._


	12. Unless she is pregnant

**Sorry, it has been so long. My internet connection broke down, but now this should be a little longer update. Hope you like it. I'll post it in few days, I hope. Too much good is not good either :) . Let me know what you think too.**

**Liina  
**

***NCIS***

'' I am not in Tony's bedroom. I am in living room, on couch, '' Kate said.

_'' Why are you on couch with Tony ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

'' Because Tony passed out on couch and I woke up early, I was making coffee, but when his phone rang, I assumed it's you or Abby or Tim, so I came here in case you need to talk to me, '' Kate said and looked at Tony, who nod.

_'' Well, I can't prove anything, but warn Tony. Next time I have a feeling that you two are together he is gonna be dead. If my gut tells anything, or you start having sex in elevator with cameras and Abby's hacking skill. But if you are back here, I'm gonna have a serious conversation with both of you, ''_ Gibbs warned.

'' I'll let him know, '' Kate said.

_'' Now get back to work and ask when are you coming back, ''_ Gibbs ordered.

'' Will do, '' Kate said and hang up.

Kate looked at Tony and they both let out a sign of relief.

'' That was close, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, '' Kate agreed.

'' Thanks for saving y ass there, '' Tony thanked.

'' It was just not your ass, that I saved. Now I'm gonna go to the shower, you get dressed and we'll never talk about that again, '' Kate said and walked out of the room.

Tony laid down on bed and said: '' She really keeps her promises. ''

***flashback***

_Tony placed her in the middle of bed and covered her with blanket. He placed a kiss on her forehead._

_'' Stay here, '' Kate mumbled, when Tony let her go._

_'' You're gonna kill me the next morning, '' Tony said._

_'' I won't, '' Kate said._

_'' Kate. You know I can't. Gibbs will kill me, '' Tony said._

_'' Tony please. I don't wanna sleep alone. I wanna feel someone lying next to me in the morning, '' Kate said. _

_'' If you kill me the next morning... '' Tony started._

_'' Then I will sleep with you. Now come here, '' Kate said and made him room. _

_Tony took a deep breath and started taking off his shirt and jeans. After that he climbed into the bed with Kate. Kate instantly moved next to him and she fell asleep shortly. It took more time with Tony, because he was scared he will do something, but tiredness took over. _

_The next morning..._

_Kate woke up by the sound of the alarm. It was time to wake up. She felt someone sleeping next to her. She leaned back instantly, but then reality hit her. She was in same bed with Tony. Why ? Was her first question to herself. Then she was almost scared to look if she was wearing anything, but then she realized that she was fully clothed._

_'' Morning Kate, '' Tony said when he realized that Kate is up._

_'' Tony ! What the hell are you doing in my bed ? '' Kate asked._

_'' You asked me to stay here, '' Tony said._

_'' Why I don't remember that ? '' Kate asked._

_'' Because you were half asleep, but you said please to me, '' Tony said._

_'' That does not give you a reason to come into the same bed with me Tony DiNozzo and now get out ! '' Kate yelled. _

_'' You made me a promise, that's the only way I agreed to sleep here, '' Tony said and got up._

_'' And what was that ? '' Kate asked._

_'' That you will sleep with me if you kick my ass in this morning, '' Tony said and smiled. _

_'' You wish DiNozzo, '' Kate smirked and throw his jeans and shirt to him. '' Now get out, '' she added. _

_***flashback***_

That day in Paris...

Since they were leaving soon, they all decided to go shopping in Paris. It is the capital of fashion after all, or something like that. When they were in the biggest mall, there was also a baby shop. Dana and Isabella almost dragged Kate there and since Kate was not going to stand it alone she grabbed Tony too. Alexandra came there too, but other guys stayed outside the shop.

'' If I have to go there, then you are coming too. I am not doing it alone, '' Kate said, when Tony started to protest.

'' Well, then you are helping me not to kill Gibbs and director, so that they look dead, '' Tony snapped to her ear.

'' Please stay. We'll figure something out. We can do this, '' Kate whispered.

'' Yeah, go buy some baby clothes now, '' Tony smirked and let go of her hand and joined the guys outside.

Ramon, Zvi and Chris laughed when Tony walked out.

'' You are turning into lady, man, '' Ramon said to Tony.

'' Like she can't handle a little shopping with out ladies, '' Chris said.

'' Unless she is pregnant. Then dad has to choose clothes too, '' Zvi said.

'' First she dragged me there, second she is a little scared when it comes to babies and third we always use protection. She is not pregnant, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah right. We can go to local pub later, the one where we usually go, '' Ramon proposed.

'' Sure we can. Maybe girls will come this time with us even, '' Chris hoped.

'' Whatever. I am pretty sure Kate is not coming. She hates those pubs and everything, '' Tony said.

'' Maybe you can change that. This is your first trip to Paris, right ? '' Zvi asked.

'' Yeah. It is, '' Tony said and looked at Kate in that shop. She was so out of character, when Dana showed her a girl's clothes. Tony knew, that Kate wanted a baby or at least she is thinking about it. Or was thinking, they don't discuss that things. But she looked cute, Tony thought.

The girls looked clothes and then walked out.

'' It makes me think, '' Dana said.

'' Yeah babe... About what ? '' Chris asked and wrapped his arms around her.

'' About a baby. Maybe I want to be a mother still, '' Dana said.

At the same time Kate was back at Tony's side. She grabbed his arm like the previous days, it was becoming a habit.

'' You wanna have kids babe ? '' Tony asked her.

'' At some point for sure, but not right now, '' Kate said. '' and not with you, '' she whispered to Tony.

'' Wouldn't you like little DiNozzo running around ? '' Tony teased.

'' Not funny, '' Kate snapped.

'' But still you are dating me and living with me and going to Paris and kissing me, '' Tony kept teasing.

'' You know that you're going to get your pay at the evening, when no-one is around, '' Kate said seriously.

'' Yeah, so scared babe, '' Tony smiled and she elbowed her.

Tony groaned.

'' What's wrong honey ? '' Kate asked.

'' Everything is okay. I'm good, '' Tony said holding his stomach.

'' I believe you, '' Kate smirked and put her hand around him. He did the same and they walked after the rest.

***NCIS***

Back in Washington D.C.

Gibbs, Ziva, Lee and McGee were working in bullpen. Abby was in her lab. Jenny was looking over the team from the stairs. The team was really weird – there was no talking, joking, laughing or anything. It was quiet, just typing and Ziva talking on phone. She walked down.

'' How is the case going ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Good. I just got a hint from the major. He wants us to go there, '' Ziva said.

'' Special agent Lee and Officer David go on the field, '' Jenny said.

Ziva and Michelle looked at each other and then went to scene.

'' Tim, can you tell me, why Jethro is so mad ? '' Jenny asked Tim.

'' Sure. I can even show you, '' Tim said.

'' What can you show me exactly ? '' Jenny asked.

'' A video from Paris. Abby has it, '' Tim said.

'' Let's go then Timothy, '' Jenny said.

Tim and Jenny started walking away, but Gibbs followed them.

'' Jethro, did I ask you to follow ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I am coming Jenny, '' Gibbs said.

'' No, you are not. You have been so angry all the time now. I wanna know what it is and then we'll discuss it later. Do your job now, '' Jenny ordered.

Though Gibbs wanted to see Abby too, he went back to his desk and started working with their current case.

In Abby's lab.

Abby was working on computer, when Jenny and Tim walked in.

'' Timmy ! Director ! '' Abby shouted, when she saw them coming. She also ran to them and hugged Tim.

'' Hello Abby. Agent McGee told me that you have a tape, which made Gibbs angry, '' Jenny said.

'' Yes director. I have a video, that made Gibbs more than angry, but I am not sure if you want to see it, beside I want my friends to be alive after they come back, '' Abby said.

'' I assure you I am keeping Jethro from agents DiNozzo and Todd, but now let me know what is it about, '' Jenny said.

'' Sure director. But if they are dead, then someone else is also, '' Abby warned.

'' Abby. It's okay, '' Tim said.

'' Okay, but I warn you, '' Abby said and went to her computer.

'' She didn't mean it, '' Tim said to Jenny.

'' I know, '' Jenny said and smiled.

In the mean time Abby had found the file. Tim and Jenny looked at the plasma, where was nothing at first look. It was some kind of security camera in elevator. Abby put it on speed, until the right moment came. These were Tony and Kate kissing passionately in that elevator and seems like they were going to have sex really soon. Jenny had her jaw open when Abby finally put it on stop.

'' Curiosity satisfied director ? '' Abby asked.

'' Yeah... I recommend you to warn agent DiNozzo before they are coming back. I am going to talk to Jethro, maybe I can make him come back to senses, '' Jenny said.

'' Tony knows that Gibbs knows. When I was watching it, then Gibbs walked in and called them. Tony got a little yelling, and Kate a little less. Beside Gibbs thinks that they slept together, though Kate denies it, '' Abby said.

'' I am definitely talking to Jethro really seriously about it. Do you think they slept together ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I don't think so, but I know that they like each other a little more than usual. But I think Kate is too smart and she won't let her feelings control her, even just a little, '' Abby said.

'' I also doubt that. She is smart and it is Tony, who we are talking about, '' Tim said.

'' You're right. See you later today. Tim, you can stay here and help Abby, '' Jenny said and walked out.

When Jenny was out of sight, Abby kissed Tim.

'' Do you think they slept together ? '' Tim asked after they broke apart.

'' I do. Do you ? '' Abby confessed.

Tim nod.

'' They are so screwed. Really. Gibbs will kill them both, '' Abby said.

'' Yeah. How do you know they like each other ? '' Tim asked.

'' Kate told me once, that she liked Tony and it is wrong, but she can't stop talking about it. After that I talked to Tony, and he said that Kate is awesome and cute and insanely hot. So they both like each other, '' Abby said.

'' Do they know that you know about them both ? '' Tim asked.

'' No. And we are ending this conversation now, because I want to kiss you Timmy, '' Abby said and pressed her lips to his.

In bullpen...

Jenny walked out of the elevator and saw Gibbs waiting for her on stairs. When she walked to him, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her upstairs.

'' I can walk Jethro, '' Jenny protested.

'' I am in hurry, '' Gibbs said and kept pulling her.

At up, they walked past Cynthia, who was on phone.

'' Don't let anyone in, '' Gibbs said to her.

Jenny nod.

They walked to her office and Gibbs locked the door. At the mean time Jenny had sat down on the couch. Gibbs walked to her and stared her angry.

'' You are not telling, that they are doing in right, because it is not the right thing, '' Gibbs said angry.

'' I know. But you can't stop them Jethro. They are grown-ups. If you stop them and if there really is anything, then you'll lose your agents. I am sure of that, '' Jenny said easily.

'' Jenny, they are not us. Stop talking about it like it is right, '' Gibbs said.

'' And how are we so different ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Because we were more adults than they are and also I am not trusting Tony. He changes his dates like I change socks. He is not a one girl type man, '' Gibbs said.

'' And you have been married three times and countless dates, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs stared at him angry and then took a step forward to kiss her. She was taken by a surprise, but responded. They started undressing each other and soon were having sex on her office couch.

'' I love you Jen, '' Gibbs said after they finished and were lying there.

'' I love you too, '' Jen said and he kissed her.

'' I won't kill them, if they come back and are acting normal, but if they did fall in love, then Tony is dead for sure, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you, '' Jen said and kissed him once more.

***NCIS***

In Paris...

Kate, Tony, Ramon, Zvi, Chris, Isabella, Alexandra and Dana were sitting in restaurant eating lunch. They had done some shopping, but there were also a lot of shops still needing a visit. They all also ordered vine to drink.

'' Kate, wanna get out of here ? '' Tony asked.

'' Why would I wanna that ? '' Kate asked and smirked.

'' Because of this, '' Tony said and kissed her. He also touched her ass.

'' Yeah, sure. Let's go somewhere, '' Kate smiled.

Tony stood up, helped her up, took her hand and they walked away from the table.

'' They are such a cute couple, '' Ramon said.


	13. Falling hard this time

Paris...

Tony and Kate walked to the elevator and rode on first floor. They sat down on restaurant there.

'' Sorry, I can't stand them anymore, '' Tony said.

'' Neither do I. I love Paris, but I would like to be home already, '' Kate agreed.

Kate ran her hands through his hair and he did the same with her. She kissed him so her lipstick was over his face enough.

'' I think we can go back now, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. Take my hand and let's go, '' Tony agreed and held his hand out, which she grabbed.

They walked back to the elevator and then up.

'' Don't forget to smile, '' Tony whispered.

Kate nod and they both had a smile on their face. They found a way back to the restaurant, where others were still eating.

'' You're back, '' Dana said, when Tony and Kate came.

'' Yeah, what did we miss ? '' Kate asked.

'' Nothing that much. We just thought we could go to the pub today, since we are leaving in 2 days, '' Ramon said.

'' What do you think Katie ? '' Tony asked.

'' I think I'll pass, '' Kate said and gave him a smile.

'' Come on Katie. Just this one time, I'll be there all the time, '' Tony assured her.

'' I don't know, '' Kate said.

'' Excuse us for a sec, I'm gonna talk to her, '' Tony said and he led Kate out of the restaurant.

''What the hell are you doing ? '' Kate asked.

'' Calling Gibbs, '' Tony said as he pulled out his cell.

He dialed the familiar number.

_'' Talk to me Tony, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' We are flying back in 2 days. You'd better do some fast thinking, '' Tony warned.

_'' Give me Kate, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' Sure, '' Tony said and handed the phone to Kate.

'' It's Kate, '' Kate said.

_'' Keep an eye on him. So he won't do anything stupid, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' He won't. We are going to pub tonight, I am not going, but he is I think, '' Kate said.

_'' You are going and keeping an eye on him, so he won't look other women, '' _Gibbs ordered.

'' I don't like those places and I am not going there. Tony can handle everything on his own, he is a big guy after all, '' Kate said.

_'' I wanna talk to Tony about it, ''_ Gibbs ordered.

'' Talk to me, '' Tony said when he got the phone back.

_'' You're going to the pub tonight and if you as much as glance at anyone but Kate, then you'll be answering to me and trust me, you don't want to go there. You kissed her the last night, now you are so into this. Kate is coming or you are dead. She will report me tomorrow and then instead of you killing me, I will kill you, if you have done anything not suitable, ''_ Gibbs shouted.

'' Got it boss, '' Tony said and hanged up.

'' What was that all about ? '' Kate asked.

'' He promised to kill me, if I watch anyone else tonight and you have to come. I will be dead if you aren't coming too, '' Tony said.

'' He ordered you to get me there ? '' Kate asked surprised.

'' Yep. So, are you coming ? '' Tony asked.

'' For you and only for an hour, '' Kate said.

'' Thanks Katie, '' Tony smiled.

'' You call me Katie again and I will shoot you myself, '' Kate warned.

'' Got it Kate, '' Tony said and kissed her.

Kate responded, but then pulled apart.

'' Sorry, going into too deep cover, '' Tony apologized, took her hand and they walked back to others.

Everybody looked at them wanting to know the answer.

'' So ? '' Zvi asked finally.

'' She is coming for awhile, '' Tony said and smiled.

Kate looked annoyed.

'' Yay ! Great. But now we have more shops to visit, '' Dana said and stood up.

They payed the bill and continued shopping. Dana, Isabella and Alexandra had a lot of shopping bags, since they were buying a lot of things. Kate only had a couple of things and the guys didn't have any. They saw an underwear shop.

'' My favorite, '' Ramon cheered.

Isabella took his hand and they were the first ones to go there.

'' So, you need any new panties Katie ? '' Tony asked and smiled.

'' In your dreams DiNozzo, '' Kate hissed.

'' Come on let's go Kate, '' Tony said and dragged her there.

Kate was really annoyed, but she didn't fight him. Tony looked at every panties and recommended Kate, but she always refused to buy any. Finally Tony picked out the ones he liked the most, took the right size and bought them. Then he looked around and picked the matching bra. After that he gave those bags to Kate, who protested, but took them.

'' I'm gonna talk to you later about it, '' she said and Tony nod.

Tony and Kate waited for others at the underwear shop entrance. There was also a bench, but they didn't sit down. Tony had his hand in her's, it was their habit at some point.

'' Here you are, '' Chris said when they came out.

'' We were looking for you, '' Dana said.

'' You found us, '' Tony said.

'' I guess we are done with shopping for today. We need a little rest before the pub, '' Zvi said.

'' I am so with you man, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go then, '' Chris agreed to and they went back to the hotel.

***NCIS***

Washington D.C.

Tim and Abby were in her lab sleeping on couch in each other arms, but they were fully clothed. Gibbs walked in to get update on their dead marine.

'' McGee, what the hell are you doing ? '' Gibbs shouted.

'' Sleeping, boss, '' Tim said in half-sleep.

'' Well, get up. I get that you are with Abby, but keep it out of the office, '' Gibbs shouted.

'' Gibbs, let my baby be here, '' Abby said and opened her eyes.

She saw that Gibbs was standing there and he was angry, but he also had a Caf-Pow! With him.

'' Timmy, go upstairs. I have to talk to Gibbs, '' Abby said.

'' Sure babe, '' Tim said and stood up.

Abby kissed his cheek and then he almost ran away.

'' Out of the office Abby, I told you that before, '' Gibbs said simple.

'' Sorry Gibbs, it's not like you and director can keep it out of the office, '' Abby said.

'' What ? Never mind. Now, tell me what you know, '' Gibbs said changing the subject.

Abby smiled.

'' The blood matches your suspect. And I need fingerprints, then I can tell you for sure. I wrote you also an address, '' Abby said and gave him a paper.

'' I love you Abby, '' Gibbs said, kissed her cheek and left.

'' He is so doing the director, '' Abby said and smiled.

Upstairs in bullpen...

Ziva and Lee were there working. Tim ran there too and took his desk, that used to be Tony's.

'' What's up McGee ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing. Gibbs is coming soon, you better have something, '' Tim said and started typing.

'' I have nothing, '' Lee said.

'' I just have the address of our suspect Nelson, '' Ziva said.

'' Not good enough, Abby already gave him that, '' Tim said.

'' I am so over, '' Ziva said.

'' Screwed was the word you meant I guess, '' Tim said.

'' Yes. Whatever. I am so screwed, '' Ziva said.

**ding**

Elevator was up and Gibbs walked out.

'' David, McGee grab your gear, we're going out. Lee – do something, I want you to have something when we get back, '' Gibbs said.

Tim and Ziva took their stuff and walked to Gibbs.

'' McGee, I am warning you. If this morning was not the last time, then next time will be, because you are dead, '' Gibbs warned Tim.

'' Got it boss, '' Tim said.

'' Why I ain't getting anything ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Maybe because you are just a replacement for one of my best agent, who is apparently trapped in Paris with DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs said sarcastically.

'' Whatever. Wait, does it mean, that I am going back home, when they are back ? '' Ziva asked.

'' That is up to director, not me. But if it was me, then... I guess you would still be here, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay, '' Ziva said clearly upset.

***NCIS***

Paris...

Tony and Kate were in their hotel room. Kate dropped the bags on floor and they turned on the TV in case something good is on.

'' What was that in the underwear shop ? '' Kate asked.

'' It would have been weird if I wasn't picking underwear and you didn't buy anything. That's what guys do. Beside you don't want our cover to be exposed, '' Tony said.

'' I guess. You can take it now, I am not planning to wear it anyway, '' Kate said.

'' I bought it for you. Keep it, because I'm sure, that I won't wear them, '' Tony joked.

'' I'm not that sure about it, '' Kate smiled.

Tony looked at her. She looked back.

'' Tony, don't look at me like that, '' Kate ordered.

'' Don't look at me like that either, '' Tony said.

'' I'm not. Please turn away Tony, '' Kate almost pleaded.

'' Sorry, I can't help it, '' Tony said and moved closer to her.

'' Tony, please don't, '' Kate pleaded.

'' I can't Kate, '' Tony said.

'' Tony please, '' Kate said scared, what Tony will say.

'' Kate, I think I'm falling for you. Falling hard this time, '' Tony said.

'' Tony... '' was all Kate managed to say.


	14. Where are you going ?

'' Kate, I think I'm falling for you. Falling hard this time, '' Tony said.

'' Tony... '' was all Kate managed to say.

Tony moved more closer to her. Their lips were about to meet, when Kate pushed him away.

'' Is this you going too-undercover ? '' Kate asked.

'' No. I think it's real this time, '' Tony said.

'' You think ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, I'm sure it's real this time. I like the way you smile and you smell. I like the way you elbow me and the way you shut me up. I like the way you get angry at me and then yell. I also like the way you manage to say wrong things in wrong time and then you look embarrassed and I think it's cute. Beside you have amazingly hot body, which I love, '' Tony said.

'' Tony... I'm scared, '' Kate said.

'' Don't be. You know, that you can trust me, '' Tony said.

'' Tony... I think I'm falling for you too, '' Kate confessed.

'' Wanna be my girlfriend ? '' Tony asked and smiled.

'' Gibbs would kill us, '' Kate said.

'' Then I'll get reassigned or you if you want. We can figure it out, beside he doesn't have to know, '' Tony said.

'' He is Gibbs, he knows everything, beside if you aren't talking about your another one-night-stand, then it looks suspicious, '' Kate said.

'' Is that you saying yes ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes, '' she said.

Tony smiled. Kate smiled. Tony leaned over to kiss her. This time she didn't push him away, but went on with the flow. Before neither of them realized they were both naked having sex on couch.

***NCIS***

Washington D.C.

Ziva was waiting for Jenny to come to her office, where Ziva was sitting. She was getting anxious, what is taking the Director so long ? Ziva looked at the pictures of wall and on her desk. There was her father and also about someone, who reminds Gibbs, young Gibbs to be exact. Finally the door opened and Jenny walked in.

'' Hey Ziva, what can I do for you ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Hello madam director. I was wondering about my job. Gibbs mentioned something that me and Lee are just replacements for DiNozzo and Todd, '' Ziva said.

'' Yeah, that's true. I sent Gibbs's best agents undercover, so I needed another team. Do you have a question about it too ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I was wondering if you're gonna fire me after they come back ? '' Ziva asked a little afraid of answer.

'' No, I'm not gonna fire you. I have to make some changes. I doubt that you and agent Lee can stay with Gibbs both, but you'll stay in NCIS if you want of course, '' Jenny said.

'' So my job is safe ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Yeah. You won't get fired, '' Jenny assured her.

'' Thank you director. I'm gonna go now, or Gibbs will kill me, '' Ziva said.

When she stood up to go back, the door opened and Gibbs came in.

'' Jethro, '' Jenny said.

'' Ziva was leaving. I need to talk to you, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny nod and Ziva left the office. She also closed the door and went back to bullpen.

'' What's wrong Jethro ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Does something have to be wrong if I want to see you ? '' Gibbs said and sat down.

'' Of course not, but it is surprising, you usually want something, '' Jenny said.

'' Well, there is something I want, '' Gibbs said.

'' I knew it. And what is it, that you want ? '' Jenny asked.

'' You, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro... We tried, it didn't work out, '' Jenny said.

'' You mean that you dumped me ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Something like that, '' Jenny said.

'' What about the thing we have been having since you became director ? '' Gibbs said.

'' It is the moment of weakness. Nothing else, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs looked at her and went closer to her. They were close enough to feel each other breath. Gibbs kept looking into her eyes.

'' Jethro, please don't look at me like that, '' Jenny almost pleaded.

'' Sorry Jen, I can't help it, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro... I can't think when you are looking me like that, '' Jenny said.

'' I can't stop. It's your fault that I fell for you once, I guess now I can't get rid of the feeling, '' Gibbs confessed.

'' You have been married 4 times, you have 3 ex-wives somewhere, go look at them, '' Jenny suggested.

'' I can't. They don't drive me crazy like you do. They don't have such eyes and sexy body like you have. The idea of them with someone else gives me no feelings, but the idea of someone else being with you and doing things we used to in Paris drives me crazy. I can't change my feelings, it's just the way it is, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro... I can't. You know that, '' Jenny said and tried to move away, but Gibbs had his arms around her, so she couldn't escape.

'' Jenny, this is not Paris. Please, we can work this out, '' Gibbs said.

'' What about your rule # 12 ? '' Jenny asked.

'' You are the reason for the rule. You broke my heart, when you left me. I thought that's reason enough for the rule, but I can be wrong, '' Gibbs said.

'' You are actually saying that you are wrong ? '' Jenny surprised.

'' Jen. I am saying please here, '' Gibbs pleaded.

'' Jethro... '' Jenny started, but Gibbs stopped her. He put a finger on her lips, so she stopped. He moved his face closer to hers, but she didn't pull away. He touched her lips, they kissed.

'' Just give it a one more chance. I believe in us, you should do it too, '' Gibbs said.

'' I don't know. I don't want to make it official, because then it would feel also real and then someone gets hurt and I don't want to get hurt, '' Jenny said.

'' I promise not to leave you, I won't hurt you, '' Gibbs said.

'' You can't promise me anything like that, '' Jenny said.

'' Trust me, I can. Just one more shot Jenny, '' Gibbs said.

'' I can't think straight, when you are so close to me and talking me like that, '' Jenny said.

'' You don't have to think, just trust yourself. Just one more chance. The last shot, it's all I'm asking for Jen, '' Gibbs said.

'' One last shot, '' Jenny agreed and took a deep breath.

'' Thank you Jen. I have a big case downstairs, I'll keep you posted, '' Gibbs said and walked out.

'' See ya, '' Jen said after him.

***NCIS***

Paris... a couple of hours later...

The group was in the pub, drinking and having fun. Tony only had a couple of beers, but Kate was having cocktails and she was getting into the mood, while Tony was still clear minded. Kate was leaning on him and kissing him a lot there.

'' Looks like Kate is in the mood, '' Zvi noticed.

'' She is in the mood and mine too, '' Tony said back and kissed her in proof.

'' Well, seems like you are heading home soon, so tomorrow is free... or so called free. You do whatever you want, there is no plan for that day. We'll drop off the plain tickets at the evening under the door. There is time, it should be sometime in the day, so we'll arrive in night. Sometime. Anyway, just have fun and if you want to go, then you can go now, '' Ramon talked about plans.

'' Yep, so we're free to go, Katie, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go now, I think I had enough, '' Kate said.

'' I can't agree you more babe, '' Tony said.

Tony took her hand first, but realizing she had had too much he wrapped his arm around her and lead the way.

'' Wanna walk or are we taking a cab ? '' Tony asked.

'' Let's walk, it's not that long walk, '' Kate said.

'' Sure, '' Tony agreed and they started walking.

After 10 minutes of walking they found themselves near park.

'' Let's sit down for a moment, '' Kate said and head for the bench.

'' Sure, '' was all Tony mumbled.

They sat there, and Kate had fallen asleep really fast.

'' Great, '' Tony mumbled, when he realized that.

He stood up and saw a map near the bench. Slowly he moved, but still glancing back in case Kate wakes up. When he was standing next to the map, his full attention was on that. First he had to find out, where their hotel is and then look where they are and for Tony it is hard mission.

While Tony was looking the map, Kate was still sleeping. A random guy walked by Tony, he took no notice, but should have. The guy went straight to the bench, where Kate was sleeping. The guy looked around, but saw only a guy looking at the map and no-one else, it was night after all. That guy sat down on the bench next to Kate and started talking to her in French. Tony didn't hear that and Kate was asleep, so she made no notice. The guy smiled and leaned over to Kate, he kissed her neck. Kate moved a bit, but that's it. Then the guy moved further and started taking off her shirt.

'' Not now Tony, '' Kate mumbled and turned away.

The guy smiled and continued.

'' I said no, '' Kate said a little louder.

The guy still went on and he was trying to take off her jeans. That woke Kate up and when she saw someone but Tony there trying to undress her, she screamed.

That caught Tony's attention. He looked back at Kate and saw a random dud trying to undress her. Without thinking twice, he ran back to the bench.

'' Get off her ! '' He yelled as he was running there.

The dud looked at Tony and smiled, but didn't stop. When Tony was there, he pulled the guy off the bench and punched his face. That pissed the guy off and he started fighting Tony. After a couple of minutes, the guy was lying on ground wincing in pain. Tony hit him with his leg and after that the guy started running. Tony, didn't go after him, he was standing in front of Kate. First he buckled her belt again and put her shirt back on like it is supposed to be, then sat down and pulled Kate on his lap. She was holding him tight, still scared.

'' I'm sorry babe, I was looking at the map and I didn't realize that you had company, '' Tony said.

'' I thought it was you at first, but I said no and then he kept on doing... '' Kate said and tears were in her eyes.

'' Shh... I'm here now, '' Tony said.

'' I was scared to find that you were gone, '' Kate said.

'' I'm sorry. I won't leave you anymore, '' Tony said and ran his fingers through her hair.

'' I know, '' Kate almost whispered and buried her face on his shoulder.

'' But the good thing is that hotel is just around the corner, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go there, '' Kate said and stood up from his lap.

He stood up too and wrapped his arm around her and they started walking again. The hotel was indeed just around the corner and they walked to the hotel.

***NCIS***

Washington D.C.

Abby, McGee, Jenny and Gibbs were in Abby's lab, since she had an information on their case. Gibbs and Jenny changed a lot of glances and smiles, while Abby was talking. After she finished talking, she also placed a piece of paper with the suspect's address in Tim's hand. Then she kissed him quick.

'' What are you doing Abby ? I thought we agreed on this thing. Out of office, '' Gibbs said.

'' Well, does your relationship with director stay out of office to, because I doubt that you heard a word I said before, since you were too busy smiling and glancing, '' Abby snapped.

Gibbs sent her a look and then left the lab with Tim and Jen after him.

'' And he refuses it all, '' Abby said and smiled.

***NCIS***

Paris, hotel room.

Tony and Kate were almost ready to go to sleep. Kate was in her bed and almost asleep. Tony was finishing his shower. He walked to the bedroom, grabbed his pillow and walked out of the door.

'' Where are you going ? '' Kate asked groggily.

'' I thought, you want to be alone, I take the couch, '' Tony said as he was back on doorway.

'' Come here, don't you even think of leaving me here, '' Kate said.

Tony smiled and climbed to the bed, next to Kate.

'' Sleep now, tomorrow is the best day here, '' Tony said, kissed her and put his arm around her.

'' Good night Tony, '' Kate said and made herself comfortable in his arms.

They were fast asleep.

Later that night their hotel room door was opened and a package was put inside, but Kate nor Tony heard that. They were asleep. The package was in small box and inside was a little peeping coming.


	15. This is it

The night in Paris.

The package in the hotel room, where Tony and Kate were staying, was beeping. No-one woke up by the sound. Suddenly it wasn't beeping anymore, it exploded. The room was a mess, everything was broken and slightly on fire. No sign of movement. No sign of survivors. Curious people from the next doors came there. The firefighters were already called by the administrator.

'bang'

Another explosion, across the hall.

'bang'

Another one.

'bang'

Third one on row.

People were in panic. They were rushing out of the hospital as ambulance, police and firefighter arrived. News reporters were all over the place, wanting to be the first ones to get the story. The hotel was evacuated, rescuers were looking for people, alive or dead...

''… massive bomb explosion was in one of the most expensive hotel in the Paris downtown. Multiple injured and deaths. No names revealed yet. And no information of who was behind the attack... '' reporter said.

''… all we know that there could be about 20 deaths, including American, Israeli, Dutch and Russian beside French people... '' another reporter was speaking.

''… we confirmed that 4 bombs have exploded. Still no information on victims or targets... '' third reporter was talking.

'' … one possible targets are 2 American citizens, staying in this hotel. Unconfirmed info is that the first bomb was in their room, but no sign of them being alive or dead... '' another reporter was speaking.

''… and with that news we'll go back to studio. We'll let you know more as soon as we know more, '' reporter said.

The cameras were turned off. News was all over the world.

An Israeli man smiled on park bench and read his newspaper. He put on his sunglasses and took his helmet. The newspaper was dropped on the bench, with a headline '' NCIS takes down the criminal for possible attack to president. '' It was a few months old paper, and American one. The man smiled even wider and walked away.

***NCIS***

Ziva, Tim, Michelle and Gibbs were working in bullpen on their latest case. The squad room was quiet, beside typing.

'' Have you heard yet ? I am so scared, '' Abby came running and talking.

'' Heard what ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Turn on the news Jethro, '' Jenny said from the stairs.

McGee turned on the news on plasma. They were talking about the bombing in Paris

'' What hotel are Tony and Kate staying ? '' Gibbs asked Jenny after they had heard enough.

'' The one, where bombing took place, '' Jenny said.

'' McGee... '' Gibbs said.

'' Triangulating their cells, '' McGee said and started typing.

'' Ziva... '' Gibbs turned to Ziva.

'' Tony is not picking up, '' Ziva said and hung up the phone.

'' I left message for Kate, she isn't picking up either, '' Michelle said.

'''' … one possible targets are 2 American citizens, staying in this hotel. Unconfirmed info is that the first bomb was in their room, but no sign of them being alive or dead... '' the news reporter said.

'' Tony and Kate, '' Abby whispered.

Jenny was horrified, Gibbs looked angry, Abby was crying, McGee looked confused, Michelle and Ziva were looking at those expressions.

'' But they haven't confirmed anything yet ? '' McGee asked.

'' No. Nothing for sure, but there is a great chance, '' Gibbs said.

'' But until it's not confirmed, they are alive and somewhere out of the hospital having a morning walk, '' Abby said.

'' It was night there, '' Ziva said.

'' I don't care. They are alive, '' Abby said.

'' Jethro come, '' Jenny said to Gibbs and they went to her office.

McGee followed Abby down her lab.

'' Does it mean, that we can keep our job here ? '' Michelle asked Ziva.

'' Possible, '' Ziva said.

Jenny and Gibbs went to her office. Gibbs let Cynthia know not to let anyone in.

'' What happened there ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Seems like 4 bomb explosions. 1 was before other about 30 minutes and another 4 came in 2 minutes, really fast, '' Jenny asked.

'' Was it supposed to go like that ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No, of course not. At this point, I even don't know who placed those bombs or which agency, '' Jenny said.

'' Of course not. Do you still communicate with the french dudes ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No. We lost contact pretty much after our mission there was over, why ? '' Jenny asked.

'' They are investigating the bombing. French detectives, '' Gibbs asked.

'' Sorry, I don't have their number or e-mail anymore, '' Jenny said sadly.

'' How deep is their cover ? '' Gibbs asked suddenly.

'' Deep enough, '' Jenny said.

'' Are they marines ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' No... But if I make the changes, we get the investigation, '' Jenny said and called Abby to make those changes.

Gibbs was sitting on table across Jenny as she hung up the phone.

'' I screwed up, you might as well say that. Todd and DiNozzo are dead and everyone will expect my resignation papers by tomorrow morning, '' Jenny said.

'' Tony and Kate are dead ? I didn't hear that, they just might have been in the building that exploded. Your resignation paper... don't give it to them, '' Gibbs said softly.

'' You know things won't work like that here, '' Jenny said.

'' Then make them. They can't bring new director, I'd scare him off, '' Gibbs said.

'' Like you scared me, '' Jenny said.

'' Just like that. We'll hear more soon, since they are officially marines now and American citizens, their death would be in our jurisdiction, '' Gibbs said.

'' I can't believe I sent your best agents to death. This is my first month still, '' Jenny said.

'' Come here, '' Gibbs called Jenny.

She came away from her side of the table to the side, where Gibbs was sitting. She sat on his knee and put head on his chest.

'' They are okay, '' Gibbs said.

'' How you know that ? '' Jenny asked.

'' My gut. It rarely lets me down, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny let out a small smile, but then it fade again. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. She was a mess, but it was his mess. He had responsibility to make her feel better, at least that's what he is supposed to do, if he is a good boyfriend.

'' You'll always have me Jen, '' Gibbs whispered.

'' I know, '' Jenny replied softly.

He kissed her head and held her close to him. She needed someone to rely on, someone to be close, to make her feel better, understand her work and also has her back. Gibbs was all that. He is perfect for her, except of course, they both might get killed every time they exit the door. It is dangerous, but they both know it and also the risks, and there won't be any argument about staying work so late, and not seeing each other... They work in the same building and see each other all the time. They make a perfect match.

***NCIS***

Abby's lab...

Abby was going through all channels to find more information about the explosion. McGee was sitting on couch watching her.

'' Abby come on, the news won't come faster if you keep on going through the channels, '' McGee said.

'' I know, I just want to be the first one to find it out. I need to know that they are alright, they have to be alright, '' Abby said.

'' I know. I want them to be okay too... Do you need some help ? '' McGee asked.

'' I could always use an extra hand, '' Abby said and McGee went to computer too.

Abby stopped typing and read a news, that just came out.

'' What ? '' Tim asked, as he saw Abby's face drop even more.

'' Read it, '' Abby said and turned the screen.

'' There is at least 8 deaths in Paris bombing this early morning in Paris. 2 of them are American citizens and both marines. They were in a room, where first bomb went off. They came to France a week ago with 6 other people, whose names are unknown, but is known that 4 of them are from Israel and 2 from America. They all went to the plane from Washington D.C. and are staying in same hotel. Of course French police is not giving any information, but anonymous tip said that it were them. There is still no official release from the police as said before. So far no other agencies beside the French police is included, but since marines are dead we are expecting NCIS to show up. Probably CIA and FBI are included. This is as much as we know at this point, but all of the above is not confirmed by any police officers or hotel clients. Well let you know, when we know more, '' Tim read the article out loud.

'' This is it, Tony and Kate are dead, '' Abby said.

'' I know... '' Tim said and pulled Abby to his embrace as she started to sob. His 2 good friends or something close to that are dead... This is it.

**Please let me know if I still have anyone reading. Just let me know and give me a simple review :D . Then I know to update this story and not going to end it so soon... **

**Liina  
**


	16. Let's run

Last night in Paris...

Tony and Kate were asleep, when someone knocked on the door. They both were awake. Tony stood up, put on a t-shirt, and went to door. It was Ramon.

'' Come fast, someone dropped bombs here, '' Ramon said.

'' I'll get Kate, '' Tony said.

'' Outside in 2, '' Ramon said and ran off.

Tony went to bedroom, where Kate was.

'' Get dressed, we are leaving, '' Tony said and threw her clothes.

'' What ? Why ? '' Kate asked.

'' I don't know, just move fast, we have, 1 minute, then others will drive away, '' Tony lied to Kate. He didn't want to scare her so much. He grabbed his back bag and threw some clothes in there, he also put guns and their laptop in there. By that time Kate was dressed.

They rushed away from the room, and pushed the elevator button, when the first bomb went off. They fell over on floor.

'' The stairs, '' Tony said and grabbed Kate to stairway as they started running down. Some curious people came past them, but they still rushed down.

When they were out of the hotel, surrounding was empty. They heard 3 more bombs exploding. Tony looked at watch – they were late, others were gone. He took her hand again and started running to the park, but he didn't take the main entrance, but they jumped over the fence and ran through the park. They also avoided the park roads, they went straight through the park. After awhile they stopped. They were tired and also had to save the energy.

'' Call Gibbs, '' Kate said.

Tony touched his pocket, where the phone usually was, but it was empty. He looked at Kate.

'' I forgot it, you have yours ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, I was too sleepy to take it, '' Kate said.

'' I have laptop, maybe we can get WIFI here, '' Tony said and he took his computer out.

He was accessing WIFI, when they heard footsteps. Tony closed the computer and took out guns. He gave one to Kate and they hid behind the bush near the road. They had a good look at the road, with seeing invisible by themselves. The one, who came was a man with dark sunglasses and motorbike helmet.

'' Ari, '' Kate whispered.

She aimed, and was about to shoot, but Tony stopped her. That made a sound and so Ari looked at them. They both looked at each other, while Ari was looking at their direction. He loaded his gun and started coming in that direction. Tony moved a little more so the bush made sound. He started moaning, as he was having sex. Kate went on with the plan. Ari smiled and then went away. Tony and Kate stopped, when he was far enough.

'' Why didn't you let me shoot him ? '' Kate asked.

'' Ramon gave me these guns. Ari is their leader. If they hear about that, then we'll be dead, at least I would be. These bullets are special order, these are special. After that we would have to ran from the gang, Hamas since Ari was in their squad, then French police, CIA maybe and they guys who put the bomb. At this moment we have only the guys who put the bomb and French police since we ran from the scene and bomb was in our room, '' Tony explained.

'' I guess you have a point. Send that e-mail now, '' Kate said.

Tony took out his laptop and got into the mailbox. He composed a message to Gibbs, but before he could hit the send button the battery was empty.

'' Great, '' Tony said.

'' Tell me you managed to contact someone, '' Kate said knowing the answer.

'' No, the battery was empty, but if McGee checks something, then he should be able to see that I was there, maybe he could get even the place, where I am, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, let's hope McGee is that smart, '' Kate said.

'' We'll buy new battery when the shops are open, then I can send an e-mail, '' Tony said.

Kate nod.

Suddenly they heard voices from the background. They were speaking french and not so peacefully.

Tony put the computer back in the bag and he showed Kate to start moving again. They moved fast, but the voices were coming closer and at their direction. Suddenly the language was changed from French to English. Then Tony recognized the voices.

'' Ramon, Dana and Zvi, '' Tony whispered to Kate as they moved.

Kate nod.

'' Ari said they were here, '' Zvi said.

'' Gosh, they pick out the best place to run, '' Ramon said.

'' Yeah, we have to kill them in this park, which I like, '' Dana said.

Hearing that Tony and Kate started moving faster. They got into the edge of the park and saw that the river was there, across the street. They both ran as fast as they could, but they were seen.

'' They are there, '' Zvi said and picked out the gun.

Ramon and Dana did the same.

Tony and Kate fastened their movement. They were running as fast as they could. At the edge of the river were boats. Tony jumped into one, helped Kate there too and then they hid under a blanket on the deck.

'' Where are they ? '' Zvi asked.

'' Probably on one of the boats, '' Ramon said.

'' I take the left one, Dana the middle one and Ramon you have the last one. Just search, '' Zvi said and jumped to the boat he was going to search. Dana stepped onto the boat, where Kate and Tony were hiding. Dana walked past Tony and Kate, she tried to go inside, but the door was locked. She saw a bag on the bench and she knew, that Tony and Kate are there. She bent down. Tony and Kate were holding their breath.

'' I'm not gonna give you up. Just run, I led them up – flow, you go down. And you didn't see me, '' Dana whispered.

'' Thanks, '' Tony replied.

'' I like you both too much to give you up. Beside Ari is an ass, '' Dana whispered.

'' Yeah, '' Kate agreed.

'' Clear ! '' Zvi shouted as he jumped back to dock.

'' This one too, '' Ramon said.

'' Nothing here, but I just saw someone up there, moving, they might be Kate and Tony, '' Dana said.

'' Let's run, '' Zvi said and they started running.

Tony and Kate were hiding until they saw no-one, then Tony grabbed his bag and they moved on the shadows. They took a turn right as soon as possible, so if Dana, Zvi and Ramon were back, they wouldn't see them. Tony and Kate walked for a long time, and they always took the side roads. After 2 hours, it was getting light outside. Tony and Kate were in suburb, at least they thought so. They kept on walking and when someone came, they hid. They found a house with sigh Sale on that. And they went in. Since it was Sunday, they thought that no-one was in there. Still they took blankets and went to attic. Tony set up a bed or something. Kate climbed under the blanket and fell asleep fast. Tony went down to look for things they need. Luckily there was a fruit bowl with oranges, which Tony took. He also found bread and bottle of water. He took them too. Then he went to living room, luckily there was a phone. He called Gibbs, but he didn't answer, neither did McGee or Abby. He called the director, but Cynthia said that director doesn't want to be disturbed. And didn't connect. Tony left a message for Gibbs that they are alive and on run and they don't have phone, so they'll contact when they can. And they will find a way to get back to states. Tony also ordered Gibbs or anyone not to come to Paris. That said he looked around. There was also a laptop, like his. He took the battery. Tony looked around and found alarm clock. He took it too and went to attic. Luckily he didn't wake up Kate, when he came up there. He set the alarm for 9 am. , that gave 3 hours to sleep. Tony climbed next to Kate, he wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Jenny were in her office. He was holding her in his arms. His phone was ringing, but before looking he put it silent – Jenny needed him more than whoever it was calling. It was Tony, though he didn't know it.

'' It's gonna be okay, '' he said to Jenny, but also to himself. It has to be.

'' Yeah. I think we have to wait for their call, because if they are alive, then they'll call, I'm pretty sure, '' Jenny said.

'' Yeah. DiNozzo is that smart, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny stood up and went to her table. Gibbs was looking what she was about to do. She called Cynthia for any messages.

'' Has anyone called ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Special agent DiNozzo called, '' Cynthia said.

'' Why didn't you put it through ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Special agent Gibbs said not to disturb, '' Cynthia said.

'' Right... Did he left a message or anything ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes. To Gibbs. He said that they are still alive and on run. They don't have a phone, so they contact by themselves. They don't have a plan, but are trying to get back here. And he ordered everybody to stay here and not to go to France. That's it, '' Cynthia said.

'' Did he say who they were running from ? '' Jenny asked.

'' No, '' Cynthia said.

'' Thanks. Next time when agent DiNozzo or Todd calls, then put it through, even when it was said not to disturb, '' Jenny said.

'' Yes director, '' Cynthia said.

Jenny hang up.

'' So ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' They are alive, on run and without a phone. They contact themselves and are trying to get back home. Tony ordered everybody to stay here and not go to France, '' Jenny said.

'' I told you it's okay, '' Gibbs said.

He looked at his phone. 2 missed calls. Both from France... DiNozzo, Gibbs thought.

'' Tony called me twice, it put it on silent, '' Gibbs said.

'' Now we know that they are alive and we can't actually do anything, '' Jenny said as she thought.

'' We don't know their location and they don't have a phone... '' Gibbs said.

'' We can do nothing, '' Jenny said.

'' We can. We can send to all airports, ports and stations their photos. If they see them, that they are NCIS agents and can get a free pass, so they don't have troubles since their ID is in hotel room, I think, '' Gibbs said.

'' I'll call Abby, '' Jenny said and called Abby's lab.

Jenny explained everything really fast and then promised to be in lab soon to talk longer. After hanging up, she went back to Gibbs's lap. He kissed her and pulled her closer.

'' They'll be back soon, '' Gibbs said.

**You know, the usual... Give me a review and thanks for a positivity by reviewing last chapter after I though I was the only one reading this story :D . So thanks, and just keep on doing this, please :) .**

**Liina  
**


	17. Noone will ever find out

Paris, 9 am...

The alarm went off and both Kate and Tony were awake. Tony shut the alarm fast, in case someone was downstairs. They waited for a couple of minutes to make sure it was quiet downstairs. It was quiet.

'' I am still sleepy, '' Kate said.

'' I know, I am too, but we have to keep on moving. Beside in daytime it is harder to spot us, since here are so many people, '' Tony said.

'' I know. You have food ? '' Kate asked.

Tony smiled and gave her an orange and bottle of water.

'' I love you, '' Kate said seeing food.

'' Love you too, '' Tony said and kissed her peck.

He opened his bag and looked for other clothes, since the ones they had now were dirty. He took new clothes to both of them. After a quick breakfast they changed clothes and set ready to leave. Tony put the blankets back and they set to leave. On their way out of the house Kate grabbed a flashlight and raincoat. When they closed the backdoor, the front gate was opened. Tony and Kate ran to the bushes. That someone went inside and then Tony and Kate sneaked out. But they were busted – the lady saw them. She started screaming in french. Tony understood the last word only, which reminded a lot police, so they ran. Now he was a thief too, beside a sort of terrorist on a run. Tony and Kate ran to the next street, turned right and kept on walking. They also spotted a police car, which supposedly went to the house they spent the night.

'' How much money we have ? '' Kate asked.

Tony froze.

'' What ? '' Kate asked.

'' My wallet is in our hotel room, I think, '' Tony said.

He searched the bag in case it was there somehow. But it wasn't.

'' You wanna say that we are on a run and don't have any money ? '' Kate asked.

'' I put something in my pocket last night, '' Tony said emptied his pocket.

In his pocket was 48 euros in paper and some coins too.

'' We're covered for awhile, '' Kate said.

'' We need a phone, '' Tony said.

'' Let's go, '' Kate pointed to the mobile store across the street.

They picked out the cheapest 30 euro phone with a card already in it. They left the shop and went to the side road to call Gibbs.

_'' Yeah, Gibbs, ''_ their boss said.

'' Hey boss, it's me, Tony, '' Tony said.

_'' You okay ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

'' Yeah, and so is Kate. We are good for now, but we don't have anything good. We just bought this cell and we have 18 euros and some coins left. We are also chased by French police, our terrorists, the ones who bombed the hotel and also Ari Haswari, '' Tony said.

_'' That good. We'll I can send you money, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' In cash ? Because my wallet is in hotel and Kate's too, '' Tony said.

_'' Then your situation really is bad. We'll I can see if Abby can track the phone you are using now and we already cleared your arrival. Your pictures are sent into the boarders and you get a pass fast. I figured it's something we can do for you, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' Okay. I'll keep it touch, but now we gotta go, there seems to be people pointing in our direction from the street and I can see a police car, '' Tony said.

_'' Run fast. Don't get caught. Call me. Protect Kate and watch your six, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Always, '' Tony said, hang up and started running with Kate.

They ran to the next crossroad and then turned left. Tony saw 2 police officers chasing them from the corner of his eye.

'' We have 2, '' Tony informed Kate.

'' Let's run faster then, '' Kate said and the sped up.

They ran to the clothes shop and hid between the clothes. They saw a police officer running past the shop and the laughed at him.

'' I swear I was a better cop at my Baltimore days, '' Tony said.

'' Can't lie to me, '' Kate teased.

'' No, I really was. I always caught the criminals, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah sure, '' Kate said like she didn't believe him.

'' I am serious, I was a good cop, '' Tony said.

Kate was about to say something, but he kissed her to shut up.

'' We need to find where we are and get out of this city, '' Tony said after breaking apart.

'' Let's go, '' Kate said.

They left the shop and walked through the street hiding their faces without looking suspicious and when they saw a police car, they turned away, to shop or side road. They finally saw a map on the street. Tony and Kate both looked at the map really good and then found a way to out of the city. They started walking in that direction, but still avoiding the big roads.

'' I am tired Tony, '' Kate said after a long walk.

'' I know. I can carry you for awhile, so you can have a rest, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said and smiled.

Tony gave his back bag to Kate and she jumped to his back. They started walking again, or actually Tony started walking and Kate resting.

An hour later they passed the city line, they were out of Paris – the city of fashion and love. Kate had fallen asleep as Tony was carrying her. He stopped. He was tired. They were in some kind of forest, it wasn't that deep, but good cover for them. Tony put Kate down on the ground and sat next to her. Kate opened her eyes, when she felt the warmth of Tony disappearing.

'' Where are we ? '' Kate asked him.

'' I don't know, but we are out of Paris finally, '' Tony said.

'' How long was I asleep ? '' Kate asked.

'' About an hour, '' Tony said.

'' What ? You carried me all the way here ? '' Kate asked amazed how long she slept.

'' You are not that hard to carry you know, '' Tony smirked.

'' Thank you. That's why I love you, '' Kate said.

'' Love you too, '' Tony said and pulled her for a kiss.

She deepened the kiss as he did the same. He pushed her on her back and climbed on top of her. They were still kissing, when they started undressing each other.

***NCIS***

Back in NCIS headquarter...

Abby ran up to the bullpen.

'' Turn on the news, '' she yelled from distance.

McGee turned on the news. It was a reportage from Paris, in the streets, when there were people screaming as 2 bodies were found on the streets.

'' This is Diane Carter from Paris. I am standing next to the shooting place. It took place about 3 hours ago, in the early morning, the bullets were handmade. The victims names are Ramon and Isabella Rekaya. Both having Green card, but they are Israeli citizens. Unconfirmed information is that the victims came to Paris along with the shooters. It is also known that they all were in hotel bombing last night, so someone wants them dead, but in hotel there was 8 people. Police got an anonymous tip that there was 2 shooters both American citizens and also marines. They are currently on run from France police and they made it to the top wanted list now. Beside France police it is known that Israeli also want them dead. When we get their pictures then we'll let you know, but now are said that the names are Caitlin Todd and Anthony DiNozzo. As said a group of 8 people came to Paris together, they survived the bombing as it seems, now 2 of them are dead, and 2 are on run, but where are the rest of them ? 4 people are still missing. The police officers are currently not giving any information, but when they do, you are the first to know. Now back to the studio, thanks for watching us, '' The reporter said in tv and the camera went to studio.

Gibbs switched off the tv.

'' Gibbs tell me they are not the killers, '' Abby pleaded.

'' You finished tracking the cell number I gave you ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Untraceable, I can only tell where the calls were made, '' Abby said.

'' Tell me, '' Gibbs ordered.

'' The first call was made about 2 hours after the murder time and it was 5 blocks away from the crime scene, '' Abby said.

'' See, these were not Tony and Kate, but someone is framing them, '' Gibbs said.

'' They question is who, '' Tim said.

'' I think I know the answer, '' Jenny said as she walked there.

'' Are you sharing ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Zvi and Alexandra Zamir, both Israeli, were illegally in USA. Brother and sister. Dana and Chris Yassou. American citizens, married. These are the 4 people missing, and the ones that Tony and Kate were assigned to catch. They are terrorists leading Al-Qaeda. And Ari Haswari flew to Paris too, the night before bomb explosions. Ari is their leader. They are after Tony and Kate now, I guess their cover was blown, '' Jenny said.

'' Ari ? He is not a terrorist. He is a Mossad officer. He is my half-brother, '' Ziva said.

'' Tell me Ziva, why Mossad officer held a NCIS agent hostage, twice. Shot Ducky's last assistance and also held Ducky hostage ? '' Gibbs was attacking Ziva.

'' This is not Ari. He is not like that, do you have any proof ? '' Ziva asked confused.

'' I got a proof a photo, '' Gibbs said and Tim put the photo on plasma.

Ziva was shocked.

'' Oh my... Ari said he was here on business, chasing the bad guys... This is not my brother, '' Ziva mumbled.

'' Now. How can we found them ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I don't know. I am calling Tony, '' Gibbs said.

He flipped open the phone.

***NCIS***

Tony and Kate finished having sex and were lying in the woods. He kissed her once more.

'' If I could lie like this forever, '' Kate said.

'' It would be a dream come true, '' Tony said.

She giggled and he kissed her. Their kiss was interrupted by cell phone rining.

'' Great, '' Tony said. Kate turned her face away.

'' DiNozzo, '' Tony answered the phone.

_'' Did you kill your terrorists ? '' _Gibbs asked.

'' What ? They tried to kill us. We killed no-one, '' Tony said.

_'' Ramon and Isabella have been found dead, you are the suspects, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' What ? We were dead the last time I heard the news, '' Tony said.

_'' You are not anymore. Somehow you raised from the grave, so be careful. You are in French police 10 top wanted list and also have Israeli after you. Not to mention FBI, CIA and we should be looking for you too, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Guess you find us, '' Tony said.

_'' This is not your problem at this moment. I think FBI won't be such an problem either, but CIA is. As far as I remember the French police is pretty stupid, but Israeli are not, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Great, this is the last time we are going undercover and specially in Paris, '' Tony said.

Gibbs chuckled. This is the same thing he said, when he finished his mission in Paris.

_'' Where are you anyway ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

'' We are not in Paris, somewhere in the woods, but that's all I know. Can't Abby trace the phone ? '' Tony asked.

_'' No, but she can tell where you make your calls, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Whatever, I gotta go now, we have to keep on moving, '' Tony said.

_'' Watch your six, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' Always, '' Tony said and shut the phone.

'' Tell me anything good, '' Kate begged.

'' We are in French police, FBI, CIA, NCIS and Israeli top wanted list. We are not dead anymore, we are killers now. Ramon and Isabella are dead, '' Tony said.

'' We are in really big mess, '' Kate said.

'' Yes. And also Abby can't trace us, '' Tony said.

'' It is getting even better, '' Kate said.

'' I know, '' Tony said.

He pulled her for a hug and tried to make her feel safe.

***NCIS***

Ari was holding a gun in one hand and phone in another. He was talking with someone.

'' You got it ? '' Ari asked.

_'' Yes. I am sending it to you right now, ''_ female voice said.

'' Good. How accurate it is ? '' Ari asked.

_'' This is the point they got Gibbs's call. The phone can't be traced, but Abby can tell us where the last call was made. But Tony said they are on the move now, '' _lady said.

'' Thank you. Don't worry, no-one will ever find out that you sent your agents to death, '' Ari said.

_'' I know. Bye Ari, '' _lady said.

'' Bye, '' Ari said and smiled.

**So someone from NCIS is giving them up... Who is it ? Wanna find out ? Let me know about it by pressing the button under the story ;) . And you know, I am up for suggestions too, if you have something in your mind, let me also know. Hope you liked the chapter... **

**Liina  
**


	18. Talk to me Abby

Kate and Tony were moving fast in the forest. They weren't running, but were walking very fast. Just like asked, it started to rain as they moved.

'' Great, '' Tony complained.

'' The day is getting even better, '' Kate agreed.

'' Wanna make another stop or should we keep on moving ? '' Tony asked.

'' Keep on moving. I am not made of sugar, I won't melt, '' Kate said.

'' Another reason to like you. Most of the girls are scared of rain, which I love by the way, '' Tony said.

'' I like rain, but I am not into thunder. I am not scared of it, but I don't like it, at all. It's like I hate the thunder, the lightning... the whole thing, '' Kate said.

'' You are not scared. I get it. But I have a bad news for you, this looks like thunder to me, '' Tony said.

Before Kate could say anything they saw lightning and she grabbed his hand. The storm started. Every time thunder showed it's power Kate squeezed Tony's hand stronger. Finally he pulled her under a big tree, so they won't get so wet, but the same they weren't just under the tree, a couple of meters away from the trunk.

'' I am not scared Tony, we can move, '' Kate said, but almost jumped when lighting hit.

'' You are not, but we are waiting here anyway, '' Tony said knowing the truth.

'' No, we have to move, they will get us, '' Kate said.

'' Come here, '' Tony said and held his arms opened. Kate didn't think twice before running into his arms.

'' I am not scared of thunder Tony, '' Kate said.

'' I know. You are not scared of thunder. You just try to broke my hand every time thunder and lighting are seen and heard, '' Tony said.

'' I'm sorry, '' Kate whispered to his ear.

'' Don't be. I enjoy the feeling you next to me and squeezing me too, '' Tony smirked.

'' Shut up, '' she said and hit him softly.

'' Shutting up, '' Tony said and kissed her hair.

She pressed herself strongly against him and felt safe. Like he said, he was enjoying the feeling.

After awhile the thunder was almost over and Kate loosened the grip around him.

'' Ready to go on ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. Sorry for the stop, '' Kate said.

'' It's okay. I doubt that they know, that we are here, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. Where are we going anyway ? '' Kate asked as they started moving.

'' I don't know, but we will know, when we get there, '' Tony smiled.

'' Maybe we can go to trip in Europe. I'd always wanted to see Rome, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe we can, '' Tony said.

'' But I doubt that we'd be alive after that. Gibbs would kill us, '' Kate said.

'' A good point, so let's stick to plan getting back home, '' Tony said.

'' That is also fine idea, '' Kate said.

'' We are back on the road, '' Tony pointed to highway through the trees.

'' Let's see if we can find any clue of place that we are in, '' Kate proposed.

'' But avoid cars, '' Tony said.

'' Done, '' Kate agreed and they walked to highway.

They crossed the way to be walking on the right side, just in case.

'' Car, '' Tony said and pushed Kate down to bushes.

They both rolled down, since the road was a little higher than the side of the road. They stopped, when the ground was okay again.

'' Did you hear a car passing ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, did you ? '' Tony asked.

'' No. I think it stopped, '' Kate said.

'' Shh, '' Tony said after hearing voices.

They could hear 2 male voices talking to each other.

'' They should be here on right side as my friend said, '' first one said.

'' Who is your friend after all ? I mean she gives you information and you just do nothing for it, '' the other asked.

'' Are you doubting my friend. She always gives me accurate things. She is trustworthy, beside when it is time then I'll do her some favors, '' the first one said.

'' Who is that girl after all ? '' the second one was curious.

'' Now my dear friend, you are going too far. You know I can't tell her name or anything. I'm just gonna say that I have a friend inside NCIS, who is okay with us killing her agents, '' the first one said.

'' Dude, you gotta say thanks to this chic, since she led us to Kate and Tony, again. You are a lucky bastard Ari, '' the second one said.

'' I know. But so are you Zvi, '' Ari said.

'' Well yeah, beside we both have a thing for sweet Caitlin, '' Zvi said.

'' Yeah. They were on the move and about 100 meters left, '' Ari said.

'' We have them, '' Zvi cheered.

After that their voices went quiet and it was impossible to hear. Beside it was still raining, but no thunder and lighting anymore. Just rain.

'' They know, '' Tony mouthed.

Kate nod.

He pointed to deeper forest and they slowly started walking there. The rain was on their side, because it made them pretty hard to hear.

20 minutes later...

Tony and Kate were walking in forest, which seemed to get even deeper and no way out was seen there.

'' Maybe we can go back now ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yeah. Maybe they are still out there, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, that's a good point, '' Kate agreed.

'' There must be the end of the woods somewhere, '' Tony said.

'' I don't know. It is getting even darker here, sure we ain't lost ? '' Kate asked.

'' No, we are good. I'll let McGee locate me and then we'll find a way out, '' Tony said.

'' Hey. If you call, then Ari will know where we are, '' Kate said.

'' Good point... Um, let's keep on going, we have to get out of here at some point, '' Tony said.

'' But you can text Abby ? I doubt that she is giving us away, '' Kate proposed.

'' I knew there is a reason I liked you, '' Tony smiled.

He took out the phone and texted to Abby.

'' I'm Tony. Find out where we are, kind of lost. Someone is giving us away. Be secretive and only talk to Gibbs. Text later. And delete messages. '' the text said

***NCIS***

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Michelle were working in bullpen as usual. Abby ran to the bullpen.

'' Gibbs ! I have a news for you, '' Abby said clearly out of character.

'' What's wrong Abby ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Mind your own business, '' Abby snapped and dragged Gibbs away from his desk.

'' What ? Abby, talk to me, '' Gibbs protested.

'' Not here, come on, '' Abby said and kept pulling.

They entered the elevator. Gibbs pushed emergency stop.

'' What is wrong Abby ? '' Gibbs asked confused.

'' Are there cameras in this elevator ? '' Abby asked.

'' No, talk, '' Gibbs ordered.

'' Tony and Kate, '' Abby said.

'' Are they in trouble ? '' Gibbs said.

Abby nod.

'' Thanks to who ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Us, '' Abby said.

'' Someone is giving away information, '' Abby said.

Gibbs was surprised. He stared at Abby with the look and his jaw was drop open.

**Please give me 5 reviews, and then I'll try to update the stotry really fast :) . So I know that people are still reading the story :) .**


	19. I might be pregnant

'' Someone ? Who is that bastard ? '' Gibbs asked Abby.

'' I don't know Gibbs. I can't believe someone wants Tony and Kate dead, '' Abby said.

'' I know. But is it a she or a he ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' I don't know. Tony sent me a text, that they are lost and that I locate them and not McGee... Maybe they are thinking it is Timmy ? '' Abby asked, scared.

'' I think they are trying to protect themselves and also find out that bastard, '' Gibbs said.

'' But Timmy is not the one, '' Abby protested.

'' Abby. Tony texted you because he trusts you and he asked you to talk to me, because they trust me too. We have been here longer and they trust us more, that's why. Beside they know that we'll find out who is it. And don't tell anyone about it and neither will I. Even not McGee, and I am not telling Jen either. We are finding it out by ourselves, '' Gibbs said.

'' How ? '' Abby asked.

'' We'll figure it out, but I promise you we'll get the dirtbag, '' Gibbs said.

Abby hugged him

'' Tell me you won't let them die, '' Abby said.

'' I am doing my best, '' Gibbs said and looked straight ahead.

Gibbs's phone rang.

'' Jen, '' he said and flipped it open.

_'' Jethro, come to my office fast,'' _Jenny said.

'' I'll be right there, '' Gibbs said and hang up.

'' You have to go Gibbs ? '' Abby asked.

'' Yeah. Jen needs me. Abby, don't tell anyone about the text Tony sent you. Delete it. We'll figure out a plan. There are many people working for NCIS, but we'll find a way to get the right one, '' Gibbs said and pushed to button so elevator started moving again.

'' Thank you Gibbs. And we'll keep secret, '' Abby said.

Elevator was up, Gibbs walked out, Abby took a ride back to her floor. Gibbs walked through the hall into Jen's office.

'' What's wrong ? '' Gibbs asked as he entered.

'' I got a fax from French police, '' Jen said.

'' Yeah ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yeah. They identified Kate and Tony from a house that was robbed. They might get up to 10 years in prison in France, '' Jen said.

'' Why would they rob someone ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' The same reason we did. They took a laptop battery, some clothes and food, '' Jen said.

'' Right. Can you send them over to us ? Like we are the ones judging them, '' Gibbs asked.

'' I wish I could. I am trying, but I doubt that I can do anything, '' Jen said.

'' Try anyway. They are in way too big trouble anyway, '' Gibbs said.

'' Do you know something that I don't ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes. But I can't tell you anything. I sort of promised to Tony. Beside the less people know that better, I'm sorry Jen, '' Gibbs said.

'' Jethro, this is not how it works. You tell me things and we'll find a solution together, '' Jen said.

'' I'm sorry. I am not breaking the promise, '' Gibbs said.

'' And I wonder why you have 3 divorces, '' Jenny said.

'' Jen... I wish I could tell you, '' Gibbs said and turned around to walk away.

'' Jethro... I'm sorry, '' Jen said.

'' I am sorry too, '' Gibbs said. He turned around kissed her and left the office. Jen stayed there wondering.

***NCIS***

Tony and Kate kept on walking through the never ending forest.

'' Maybe we should go back, '' Kate proposed.

'' No, they'll get us then, we have to keep on walking, '' Tony said.

'' I am tired and this forest is getting deeper, beside it is raining and it is getting darker outside, '' Kate whined.

'' Shh, come on, listen to me, we'll find a way out, now follow me, '' Tony was harsh.

Kate opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. She continued following Tony to the deepest forest.

After 20 minutes more walking...

Kate and Tony were still in the forest. The rain was even harder now, and it was thunder and lightning in distance, but close enough for them to hear. Tony looked back to Kate, since she was not the fan of thunder. Kate walked a couple of meters away from him and looked in front of her only. He stopped walking.

'' Kate are you okay ? '' Tony asked.

'' I'm fine, '' Kate said rather angry.

'' You wanna make a stop ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, I'm following you, '' Kate answered.

'' Are you angry at me ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, '' Kate said quickly.

'' There must be something, '' Tony said looking at her.

'' It is nothing, okay ? '' Kate was annoyed.

'' Talk to me Kate, '' Tony begged.

'' I am listening to you, isn't that enough ? '' Kate was sarcastic.

'' Come on, '' Tony said.

Kate just sent a glare at him.

'' You can't be angry at me because of that, '' Tony said.

He took a step closer to her and had his arms wide open. Kate didn't move. He moved more closer to her and hugged her. She was shivering.

'' Are you cold Kate ? '' Tony asked worriedly.

'' No, '' Kate said.

'' But you are shivering, '' Tony said.

'' I'm not shivering, '' Kate said and tried not to shiver.

'' No wonder, your clothes are all wet and cold, '' Tony said.

He let her go and opened the back bag.

'' I must have forgotten to take you another shirt, '' Tony said as he saw no ladies shirt in bag. He took out his t-shirt and gave it to Kate.

'' Put this on, I don't have anything else for you, '' Tony said.

Kate turned around and changed the shirt. Tony's was way too big for her, but better than her wet one. She threw the other shirt back to Tony.

'' We have to dry it once it is not raining, '' Tony said and put it into the bag. Then he threw a sweatshirt to Kate.

'' It helps with feeling cold, '' Tony said.

Kate didn't protest and put the sweatshirt on. It was also Tony's. Tony closed the bag and took it.

'' You wanna move on ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yeah, I think we should get out of here before it is too dark, '' Kate said.

Tony took his hand and they started moving again. Tony kept on looking at her way too often, since she looked a little pale, at least it seemed to him like that.

They moved for a long time and also met another thunderstorm, only this one came with a heavy rain and wind. This time Kate didn't want to stop, but strengthened the grip every time thunder or lighting appeared. Soon it was a night and they were still in the middle of nowhere.

'' Let's stop for a sec. I'm gonna call Gibbs, sit here, '' Tony said.

'' Okay, I'll wait here, '' Kate said and sat down.

Tony gave her a hug and he felt her cheeks being way too hot, but she was shivering. He gave her an orange from the bag and went a little further, but not too far. He was far enough for Kate not to hear the conversation, but he saw her.

_'' Talk to me Abby, '' _Gibbs answered.

'' I'm not Abby, '' Tony said.

_'' I know, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Okay, are they in hearing range ? '' Tony asked.

_'' No, only I am heard, '' _Gibbs said.

'' Well, we are in the middle of forest. I have no idea where we are, beside it is raining and thunderstorm is not rare either. It is getting darker, I don't know where to go, beside there is something wrong with Kate, '' Tony said.

_'' What do you mean wrong ? Are you sick Abby ? '' _Gibbs asked.

'' I don't know. She was shivering and cold before and now she is still shivering and her cheeks are too hot. I don't know what to do, '' Tony said.

_'' Maybe you should try talking, ''_ Gibbs recommended.

'' Already tried that, '' Tony said.

_'' What about seeing Ducky ? ''_ Gibbs asked.

'' Um, I am not sure, you know she is kind of stubborn, '' Tony said.

_'' Right. But it is worth the shot. I'm going down there, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' I'll try it, but no promises, '' Tony said.

_'' Okay Abby, '' _Gibbs said and shut the phone.

'' Thanks boss, '' Tony said and shut it too.

Tony walked back to Kate. She was still sitting there. Tony sat down next to her.

'' Tell me Kate, what's wrong ? '' Tony asked

'' Nothing. What did Gibbs say ? '' Kate asked.

'' I told him something is wrong with you and he told me to call Ducky. Gibbs said that he will go down too and Ducky should talk to you directly not through me, '' Tony said.

'' There is nothing wrong with me, '' Kate said.

'' You are shivering and burning up, '' Tony said.

'' It's because of the rain, '' Kate said.

'' You can tell me Kate. We are in the middle of nowhere and we only have each other here, '' Tony said.

'' I am fine, '' Kate insisted.

'' I am calling Ducky, '' Tony said and took out the laptop. He opened it, but Kate closed it again.

'' What's wrong Katie ? I don't know what to do, I am scared and you are not talking to me. Kate please, we don't have control over many things, but we have control over these things. Just talk to me Kate, '' Tony said.

***NCIS***

After Gibbs hang up with Abby everyone's looks were on him.

'' What's wrong with Abby ? '' McGee asked.

'' Nothing, '' Gibbs said.

'' But you asked Abby is she was sick ? '' McGee asked.

'' Why are you listening my calls ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Because I care about Abby, '' McGee said.

'' Then talk to Abby. I gotta see Ducky now, '' Gibbs said and went to elevator before McGee managed to ask something else. Gibbs made a stop with Abby and explained the call. They figured that Abby's friend is sick and no more questions. Then Gibbs went down to see Ducky.

'' Hello Jethro. Something you need ? '' Ducky asked when Gibbs walked in autopsy.

Gibbs glared at Jimmy.

'' I'm gonna go somewhere for no real reason, '' Jimmy said and left autopsy.

'' Are you gonna tell me what's going on ? '' Ducky asked.

'' I wish I knew what was going on. All I know is that Kate and Tony may go to prison in France, maybe even for 10 years. But they have even greater chance of being killed by police, terrorist or god knows what. And Tony called that something is wrong with Kate, they are calling you if Kate refuses to talk to Tony. But knowing their situation, I think they are calling here anyway, '' Gibbs said.

'' Anthony and Caitlin are in a big mess as I understand. What did Tony say about Kate ? '' Ducky asked.

'' He said that she is pale, hot and shivering. And she was cold before, '' Gibbs said.

'' Seems like a cold to me, but let's wait for them to call, '' Ducky said.

Gibbs nod and sat down on autopsy table, while Ducky went back to his paperwork.

***NCIS***

'' Promise, you won't tell anyone about it ? '' Kate asked.

'' Promise, '' Tony said.

'' And you don't freak out either ? '' Kate asked.

'' I'll do my best, '' Tony said.

'' I um, I should have my period started yesterday, but it didn't, '' Kate said.

'' Are you saying … ? '' Tony didn't finish his question.

'' Yes... I might be pregnant, '' Kate said and looked down.

Tony just stared at her.

**Okay, you gave me a positive surprise with the last chapter, really good surprise, I even couldn't finish the chapter in time, I'm sorry for that, but here it is and I hope you'll like it. Oh, and can you review this time too ? Thanks, that would be great. **

**Liina**


	20. Hello Anthony

'' You're what ? '' Tony was surprised.

'' I know, I don't know how it is possible, but I don't know for sure yet, '' Kate said.

'' Okay... we have to get you a test then, '' Tony said.

'' I know. How could this happen ? '' Kate wondered.

'' I don't think you need the lecture about making kids, '' Tony said.

'' Yes. I know how people make babies, but I don't know how could we be so not careful, '' Kate said.

'' Well, I guess that just happened, '' Tony said.

'' You are not angry with me ? '' Kate asked.

'' I could be, but the same, I am the one guilty too, maybe even more than you are so... Beside if I am angry and yelling we might be found and it won't make a difference. What is done is done, now we just have to go on with the result, '' Tony said. He was calm.

'' Um, okay. I think we can go on now, and push this conversation to time when it is certain, '' Kate said.

'' Good idea. You want something to eat ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, but you should have something, you haven't ate for a long time, '' Kate pointed out.

'' I'm good. Let's go now, '' Tony said and helped her up. He took his bag and they started walking on. So this thing is talked for now.

***NCIS***

Ducky and Gibbs were in autopsy, waiting for Tony to call them. Minutes passed, but no call.

'' Maybe they got it figured out ? '' Ducky proposed.

'' I doubt that. I know DiNozzo and I know Kate. No way that these 2 can talk some things out, specially when Kate is the one holding information, '' Gibbs said.

'' But maybe Paris changed them. I remember Paris changed you too, '' Ducky said.

'' Don't go there Duck, '' Gibbs warned.

'' I wasn't planning Jethro. I just wanted to say that you changed in Paris and so did the director, '' Ducky said.

'' It was a long time ago Duck. Time has changed, people have changed. Beside could you stop saying that Tony is like me, when I was younger, '' Gibb said.

'' Yeah. I know time changes and you changed. But Anthony reminds me of you, really. Now you can go back upstairs to do your job or god knows what with madam director, and let me do my job, '' Ducky said.

'' I am not doing anything with Jen. We work together, '' Gibbs said.

'' You know this reminds me of time, when you two were seeing each other secretly and denied everything. I remember the times well, '' Ducky said and smiled.

'' You don't know what you're talking about, '' Gibbs said and walked out of the autopsy.

'' Now I got somewhere.. Maybe he really is seeing madam director again, '' Ducky said to himself.

***NCIS***

Kate and Tony were walking in the forest and it was really dark already. Tony was holding Kate's hand and he felt it getting hotter by the minute.

'' Kate you are burning up. This is not normal, '' Tony said.

'' I am not feeling that good either, '' Kate said.

Tony looked back at her. She was pale, hot and looked weak.

'' We should stop for a moment. You need to rest, '' Tony proposed.

'' No, stopping makes it only worse. We should keep on moving Tony, '' Kate said.

Tony stopped.

'' Kate, I am so sorry, '' Tony said.

'' It's not your fault Tony, '' Kate said.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her strongly against him. He felt that Kate was too hot. Even for a slight fever.

'' Katie, it is something else, we need to get you to hospital or at least get a doctor to see you, '' Tony said.

'' I'm good. Maybe we should get on moving before it is really dark. At this moment we can see something, '' Kate said.

'' No. We are calling Ducky. He can help you, '' Tony said and took out the phone.

'' When you call Ducky, then we have to explain things, beside we already know what is wrong. This is my first time and from what I've heard from my sister then I am feeling just right, '' Kate said.

'' You are not feeling right. You should be at least a month when symptoms start, at least my cousin told me that. And we haven't been having sex for that long, '' Tony said.

'' Do we have water left ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yes, '' Tony said and took his bag, where the bottle of water was. He gave it to Kate and she drank it empty.

'' Thanks, '' Kate said.

Tony nod.

Suddenly she let go of Tony and took a few steps from him. She leaned on a tree and emptied her stomach. Tony was right back at her side. He had his hand on her back as she was throwing.

'' And you are okay ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. I am just good, '' Kate replied.

She let go of the tree she was holding onto and almost fell over. Tony was there to catch her.

'' And you are okay ? '' Tony asked.

'' Shut up, '' Kate said.

'' I'm calling Ducky, '' Tony said.

Kate shook her head, but Tony took out the phone. Before he could call anyone, the phone rang.

'' Gibbs, '' Tony said to Kate.

She looked away.

'' Yeah, boss, '' Tony answered.

***NCIS***

Gibbs stormed to elevator and pushed the emergency stop button. He stood there and head slapped himself.

'' Of course, '' he said and the elevator started moving again. He stormed to see Jenny. Like always he didn't knock and stormed in after ordering Cynthia not to let anyone in.

'' Jethro, what's wrong ? '' Jenny asked as she looked up.

'' What was the name of the condoms we used in France ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Why ? You wanna use them again ? In that case you have to find another sex partner, '' Jenny said firmly.

'' I am not wanting them again. The moment of happiness and then it was taken away. I am not doing it again. I just need a name, '' Gibbs said.

'' Um, I don't remember, but the package was with black and orange. It was written with silver on the package. I remember it was on the corner shops and the cheapest and looked really good. Oh and they had some kind of smell or taste too promised, '' Jenny said.

'' I know. Okay, what were your symptoms ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Well, I was feeling cold and shivering and then I was way too hot, but shivering was there also. I also missed my period, that's why I thought I was pregnant. And I was feeling weak all the time and also throwing up. There was also a headache, double vision and feeling very sick. The symptoms started really fast, why ? You don't remember or why ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Thank you Jen, '' Gibbs said and kissed her deep.

After breaking apart he took out his phone.

'' Who are you calling ? '' Jenny asked.

'' DiNozzo, '' Gibbs said.

'' Why were you asking about those condoms ? '' Jenny asked.

Gibbs gave her a look.

'' You think they are having sex ? '' Jenny asked.

Gibbs nod.

'' DiNozzo, how long have you been sleeping with Kate ? '' Gibbs asked.

_'' What ? '' _Tony was surprised.

'' How long have you been breaking the rules ? '' Gibbs asked again.

_'' What are you talking about ? ''_ Tony was still confused. How does he know ?

'' It is fact that Kate has been sleeping with someone and since you are supposed to be her boyfriend I really doubt that there is someone else, unless there is third person running with you, '' Gibbs was sarcastic.

_'' Sorry boss, ''_ Tony said knowing that Gibbs really know.

'' We'll talk about it later, now Kate. How is she ? '' Gibbs asked.

_'' Um, she just threw up. She is hot, weak, is not talking sense, I guess she is not feeling that good either, why ? You know what is the cause ? ''_ Tony said as he looked Kate in his arms. He was sitting on ground with Kate in his lap.

'' I think I know. But now describe the pack of condoms you are using ? '' Gibbs asked.

_'' Is this some kind of joke boss ? Because I am not in a mood right now, ''_ Tony was taken by the shock of last question.

'' DiNozzo, was the pack black with orange and something written on silver ? '' Jenny came into conversation.

_'' Um, yes. Why ? ''_ Tony asked.

'' These condoms are the blame, '' Jenny said.

_'' How do you know ? '' _Tony asked.

'' I had the same thing Kate has a lifetime ago, '' Jenny said and looked at Gibbs. He sent her a ''Gibbs stare'' and then she looked sorry. They broke the gaze.

_'' But she'll be okay, right ? '' _Tony asked.

'' She'll be fine if you can keep little DiNozzo in pants. And she gets vitamins, whatever you have and water is not hurting either. Also she has to rest and stop using these condoms. Stop having sex with her at all, '' Gibbs said raising his voice.

_'' Got ya boss, ''_ Tony said a little scared of things that might come next.

'' I'll control you and also dealing with Abby, '' Gibbs said calm.

_'' Good. Abby showed the text only to you and my secret is safe with you, right ? ''_ Tony asked.

'' Sure. I am working on it, '' Gibbs said.

_'' Okay, bye now, '' _Tony said and hang up.

'' Did he just hang up on me ? '' Gibbs was surprised on the other side.

'' About what text is he talking about ? I put him on this mission and I need to know everything, beside if it is about the agency, then I have to know also, '' Jenny was curious.

'' Nothing you need to know. If you did I would have told you, '' Gibbs lied.

'' Are you sure about it ? '' Jenny was still not letting go.

'' Yes. I will talk to you when it is over. Okay ? '' Gibbs asked his girlfriend and boss.

'' Sure thing. Can you stay here or you have to work ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I wish I could stay here, but I have work to do. See you after work, '' Gibbs said and gave her another kiss. Then he walked away.

'' See you, '' Jenny said after him.

***NCIS***

Tony was still sitting there calm with Kate asleep in his lap. He just watched her sleep. She looked peaceful. It was still raining a little, but they had woods to keep them dry. It was also really dark already, it was night in creepy forest. Of course that reminds him a lot of movies, not even knowing where to start with counting. Tony was waken from his thoughts when the phone rang. Unknown number... Maybe it is McGee, Tony guessed.

'' Tony, '' he answered.

'' Hello Anthony. Surprised to hear my voice ? '' a male said to phone and hang up. The number was not known, but he knew the voice, he had heard it before. They were given away.

***NCIS***

**I know, this thing is not possible... or at least very unlikely, but it is fiction and so, I write impossible things. And also I am also asking your opinion in where should I go with the story, because I am kind of stuck and I would really appreciate some ideas or something. Beside then I get an idea where you would like this story to head.**

**Liina**


	21. Noone beside you

_'' Hello Anthony. Surprised to hear my voice, '' a male said to phone and hang up. The number was strange, but the voice was not. He had heard it before. They were given away._

***NCIS***

Tony looked at Kate, she was sleeping so peacefully. He couldn't tell anything to her, she needs to rest and no surprises, specially not like this one. He took out the phone and texted Abby.

_'' We are given away officially now. Ari just called. I'll throw away the phone. Bye Abby, say bye to everyone and thank them. Maybe probies can keep their position after all. And we miss you too. I'll contact as soon as I can. Bye Abs, ''_ he wrote and then switched off the phone. He put the phone on the ground and left it there.

'' Think Anthony, '' Tony said to himself, '' Think. ''

After some thinking he realized that they have to move and fast. And also he couldn't tell anything to Kate, he had to keep her safe first. He stood up and took her to his lap. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and put head on his shoulder. Tony took the bag too and then they were moving. Tony walked in dark forest hoping he will find a way out from there.

After another hour of walking the forest was not so deep anymore. He was getting closer to the way out. He stopped for a second and he put Kate down. She woke up to that.

'' What time is it ? '' she asked.

'' Morning, '' Tony replied.

'' This is not the place, where I fell asleep, '' Kate stated.

'' No, it is where you woke up. How are you feeling ? '' Tony asked.

'' I'm good. What do you mean it is place where I woke up ? '' Kate was confused.

'' I couldn't sleep and so I moved and I couldn't let you stay there, so I carried you here. But the good thing is that we are in not so deep forest anymore. There is light and it means that we are getting out of here, '' Tony lied.

'' Oh, let's keep going then, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

They started moving, Kate reached for Tony's hand and they walked like that. They said no words during the way. Kate was afraid to ask, because she knew Tony was lying. The same Tony was afraid to tell the truth about Ari. He was scared and so was she actually.

***NCIS***

Abby was working in her lab as always. She got a match from her fingerprint scanner ad Gibbs walked in.

'' Accurate as always, '' Abby said seeing Gibbs there with Caf-Pow! and a smile.

'' What to you got Abs ? '' Gibbs asked and gave her a kiss on cheek.

Her phone rang, letting her know, that she got a text.

'' A text, '' Abby said as she took out her phone.

'' About the case Abby, '' Gibbs was more accurate.

'' Sure, '' Abby said, but still flipped open the cell and saw a text from Tony.

'' That DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yes. It's Tony, '' Abby said, while her face dropped.

'' What does he say ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' He said that Ari called him and he will ditch the phone. Asked me to tell you bye and also thank someone for that. He also said that maybe probies can keep their jobs. He misses me and will contact when he cans, '' Abby said. Gibbs looked mad.

'' Now this is way too much, '' Gibbs said.

'' Tell me that they are gonna be fine, '' Abby pleaded and hugged Gibbs.

'' They will come back home soon, '' Gibbs promised.

'' What are you doing ? '' Abby asked.

'' It's time to go Europe, '' Gibbs said.

'' I am coming, and no is not a answer for me, '' Abby demanded.

'' You and McGee will keep everything under control here. Your mission is to find out the person giving away Kate and DiNozzo. I am flying there with Jen. We will get them back, '' Gibbs said.

'' Be careful Gibbs. I don't want mommy and daddy to be in danger too, '' Abby said.

Gibbs smiled.

'' We'll come home in one peace. All 4 of us – me, Jen, Kate and Tony, '' Gibbs said.

'' Now go send McGee here and book the plane, '' Abby ordered and Gibbs left the lab.

***NCIS***

Somewhere near Paris...

The trees were really rare now and the forest was bright. Tony and Kate kept on walking towards the light.

'' How are you ? '' Kate broke off the silence.

'' I'm okay. How are you ? '' Tony asked.

'' I'm fine, '' Kate said.

'' Good, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, very good, '' Kate said.

'' Do you wanna stop ? '' Tony asked.

'' No, do you ? '' Kate asked.

'' Nop, I'm good, '' Tony said.

'' Great, '' Kate said.

And they went on silent. Then Kate stopped.

'' What is wrong ? '' Tony asked.

'' You are not telling me something. I can feel it, '' Kate said.

'' There is nothing babe, '' Tony lied.

'' Okay. Maybe we should call Gibbs, so he can tell me what is going on, '' Kate demanded.

'' We don't have phone, '' Tony said.

'' What ? '' Kate was surprised.

'' The battery ran empty, '' Tony lied.

'' Tell me you didn't leave it behind, '' Kate was pissed.

'' I did. We don't have charger and no place to charge it anyway, '' Tony said.

'' Or maybe because you called your girls and she called you back and then you hang up ? '' Kate asked and she was furious.

'' What ? No, I don't have a girlfriend back home, '' Tony said.

'' Then who called you yesterday ? You didn't say a word, just sent a text back. You thought I was asleep, but I was halfway awake, '' Kate asked.

'' It was no-one and I texted Abby, '' Tony lied halfway.

'' You were seeing Abby ? Oh, what a fool have I been. How could I even think a womanizer like you would ever look at me, '' Kate said and stormed off. She was very angry, disappointed and sad at the same time.

'' Kate wait. It's not what you think. I have no-one beside you, '' Tony said and ran after her.

He reached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

'' Then who was it ? '' Kate asked.

Tony didn't answer, he really didn't want to tell Kate about Ari.

'' That's what I needed to know, '' Kate said an stormed off again.

'' Kate wait, you can't just go like that. Remember there is a certain group of people looking for us, so come on. We have to stick together, '' Tony pleaded as he ran after her.

'' I don't need you, I'll find a way on my own, '' Kate said.

'' What if I need you ? '' Tony asked.

'' Then it is too bad, because I don't need you DiNozzo, '' Kate said.

Tony fastened and he was standing right in front of her soon. She stopped.

'' Move ! '' Kate ordered.

'' No. I am not moving, '' Tony was sure.

Kate tried to go past him from both sides, but he was faster.

'' Let me go Tony, '' Kate pleaded.

'' You are not going alone. You are going with me and you are not walking 2 meters in front pissed. You walk with me and don't get lost. This is senior agent inside of me talking, Gibbs left me in charge after all and now you listen to me, '' Tony was firm.

'' I can't believe you are pulling this card right now. Next time you will be ordering me to have sex with you too, '' Kate was ironic.

'' No, not that. Kate, you have to listen to me, you have to stay with me. In home we can be fighting and not looking at each other again, but here you are with me, '' Tony said.

'' Do I have a chance ? '' Kate asked realizing that she was stuck with Tony until they stay in Paris.

'' No, come on, let's go on now, '' Tony said.

He took her hand, but she pulled it away. They went through the forest in silence. Finally they arrived at the end of the forest and there was a field of corn or something like that and some houses on the background. It seemed like there are a lot of fields around these houses and that forest.

'' Which way are we going now ? '' Tony asked.

'' You are the senior field agent and my boss. You tell me, '' Kate was not very happy.

'' Come on Katie, I couldn't break us up and I did what I had to do. Can we please go back to the way we were ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. We go back to the way we were, when we were in DC, '' Kate said and pointed south. The started moving right ahead in silence again.

***NCIS***

Gibbs and Jan arrived in Paris's airport, it was big and bright and crowded.

'' Just the way I remembered it to be, '' Jen said.

'' Yeah, but there I was not able to do that, '' Gibbs said and put his arm around her.

'' You were able, but you would have lost your job, '' Jen said.

'' Yeah, that's right, '' he agreed.

They walked through the huge building until they arrived at the exit and left the airport building.

'' Where you wanna go first ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' What about looking for your agents ? '' Jen asked.

'' You wanted to be interrupted, when we were together in somewhere ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Not really, nope, '' Jen said.

'' See. So where you want to go ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' First let's find a decent hotel room, then we have lunch and let's see the Tower of Eiffel too, '' Jen proposed.

'' Just like we used to. That is what we are going to do really, '' Gibbs said and they took a cab.

Gibbs told the address of their hotel. His hands moved on Jen as she was trying to ignore him as long as she could.

The taxi stopped at last in front of the hotel. Gibbs payed the bill and they went to hotel, took a room 107 as before and then went to the room. When Gibbs closed the door after him, he was already hugging and kissing Jen. It took them seconds to figure out the bed's location and they decided to try that out first.

***NCIS***

Abby was in her lab listening music, when McGee walked in.

'' Abs, I need you to run a fingerprint for me, '' he said.

'' Sure Timmy, you are the lead agent after all, '' Abby said and took ran a fingerprint.

'' What to you mean the lead agent ? Where is Gibbs ? '' McGee asked.

'' You haven't heard ? Gibbs went to Paris with the director to save Tony and Kate, but I think mommy and daddy need some time alone, '' Abby said and smiled.

'' He didn't say anything to me, '' McGee was confused.

'' He was in hurry, when he left. There was no time, but I am telling you and now you have to do your job with agent Lee and officer David, '' Abby said.

'' Naah, they don't respect me. Ziva is driving me crazy with her Mossad training and everything and Michelle is a way too big probie. She is clumsy and not accurate and not sure... I can't work with people like that, '' McGee complained.

'' And I still wonder how Gibbs manages you and Tony, '' Abby said.

'' And Kate. Gibbs manages her too, '' McGee added.

'' Gibbs doesn't manage Kate. She is way too grown-up for that. You and Tony on the other hand are really childish. Here is your result and get back to work, '' Abby said and gave him the test result. She kissed him peck on lips and then turned him around and pushed towards exit, where McGee went.

'' Boys are such babies, '' Abby said as she squeezed Bert the hippo.

***NCIS***

Tony and Kate found a farmhouse, where they could sleep since Tony had been awake a long time and Kate was also tired. They had been walking for a long time already. They went on a second floor, so they wouldn't be heard so easily. They lied down next to each other and Tony wrapped his arms around Kate. She did not resist. He closed his eyes and he was asleep. Kate was fast asleep too.

A few miles from that place was another farmhouse, where another 2 NCIS agents had stayed. It was a long time ago, but a little away from there Gibbs and Jen stayed for a night, but they did there other things beside sleeping too. Now those agents are safely in one Paris hotel doing god knows what.

But there were also another people sneaking around. They came to the edge of forest when the darkness arrived. They were looking for Kate and Tony. Ari, Zvi, Alexandra, Chris and Dana were moving towards that farmhouse, where NCIS agents were staying. Ari opened the door and silently gave others the order to look very carefully...

**Sorry it took me so much time to write, but my school started and this is my birthday so I finally am updating. I am sorry. Hope you like it, and I will be updating faster this I am up to all reccomendations. What should I do ? Where to go ?**

**Liina**


	22. We're done

As Tony and Kate were asleep, Ari and his team was looking for them. They sneaked around the farm house really quietly. They found no one, only because it was dark and they didn't realize, that there was a second floor.

'' So, this one is empty, they could be in another building near here, '' Ari said.

'' They could be anywhere near here, '' Zvi said.

'' What about leaving someone to guard here and then others are moving on, '' Chris said.

'' Sounds like a plan, '' Zvi said.

'' So, Cris and Dana stay, but don't mess thing place up. I am going with Zvi and Alexandra, '' Ari said.

'' And we'll keep in touch of course, '' Dana said.

The others left, so Dana and Chris were alone there.

'' What do you think where Kate and Tony are ? '' Chris asked.

'' I don't know, but I hope far from here. I don't know what they did to Ari, but he's gonna kill them if he finds them, though he seems to have something like crush to Kate, '' Dana said.

'' Yeah. I even don't know, what I'd do if I'd see them right now. I don't know if I'd give them to Ari or let them go, '' Chris said.

'' I'd let them walk I think, '' Dana said...

They changed the subject and started talking about their relationship, which was getting worse. What they didn't know, that Kate had woken up and heard all the were saying. They even didn't realize, that they weren't alone. Tony was still asleep, but Kate just couldn't close her eyes again. Their luck was that Tony didn't snore.

***NCIS***

Jenny and Gibbs were walking down the Paris streets as they tried to figure, where Tony and Kate could be. They sat down in cafe and had breakfast.

'' Which way should we go ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' After McGee sends to coordinates to their last place, we pretty much have the right place, '' Jenny said.

'' Right, I'll call him right now, '' Gibbs said and made the call. McGee sent him the location and they had place to start looking.

'' Do you wanna see Paris before or are we going there ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' We get them of course, I think we saw Paris a long time ago, '' Jenny said.

'' You are right. We should get my agents first, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, I know you agree with me, '' Jenny smiled.

'' I love you Jen, '' he said out of blue.

'' I love you too, '' she said casually.

They finished the breakfast in quiet and then left the cafe. They took a cab and drove to direction, where Tony and Kate last were.

***NCIS***

A couple of hours later near Paris in farm house.

Kate had been awake for awhile, but Tony was stirring. Kate fast kissed him, before he could say anything.

'' Mo... '' Tony wanted to greet her after they broke apart, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

'' Dana and Chris are down looking for us, '' she whispered really quietly.

'' How are we getting out ? '' he asked in whisper.

'' Don't know, '' she mouthed.

'' Great, '' Tony mouthed and turned away.

They could here some talking down, and the voices belonged to Chris and Dana. Tony crawled a little, so he could see them. They were sitting on ground, with their phone and guns on their reach. Tony started crawling back, but he rose his head too high and hit s post there.

'' What was that ? '' Chris asked.

'' I don't know, '' Dana said.

They both reached for their guns and pointed it to where the sound came from. Tony was fast next to Kate.

'' Who is there ? '' Chris asked.

Tony and Kate looked at each other and said nothing.

'' Who is there ? '' Dana said and sent a warning shot a meter from Tony.

Tony and Kate looked at each other. She nod.

'' It's us, '' Tony said.

'' Tony ? '' Chris asked.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

Kate looked at him and she looked a little scared. He grabbed her hand.

'' Come down then, '' Dana said.

'' Lower your guns and then we might consider that, '' Tony said.

'' You think we will shoot you ? We won't, '' Dana said and they put the guns away.

'' I'll just grab our things and we'll be right down, '' Tony said.

'' Sure this is the right thing ? '' Kate whispered.

'' No, but there is no way back, '' Tony said. He kissed her and took out guns. They both put them on their belt. They jumped down, since there was no ladder.

'' You seem to be okay, '' Chris pointed out.

'' You too, '' Tony said.

'' You know that I have to give you up to Ari, '' Chris said.

'' But you are not doing that, '' Dana said.

'' Ari will kill us, '' Chris said.

'' He will kill them. He'll let us live, '' Dana said.

'' I know him, you don't, '' Chris said.

'' Thank god, '' Dana said.

'' So what are you doing with us ? '' Kate asked.

'' I'll give you one wish and then I'll call Ari later, '' Chris said.

'' Chris ! '' Dana was upset.

'' One call, '' Tony said.

'' You surprised me DiNozzo, if it is your real name, '' Chris said.

'' Yes, Anthony DiNozzo, but can I have now your phone ? '' Tony asked.

Chris handled his phone to Tony. He dialed Gibbs.

'' Gibbs, '' he answered.

'' Hey boss, we have new location and situation, '' Tony said.

'' DiNozzo ! Are you both okay ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Not for long. You know the place, and do something, '' Tony said.

'' DiNozzo ! '' Gibbs was getting mad

'' Bye, '' Tony told him and hang up.

'' Are you ready for me to call Ari ? '' Chris said.

'' I guess, '' Tony said.

Kate took a step closer to Tony. She took his hand.

'' What are you doing ? '' she whispered.

'' Trust me, '' he whispered and pulled her closer.

'' I'm sorry but I have to do it, '' Chris said.

'' I get it. But I have a question for you before, '' Tony said.

'' Shoot it, '' Chris said.

'' What did Ari say about me and Kate ? '' Tony asked.

'' That you are spies and going to kill us. He also added that you are the cause for her sister's death and work for NCIS, '' Dana cut in.

'' Thank you. Actually I have another question, '' Tony said.

'' And this is the last one, '' Chris said.

'' Who is your spy in NCIS ? '' Tony asked.

'' Michelle something. She has a crush in Ari and he is flirting with her for information, '' Dana said.

'' You know that you shouldn't tell them that. Next time leave talking to me, '' Chris said to Dana.

'' You are killing them the moment you call Ari, so it really doesn't matter, '' Dana said.

'' You might wanna have a moment, while I call Ari, '' Chris said.

Tony grabbed Kate and kissed her, while Chris took his phone. Before he could dial any numbers, Ari, Zvi and Alexandra walked in the farm house.

'' What we have here ? '' Ari said and smiled.

'' I was just going to call you, '' Chris said.

Zvi, Alexandra and Ari had their guns out and pointed to Tony and Kate.

'' So, lovebirds, come here, let's tie you up now, '' Ari said.

Tony reached for his gun.

'' I wouldn't do that cowboy. You even think of it and sweet Caitlin will be dead. Now let me see your hands and come here, '' Ari said.

Tony and Kate both put their hand up and took a few steps closer to Ari and others. Zvi grabbed Kate and put a gun to her head. Alexandra had Tony.

'' Are you ready to die Caitlin ? '' Ari asked as he was facing Kate.

'' No. I am not ready to leave Tony behind, '' Kate said.

'' So sad. I feel sorry for you, that you have such a bad taste of men, '' Ari said.

'' I have better taste than many others. At least I have felt such love, that you even can't imagine, '' Kate said.

'' Oh, I've felt that love, but now let's see if Tony feels that too, '' Ari said.

'' What about Dana and Chris ? '' Zvi asked.

'' Right, '' Ari said.

He took his gun and fired twice. Dana and Chris fell down dead.

'' Now, Anthony. You have a good lady, now let's see how much you love her, '' Ari said.

'' Let me go and I'll show you how much I hate you, '' Tony hissed.

'' A cowboy really. I am thinking about something else, '' Ari said. He took Tony's gun from his belt and held it up.

'' You have a simple task. Kill Caitlin or Alexandra here will kill you, '' Ari said and gave a gun to Tony.

'' I'm gonna count to 5, '' Ari said.

Tony took the gun and pointed it to Kate.

'' Good boy, '' Ari said.

Tony turned the gun and he pointed it at Ari.

'' I really thought you make a wiser choice, '' Ari said and took the gun from him.

Ari shot Tony at shoulder, the same spot he shot Gerard a long time ago.

'' You son of a bitch, '' Tony told before falling down.

Tony fell on ground and screamed.

'' Tony ! '' Kate gasped and elbowed Zvi, so she could run to Tony.

'' Tie them up and I'll get the gas from truck, '' Ari ordered.

Alexandra and Zvi dragged Kate and Tony to the chair in the middle of the room. They tied them from the middle and their legs. The rope was strongly against them. Ari threw the gas around the place and set it on fire, with Tony and Kate in the middle of the circle.

'' Since DiNozzo chose to kill you both, then have a nice death. It will be slow and painful, '' Ari said and laughed. Tony and Kate were left in the farmhouse in fire, while they were tied up and Tony had a bullet hole in his left shoulder.

'' We're done, '' Tony said.

Kate nod.


	23. Gibbs will kill us

Kate and Tony were trying to get the rope off them, when they heard shooting.

'' That's not good, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah, but we have to get out of here, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. Can you move your hands ? '' Tony asked.

Kate tried to move her hands and since they were not tied up, she got to move them.

'' Yeah, '' Kate said.

'' Good. Try to get the rope off yourself now, '' Tony said.

Kate was trying to get the rope off her and since they were tied together by one rope, she got it off from herself and Tony. She untied her legs and Tony's too.

'' Now run Kate, '' Tony said.

'' What about you ? '' Kate asked.

'' I'll be coming too, you run and I'll be right behind you, '' Tony said.

'' I'm not leaving you here, '' Kate protested and helped him up.

She put his hand on her shoulder and her hand around him, so she supported Tony. They started walking away and for their luck the entrance was not on fire completely. Tony was getting weaker, since he had lost a lot of blood already. They made it out of the building just when the ceiling collapsed inside. They both fell on ground with Tony on top of her.

'' Our timing is just right, '' Kate said, but Tony didn't reply.

'' Tony, you can get off me now, '' she said.

No reply.

'' Tony ? '' she questioned.

Silence.

She turned herself and with that he was off her. He was lying on the ground lifeless.

'' Tony, open your eyes, don't do this to me, '' Kate was begging on his side.

She checked his pulse – it was there, but weak, he was also breathing on his own, but unconsciousness. Two persons were running in their directions, but Kate was not paying attention.

'' Tony, come on. I'm not forgiving you for making me fall for you, you can't leave me now. I can't do this alone. Please open your eyes, I love you, '' Kate begged.

Those two persons got there, these were Gibbs and Jenny.

'' What happened Kate ? '' Gibbs asked as he knelt next to Kate.

'' Ari got us, he refused to shoot me and so Ari shot his joints and he has lost too much blood already. We were trapped in that house of fire, tied up, but we got out, then the house collapsed and we fell on ground and he is not moving, '' Kate said between sobs, since she was crying.

Jenny called an ambulance.

'' Tell me she's gonna be okay ? '' Kate asked Gibbs.

'' If he won't he'll be answering to me, '' Gibbs said.

'' Let me check on him, I took some courses of medicine, '' Jenny said.

'' I am not leaving him, '' Kate said.

Gibbs pulled her from Tony.

'' Jen's gonna take a look on him and it's for the best. The help is on it's way, '' Gibbs tried to calm Kate.

'' He's dying Gibbs, '' she said.

She started hitting his chest with her fists, but not too strong. Tears were falling from her eyes like rain from the sky. Gibbs got that she was worried, scared and out of her character completely. Paris changes people, he out of all people should know that. Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm Kate down.

'' He's gonna be okay, '' he said again softly.

They heard ambulance coming.

'' Hear that, help is on it's way. He will survive, '' Gibbs said to Kate, who was still crying.

Jenny saw that site, his lover hugging someone else, while she was doing her best to bring back the guy the other girl loves. She had covered the bullet hole and managed to somehow stop the bleeding, but he had lost way too much blood. Surprisingly Tony opened his eyes and saw Jenny there.

'' Jethro, agent Todd, '' Jenny called.

Gibbs and Kate turned to her. Kate ran those few meters to Tony.

'' Tony, I was so scared, '' she said as she was down with him. Jenny stood up and left them alone, she found her comfort in Gibbs's embrace.

'' You look good, '' Tony said.

'' You look like hell, '' Kate said and placed a kiss on his lips.

The ambulance was there. Tony was put on the gurney and taken to the hospital. Jenny took the name and address, so they know where to go. Kate wanted to drive the ambulance, but she wasn't allowed to.

Kate, Gibbs and Jenny walked to the road, where was a car.

'' Whose is it ? '' Kate asked.

'' Ours now, '' Jenny said.

'' We killed the bastards trying to escape with it and the bodies are in the forest. The time people find them, we are long gone, '' Gibbs said and started the car.

'' Ari is dead ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yep double tag to his heard and head. He is dead, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank god, '' Kate said.

The rest of the way was silence. This was actually the first time Kate was happy that Gibbs was driving, since he was doing it really fast and they were in hospital in no time. The nurses informed, that Tony was taken into surgery and they have to wait in the waiting area. Showing badges was no help this time. They all took a seat in waiting area.

'' You should call McGee, '' Jenny said to Gibbs.

'' I'll be back in a few, '' Gibbs said and placed a kiss on her cheek

Kate looked the scene in front of her.

'' Yes ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Nothing, '' Kate said. Of course she wanted to ask some things, but some things are better, when they are not known.

'' Mind if I ask something ? '' Jenny asked.

'' No, '' Kate said.

'' How did you and DiNozzo end up together ? '' Jenny asked.

'' We are not together, '' Kate lied.

'' From how you reacted, when he was hurt, I'd say you two are together, or at least you want to be, '' Jenny said.

'' You must be making this up. He is my partner and I care about him, that's it, '' Kate lied.

'' Whatever you say, '' Jenny said.

'' I was worried, because we had a fight yesterday, I was acting silly and I was pushing him away. I was angry and I didn't want that to be the last thing I said to him, '' Kate said.

'' How could you push him away, when you are not together ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Don't tell Gibbs, beside I even don't know what it is. It might be just going undercover or his need to flirt with everybody. I don't know what it is and until I can figure it out, no one needs to know, '' Kate said.

Jenny nod and with that their conversation was over.

A couple of hours later...

Kate was curled up on the chair, asleep. Gibbs sat next to her staring into the ceiling. Jenny was on the other side of Gibbs also asleep. Her head was on Gibbs's shoulder and his arm around her. These have been a long and tiring hours. The doctor came to look for them.

'' How is he ? '' Gibbs asked quietly.

'' He is in recovery and you can see him no. He should wake up soon, '' the doctor said.

'' Is he gonna be okay ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' From what we know yes, but we can tell for sure after he wakes up, '' the doctor said.

'' Thank you, '' Gibbs said.

'' He is in room 4392, '' the doctor said and left.

Gibbs softly nudged Kate.

'' I'm up, '' she said.

'' He is out of surgery, in room 4392, you can go see him now, '' Gibbs said.

'' Oh, I didn't want to fall asleep. I was just...'' Kate said.

'' You were scared and exhausted, it's okay. Just go there now, he should wake up soon, '' Gibbs said.

'' Thank you, Gibbs, '' Kate said.

She stood from the chair and left to see her man. When Kate was gone, Jenny opened her eyes.

'' It was sweet of you to let her have a moment, '' Jenny said.

'' You are awake ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yeah. I woke before the doctor came, but I just wanted to stay like this for a moment, '' Jenny said.

'' I'm gonna get a coffee, you want something ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Nope, I'm fine, '' Jenny said.

'' Something to eat it is, '' Gibbs said.

'' Not what I said, '' Jenny said and smiled.

'' It's been a long time since you've eaten something. I know you Jen. Wait here, I'll be right back, '' Gibbs said and left.

Kate walked to the patient's room 4392, where she saw Tony lying. He looked peaceful and just like he was asleep. Kate wiped her tears from her face and entered the room. She slowly walked to his right side and took his hand. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

'' It's my favorite way to wake up, '' Tony said and opened his eyes.

Kate gave him a slap.

'' What was that for ? '' Tony asked.

'' For almost dying, '' Kate explained and slapped him again.

'' And that ? '' Tony asked.

'' For making me love you, '' Kate said.

'' Should I slap you too for making me fall for you ? '' Tony asked.

'' Tony, '' Kate warned.

'' At the scene, I think I was hallucinating – I saw Jenny there and Gibbs too, '' Tony said.

'' You weren't. They are here, '' Kate said.

'' That is not good, '' Tony said.

'' Nope, what are we telling them about us ? '' Kate asked.

'' The truth. Life is too short to deny and lie to everybody all the time, '' Tony said.

'' Gibbs will kill us, '' Kate said.

'' If he beats Ari of course, '' Tony joked.

'' Ari is dead and we'll be on the first plane out of here when you are okay, '' Kate said.

'' I am okay, but doctors might not be agreeing with me, '' Tony said.

'' You have to listen to the doctors, '' Kate said.

The door opened and doctor walked in.

'' You are awake. How are you feeling ? '' he asked and did his check up on Tony.

'' I am good, ready to go home, '' Tony said.

'' Not so fast Mr. DiNozzo. You have to stay here for 48 hours at least. You had a huge blood loss and gun shot. You're taking that way too easy, '' the doctor said.

'' I'll keep an eye on him, '' Kate said.

'' Thank you. The nurse will be here soon with your dinner, '' the doctor said and left.

Kate sat on his bed side.

'' I love you Kate. I don't want anything to happen to you, '' Tony said out of blue.

'' Love you too. I'll be fine, '' Kate said.

She leaned in and kissed him. Then she placed her head on his chest and arms around him and closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

'' I don't wanna lose you, '' she whispered.

'' The good thing is, that I am not planning on going anywhere, '' he said and kissed her hair.

He felt her breathing getting more stable and she was fast asleep.


	24. Jerk or the lover boy

Gibbs and Jenny finished their eating in waiting room and decided to go see Tony. Gibbs opened the door to see Kate asleep in Tony's arms.

'' DiNozzo, '' Gibbs whispered in anger.

'' Good to see you too boss, '' Tony greeted.

'' You're doing better I see, '' Jenny said.

'' Yes director, '' Tony said.

'' What the hell have you done ? '' Gibbs asked still angry.

'' Jethro, '' Jenny warned.

'' Don't defend that guy, you don't know Tony. He is a playboy, he changes women like socks and he will break it off with Kate pretty soon of course, so I am lecturing him, and that's my duty, '' Gibbs said to Jenny.

'' Boss, I'm kind of tired now. Almost dying does that to me, so can we please have this conversation later ? '' Tony asked.

'' We will have this conversation, '' Gibbs assured and left the room furiously.

'' I'd better check on him, '' Jenny said.

Tony nod.

Jenny left the hospital bed.

Tony took a deep breath – he was in a big mess this time. Gibbs will kill him, once he has the chance. He has messed up his relationship with his mentor and boss, but the same he has gained something more important and better – he has Kate. Their endless fights and flirtation, their pre-romantic relationship in work. His jealousy over every guy she was seeing. Their relationship was finally going somewhere, but Gibbs of course was not so happy about it, but there was nothing he could do about it either. Of course he could fire him, but Jenny of course will keep him. Then he could be reassigned to someone else in some other team, but he'd still have Kate. Of course they wouldn't be spending that much time together, but they'd still be together. Of course there is a chance of breaking up with her once they are back in DC. Then Gibbs would be angry, because he'd broken Kate's heart, Abby would be pissed and Kate would be angry and hurt all because of him. McGee would probably be with them too, and Ducky and Jimmy and the director and he'd have to reassign anyway or quit. It's not really a choice, but something to think about for sure. Is he gonna be a jerk or lover boy. Beside no one can guarantee that the relationship will work.

***NCIS***

Abby came up to bullpen, where McGee was trying to lead the team. The problem was that Ziva really didn't listen to her and Lee had some problems with working too. This team was really not the dream team – Ziva was good shooter and trained killer, but not an investigator and Lee had no experience with guns or investigation, but she took orders nice.

'' Hey Timmy, '' Abby greeted McGee.

'' Hey Abs. You have something ? '' McGee asked.

'' Nope, I am just checking up on you, '' Abby said.

'' Thanks for caring, but things could be better, '' McGee said.

'' I know. Wish Gibbs was here, '' Abby said.

'' Yep. Tony and Kate went to Paris on undercover mission, they screwed up I think. Then Gibbs and the director go there too, and now we have no director and me as a team leader, '' McGee said.

'' I know. I'm gonna call Gibbs, '' Abby said and took out her cell.

She dialed Gibbs and waited for him to pick up.

_'' Gibbs, '' _he said angrily.

'' Hey Gibbs, how are things there ? '' Abby asked.

_'' Good, except the fact that DiNozzo is in hospital, Kate on his bedside and Jen stopping me from doing the right thing. Oh, and also the fact that Kate and Tony were almost killed again, they are still in French police most wanted list and there are 3 bodies dumped in forest, waiting to be found and so I and Jen can me in that list too. Other than that everything is fine, ''_ Gibbs almost yelled.

'' Easy Gibbs. I guess everybody is having a bad day, because your team is not qualified enough and they don't listen to McGee, '' Abby said.

_'' No kidding, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' You said Tony is in hospital, is he fine ? '' Abby asked.

_'' For now. He has a bullet hole in his right shoulder and some burns, Kate the same. It is a long story and we'll talk about it once we get back home, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' Take care, '' Abby said.

_'' You too. And tell Ziva and Lee, that one of them will be dead, because she has been giving our agents away and the other will be do, because she is disrespecting authorized team leader, ''_ Gibbs said.

'' I will, '' Abby said.

Gibbs hang up, but before that Abby heard Jenny calling for Gibbs.

'' What did he say ? '' McGee asked.

'' Tony is in hospital, Kate with him, they were almost killed. Gibbs also said that there are 3 bodies waiting to be discovered and then all for of them will be in French police most wanted list, '' Abby said.

'' That's messy, '' McGee said.

Abby nod and turned to Lee and Ziva.

'' You two listen to me now. Agent Gibbs said that one of you will be going to jail, because she was giving away Tony and Kate and I'd like to kill that person. Now second he said if the other will be disobeying agent McGee, then she will be dead, '' Abby said.

Lee and Ziva looked at them.

'' Agent Lee hasn't disobeyed my orders Abby, just Ziva, '' McGee slowly said.

Abby, Ziva and McGee all looked at Lee.

'' Is there a problem ? '' Lee asked.

'' Yes, Michelle. I liked you, but you threw my best friend out in the cold. You gave her to wolves without any regret and you won't get away with that, '' Abby said.

'' Easy Abby, '' McGee said.

'' It was you all the time ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Or it was you, who had a little chats with your brother ? '' Abby asked Ziva.

'' No, I haven't been in contact with Ari, when he joined Hamas, '' Ziva said.

'' How did you know that someone is giving away Tony and Kate ? '' McGee asked Ziva.

'' Ari called me around the time I started here. I refused to feed him with information, '' Ziva said.

'' We'll see that, when others are home, '' Abby said.

'' Now, go back to work, '' McGee said.

***NCIS***

Jenny found Gibbs in cafeteria buying coffee. He was still pissed and relieving his anger on the clerk.

'' Jethro, '' Jenny called him.

'' What to you want ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' What the hell was that ? What is wrong with you ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Tony, I should have fired him a long time ago, '' Gibbs said and walked up to Jenny.

'' Why ? I find him good agent, his personality is funny and his life outside the work is none of your business, '' Jenny said.

'' He is a playboy. He is into one-night-stands and his longest relationship has been like 2 weeks maybe. Tony will break her heart. Since Kate started, they have had that spark and the flirtation. They work together good and Kate is always annoying him, but he is also annoying her. They had nothing, there was just that work relationship, but now because of your stupid mission they are together and DiNozzo shut me. He is arrogant and bossy, '' Gibbs was almost yelling at the end.

'' So you are saying that you hate yourself 6 years ago ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I wasn't like that. We weren't like that, '' Gibbs said in disbelief.

'' From my point of view, it is just the same. They have known each other longer than we did, but I don't think it is such a big thing, '' Jenny said.

'' Stop it. It is not the same, '' Gibbs said.

'' For you it's not the same, for them it is. You are seeing this from father's view. You have been with them so long and feel responsible. You are seeing it as some guy taking your daughter from you. You are using the fatherly view, but now look it as you didn't know them. Just think about them with no feelings, '' Jenny said and took his hand.

They started walking towards the waiting area. Gibbs was closed in his thoughts and Jenny was hoping that he'll figure it out.

'' Okay, it might be the same or something, but it is not. I can't have them work together as a couple, they would be much more impossible then, '' Gibbs said.

'' If you force them to stop the thing, do you think everything goes back to normal ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes, they respect my decisions and everything goes back to normal, '' Gibbs said.

'' When they are together, then they are working together even better. They start reading each other minds. They won't do anything in front of you, you can be sure of that. If you break them up, then there will be tension. They both want it, but they can't. And I am pretty sure you'll make Tony break her heart. Then she'll be angry at him all the time and there is no joking or fun, just work, tension and anger, '' Jenny said.

'' What should I do then ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Let them be together, if they don't work, then they'll break up and your problems are over, '' Jenny said.

'' You think it's that simple ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Yeah. But if you really want I can assign Kate to another mission in Europe and send Tony home, so the relationship will end like ours, '' Jenny proposed.

'' You'd do that ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Of course not, '' Jenny said.

'' When will be go back home ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' When DiNozzo will be released, '' Jenny said.

'' Should we go see them ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Nope, let them sleep through the night, we'll wait here, '' Jenny said.

They were in waiting room once again. Jenny took her seat and Gibbs next to her. She put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, he had coffee in other hand.

'' Sorry, I was yelling at you, '' Gibbs said.

'' You were angry, you're forgiven, '' Jenny said.

'' I love you, you know that, '' Gibbs said.

'' Love you too, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'' Sleep, you need to rest. We'll go back tomorrow and then we'll tie our loose ends with this mission, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah. You sleep too, tomorrow will be a long day, '' Jenny said.

Gibbs kissed her hair and threw away his coffee.

'' French people don't know how to make coffee, '' Gibbs said.

'' Agreed, '' Jenny said.

'' Come here, '' Gibbs said and pulled her to his lap.

'' Jethro, '' Jenny said and smiled.

'' You sleep here and I sleep and we'll be good this morning, '' Gibbs said.

Jenny smiled. He still had his coffee – sawdust – bourbon smell as she called it, but she liked that. She had missed the smell and his arms around her and the safe feeling that comes along.


	25. Home, sweet home

The next morning...

Tony opened his eyes to discover Kate already awake. She had still her head on his chest, but her eyes were open wide.

'' Morning, '' Tony said.

'' Good morning. Did you sleep well ? '' Kate asked.

'' Yep, did you ? '' Tony asked.

'' Perfect, '' Kate said.

'' Good, '' Tony said.

'' They brought you breakfast before, '' Kate said and stood up. She took the plate and put it to his nightstand. He was sitting and watching her move. She noticed.

'' Something wrong ? '' She asked and looked if she had a stain somewhere or something.

'' Nope, '' Tony smiled.

'' What were you looking then ? '' Kate asked, still confused.

'' You. You look beautiful, '' Tony said.

Kate smiled.

She came back to his bedside and sat there. She leaned in until their lips met. He wrapped his left hand around her and her arms were around his neck and they kissed.

They were lost in their kiss, when the door opened.

'' DiNozzo, '' Gibbs yelled.

Kate pulled away and sat on the chair next to the bed, but she still held his hand.

'' It was not for my eyes, '' Gibbs said.

'' Agreed, '' Jenny said.

'' Sorry boss, '' Tony said.

'' When can you go home ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Hopefully today. The doctor hasn't been here yet, '' Kate said.

'' Good. Jethro, could you book us tickets for tonight, '' Jenny said.

'' Yes, director, '' Gibbs said and left the room.

'' He'll kill us, '' Kate said.

'' I know and then Abby will hide the bodies and lose all the forensic evidence, '' Tony said.

'' Come on, Jethro is not that bad, '' Jenny said.

'' To you maybe, but to me... oh no. I will be murdered some time, '' Tony said.

'' And then you have to find 2 great agent to replace us, director, '' Kate added.

'' I'll have a word with Jethro. Don't worry about him, leave him to me. Your ass is covered, '' Jenny said.

'' Thank you director, '' Kate said.

Jenny gave her a smiled.

'' I'm gonna go see Jethro, maybe I can calm her down, '' Jenny said.

Tony and Kate smiled as Jenny left the room.

'' You think we'll make it to DC alive ? '' Tony asked.

'' Sure. Actually Gibbs is pretty fond in you, '' Kate said.

'' Really ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yes. Though he'll never admit it, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, I bet he doesn't, '' Tony agreed.

Jenny walked in the hospital halls looking for Gibbs. She found him in the waiting area talking on phone, booking them tickets for the latest flight home on that day. He was angry, pissed and furious, it was better not to bother him, but somehow there was just one person in the whole world, who dares to bother him and she was there. She walked from the back to his side. He noticed her coming and kept on talking on the phone. Jenny put her hands on his chest and stood close to him. She felt him put his hand around her. He hang up.

'' We are going at 11 pm, '' he told her.

'' Good. Let's hope Tony gets out by the time, '' she said.

'' He will be released, '' he assured her.

'' Yeah, he will. You know, you can't choose who you fall with, '' she said.

'' You saying that you don't want to love me ? '' he asked.

'' No, not that. I was talking about Kate and Tony. They didn't choose it, it just happened. You can't choose or control your heart. It just... can't be controlled, '' she said.

'' He will break her heart, '' he said.

'' He won't, '' she said.

'' I wanna have a word with him Jen, '' he said and looked at her.

'' Back home. Let them have the Paris, where everything is okay. Things will get complicated when they get back home and then they at least have Paris to think about, '' she said.

'' You might be right. So I just have to let them be ? '' he said.

'' Yes. You need to get your mind off them and let them be happy, '' she said.

'' I knew there's a reason I love you, '' he smirked.

She playfully smacked his chest.

'' What was that for ? '' he asked.

'' For coming up with a stupid reason for loving me, '' she said.

'' Ouch. So you are saying that I have to find a better one ? '' he smirked.

'' Yes Jethro. That's what am saying, '' she smiled.

'' Okay... How about this ? I love you because you complete me ? '' he asked.

'' Sounds great to me, '' she said.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted good and she was his.

***NCIS***

It was already dark, when they arrived at the airport. They were all tired and pretty anxious to get back home. Gibbs had 4 tickets in his hand and the other rested on the small of Jenny's back. He also sent some glares to Tony on their way. They found their gate and luckily got to the plane instant. They were going to land in DC in early morning. Jenny was sitting beside the window, Gibbs next to her, then Tony and Kate.

'' Did you forget something in the airport this time to ? '' Gibbs asked referring to the last time they had left Paris, when Jenny put her coat in the airplane and then said she had left something in the airport. That's how she left him the last time.

'' Jethro I'm sorry. I didn't want to do that, but I had a job to do in Europe, '' she said apologetic.

'' Jen, I know. It just hurts, '' he said to her softly.

'' I'm not leaving anymore. I'm done escaping, running, denying, hiding... I'm done, '' she said.

'' Good to know, '' he said and gave her a quick smile.

She smiled him back and took his hand to hers. She was just assuring him that she isn't going this time.

The airplane had set off some time ago. Gibbs felt Jenny's head falling on his shoulder and soon after that he felt her sleeping. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Gibbs looked at the other side and saw Kate's head on Tony's lap and she sleeping in very uncomfortable position. Tony was looking at her.

'' DiNozzo, '' Gibbs hissed.

'' Boss, anything you need ? '' Tony asked vary.

'' Yes. A word with you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Okay... '' Tony said afraid of what will come.

'' Now I'm just gonna say this once. Kate is an amazing woman and good agent. You even try to hurt her or do anything stupid, and I'll break your neck. You cheat on her or even look at other woman, you'll be dead. You got me ? '' Gibbs said quietly to Tony's ear.

'' Yeah, I got you boss, '' Tony said.

'' Isn't that strange, that we both fell for our partners in Paris ? '' Gibbs asked calmly.

'' Yeah, it kind of is. Maybe it is a curse, '' Tony said.

'' Or a blessing ? Or are you complaining about Kate ? She seems fine to me, '' Gibbs said.

'' She is great boss, just she sometimes snores a little. I think it's not like a problem, but it's just a little disturbing, '' Tony said and smiled a little.

'' You know, when Jen is asleep, then she usually pushes me away from her sometime in the night. When I try to get back to her, then she just starts struggling against my embrace. But in the mornings I wake up and she is back with me. Everybody has their little flaws or unusual habits, whatever you call them, '' Gibbs said to Tony.

'' Wonder what's mine ? '' Tony asked.

'' I wouldn't know. If you haven't noticed, then I haven't slept with you, '' Gibbs said.

'' Boss, only thinking about it is nasty, '' Tony said making a bad face.

'' Agreed. You might wanna catch some sleep before we are back home and I'd recommend to move her a little. She'll be thankful after the flight. Jen was once like that and after the flight was over she tried to kill me and I'm not kidding. You know women get really mad sometimes and they are much more dangerous that they seem, '' Gibbs said.

'' Yeah, specially, when they are sleeping with a gun, '' Tony added.

'' Mhmm, '' Gibbs said.

Tony gave him a smile and moved Kate into a little more comfortable position. He put his hand around her, his head next to hers and closed his eyes. Gibbs noticed that, smiled and then turned to Jenny. He heard Tony fall asleep fast. Gibbs kissed Jenny's hair and closed his eyes.

'' I really push you away ? '' Jenny asked.

'' You're awake... You should sleep, '' he said.

'' Yeah, but do I push you away ? '' Jenny asked.

'' Yes. But it's since we got back together now. At first I thought you didn't want me there, that you weren't ready to let me back in, but when I woke up feeling your breathing against me, I knew that you still want me, '' he said.

'' I'm sorry Jethro, '' she said.

'' Jen, you can't control yourself in sleep. Beside I am sure I do something in sleep too, '' he said.

'' You do. You put your hands in my hair and you won't let go, I think that's why I'm wrapped against you in the morning. You won't let me go, '' she said.

'' I do not. I sure want you close, but I don't pull your hair, '' he said not believing her.

'' You do. Now go to sleep Jethro, '' she said.

'' You too, Jen, '' he said.

He put his head on hers and then closed his eyes breathing in her sweet scent.

They were woken up by the flight attendant saying they were landing. They all opened their eyes and fastened the seatbelts. The plane was on ground and they walked away and then through the airport to the night air of Washington DC.

'' Finally, home, '' Tony said.

'' Home, sweet home, '' Kate said.

'' It actually reminds me of a movie... '' Tony started, but Gibbs smacked his head.

'' Shutting up now boss, '' Tony said.

'' Does Abby know we're coming ? '' Kate asked.

'' I told her, we were planning to come, but nothing certain, '' Gibbs said.

'' Then tomorrow we'll see them, now home, sleep and then work tomorrow and we'll clean up the mess we left in France, '' Jenny said.

'' That's a good idea director, '' Tony said.

'' Good night Tony, Kate, '' Gibbs said as he went into another direction with Jenny. Tony noticed that he put his arm around Jenny as the walked. Tony took Kate's hand and hailed a taxi. They were going to his place tonight. Their first night together in Washington DC, not quite how he had imagined it though.

They arrived at Tony's apartment and entered. They went straight to his double bed and both collapsed there without even changing clothes. Paris was exhausting and despite the fact that they had slept the whole way back on plane, they were still sleepy. Tony was lying on his back and felt Kate snuggle in with him and put her head on his good shoulder.

'' I love you Tony, '' she whispered.

'' I love you more, '' he said and kissed his hair. With that they were asleep.


	26. The end

It was few days from their return. Jenny had given Tony and Kate 3 days off and it means that they had to go to work today. They had spent the whole time in Tony's apartment, except when she went to her apartment to get her stuff. The rest time they had spent trying to figure out what was happening and how they were going to work.

They arrived late. Tony still had one hand in plastic and the other was holding Kate's. The elevator stopped on their floor and they walked out of it and Tony let her hand go.

'' Tony, Kate, I missed you, '' Abby came running towards them.

She pulled them both into a tight hug, but Tony winced.

'' Oh, I'm sorry Tony, I just missed you so much, '' she said.

'' We missed you too, '' Kate assured her.

'' Hey McGoo, what did I miss in the mean time ? '' Tony turned to McGee.

'' Nothing interesting. Some dead marines and officer David are still here, so nothing really interesting. Though you missed agent Lee, she is in FBI's custody. Fornell is leading the case, we can't be investigating one of our agents, '' McGee said.

Tony looked and saw Ziva sitting behind Kate's desk.

'' Nice to meet you. I'm Tony, '' he introduced himself.

'' Same here. I'm Ziva, '' she said.

They shook hands.

'' I'm Kate, '' Kate introduced herself.

Ziva shook her hand too and then they saw Gibbs walking up.

'' You're late, '' he said to Tony and Kate.

'' Sorry boss. My car was out of gas and we had to take the bus, '' Tony explained.

'' Director's office right now, '' Gibbs said as he walked by them and up the stairs, Tony and Kate just behind him. They arrived in Jenny's office and Gibbs marched in as usual.

'' Special agents Gibbs, Todd and DiNozzo. I just talked with the director of FBI and they seem to have found enough proof to put agent Lee away, '' Jenny announced.

'' Good, '' Tony said.

'' Are the bodies found ? '' Kate asked.

They all sat down around the table.

'' Yes. I talked with my contact in Paris and he promised to see if he can make it seem like they killed each other and also the connect the previous deaths to that, '' Jenny said.

'' That's great, '' Tony said.

'' Actually not. Now we can't run undercover ops in France for awhile like that. We have to wait until they calm down a little, '' Jenny said.

'' So you can send another agents there in 5 years ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' Something like that, '' Jenny said.

'' Please no-one from my team anymore, '' Gibbs said.

'' We'll see. But now we have a personal issue. I can't just send Ziva back She has a contract here and I can't send one of you away either from team Gibbs, '' Jenny said looking at Tony and Kate.

'' You can just make my team bigger, '' Gibbs said.

'' That is a possibility, but then other team leaders want to have bigger teams too and I don't have enough agents, '' Jenny said.

'' That's not good, '' Tony said.

'' No, agent DiNozzo. You are still recovering from your injury at this moment. Let Ducky look it later. I thought about making Ziva your team's unofficial member, '' Jenny said.

'' How ? '' Gibbs asked.

'' She'll be your intern. She'll be getting her training by shadowing your team officially, not officially she'll be member of team Gibbs like McGee, '' Jenny said.

'' Sounds fine. How about you two ? '' Gibbs asked and turned to Tony and Kate.

They both nod.

'' Great. Now I'll finish cleaning up Paris work, Gibbs you'll be taking over my other duties like sending people mails and just a little help. DiNozzo is going to take over team Gibbs for this investigation until Gibbs will be back and Todd will keep an eye on DiNozzo, '' Jenny said firmly.

'' Thank you ma'am, '' Tony said.

'' Go, '' Gibbs said to them.

Tony and Kate left the office and before the door was closed, she reached for his hand. They walked back to the bullpen to see McGee and Ziva chatting and working. Abby was sitting on McGee's desk.

'' What do we have ? '' Tony asked as he walked up.

'' Where is Gibbs ? '' McGee asked.

'' Upstairs, helping director. I'll be taking over the team for this case, '' Tony explained.

'' Is director gone crazy ? '' McGee asked.

'' No, she is fine. Now, what do we have ? '' Tony repeated. He was firm and tough and not the playful immature DiNozzo.

'' Ducky is doing an autopsy. That's all we have so far, '' Ziva said.

'' McGee – bank statements and credit card uses, David check in with people our dead marine knew and ask what they think about it. Abby, I think you have some work to do in your lab. Very special agent Todd will keep an eye on you, while I'll be gone, '' Tony said and walked to the elevator.

'' He sounds like boss, '' McGee said.

'' Maybe because he is your boss, '' Kate said and sat down on Tony's desk.

Abby went to her lab after a quick kiss with McGee.

Tony walked into the autopsy. Ducky noticed him coming.

'' Hello Anthony. You want me to check your shoulder I assume, '' Ducky said.

'' Maybe later. I came for the autopsy you are currently performing, '' Tony said.

'' Where is Gibbs ? '' Ducky asked.

'' With the director. Helping to clean up our mess in Paris. I am taking over the case. So what do you got ? '' Tony asked.

'' T.o.d. is around 8 pm yesterday, he was stabbed, but the death was caused by shot in the head. I sent the bullet up to Abby with some samples, '' Ducky said.

'' Thanks Duck, '' Tony said and left.

'' What about your hand ? I'm sure you want to get this cast off you, '' Ducky said.

Tony walked back and sat on the table, while Ducky checked his shoulder. Came out he was fine and the Ducky took off the cast.

Later that night Tony was working behind Gibbs's table, while Kate took his and Ziva was still using Kate's. Kate had gone to the lab with Abby, while McGee checked a lead somewhere. Ziva was working behind her desk.

'' Tony, would you like to grab dinner ? I'm starving, '' Ziva asked.

'' Actually I went to eat with Kate before, but you can go if you want to, '' Tony said without looking up.

'' What's the deal between you and Kate ? '' Ziva asked.

'' No deal is made between us, '' Tony said. He wasn't lying, they hadn't made a deal. He even wasn't sure what she was to him, they hadn't talked about it.

'' Are you two dating ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Why ? '' Tony asked.

'' Then I know if it suitable to ask you out ? '' Ziva asked.

'' I don't think so, '' Tony said.

'' Why not ? If you two are just having sex, then it's not a relationship, '' Ziva said.

'' I still think it's not a good idea, '' Tony said.

'' Why ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Because he is already taken, '' Kate said as she walked up to Tony and gave him a quick kiss.

'' You should find yourself another decent man, because this one is off the marked officer David, '' Kate said as she sat on the table in front of Tony.

'' Got your point. Sorry about that, '' Ziva apologized.

'' Yeah. It's okay. You didn't know. Now you do, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe we should send Ziva undercover with a hot agent ? '' Tony teased.

'' Yeah, it's a good idea. Too bad we can't use Paris, '' Kate said.

'' Oh no. I don't need to go undercover, I've been there too many times. I can find myself a decent guy on my own, '' Ziva said.

'' Your loss. You wanna go home, Kate ? '' Tony asked.

'' Sure. Ziva go home too, it's late, '' Kate said and turned to Ziva.

'' I'll finish this e-mail and then I'll be gone, '' Ziva said.

Tony and Kate stood up. Tony put his hand over Kate's shoulders as they walked to the elevator. The door opened and they found Gibbs and Jenny inside.

'' Going home ? '' Jenny asked them.

'' Yep, you ? '' Tony replied.

'' Mhmm. It's late. We got your Paris mess cleared and it's what I had to do today, '' Jenny said.

'' How was Tony as team leader ? '' Gibbs asked Kate.

'' He did good, '' Kate said looking at Tony.

The elevator stopped. Gibbs had his hand holding Jenny's and Tony's around Kate. They bumped into Ducky, who was also leaving.

'' How on the Earth did you two happen ? '' he asked Tony and Kate.

'' You know Ducky. I think it's going undercover, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe I should try that too, '' Ducky said and all five of them

'' Yes, director. Anyone going undercover soonish ? '' Gibbs teased.

'' We all could use a good undercover case, '' Tony added.

'' You, with agent DiNozzo playing a gay couple if you don't shut up, '' Jenny said and the laughter took over, except Tony and Gibbs, who sent evil glares to Jenny.

Five people, 2 couples, one friend. They all had in common that they have worked undercover in France, Paris too. Four of them had fell love during their missions in different times. Their relationships have been on rocks and seemingly very different, but still they have one thing in common – it all started with a simple undercover mission, that went wrong in every possibly way and ended with a tragedy. But it started simply – they were just going undercover...

***NCIS***

**This is it. Thank you all, who have read this, reviewed and stayed with me during the story. This is finally the end. I am done with the story, but your review is really appreciated. You know it was really good to write the story and I never thought it would be so long, but here I am at the end. Actually the story was finished at the end of december, but I got online only today, and the end is posted now. But thanks once again and read my other stories, though I am not such a Tate writer anymore, I am more into Jibbs ( Jenny/Gibbs ) now. But those are good and I mention Kate, sometimes with Tony. Okay, I feel like I am rambling.. And just one last thing - Happy new year ! **

**Liina**


End file.
